


Strange Bedfellows

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Benvolio and Tybat denies being a couple, Gen, Magic, Mercutio is an ass, Multi, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 58,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many dangerous creatures in the world, and Benvolio and Tybalt are two of those who work to rid the world of them. That they get paid for their work is only fair, of course. Now they have their eyes set on a dragon that's been terrorizing its surrounding areas for years. Little do they know of the creature they'll find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Benvolio and Tybalt had ridden for days—past long stretches of farmland and woods, past the burned ruins of the villages that hadn't yet been rebuilt, through a few villages that were still doing their best to survive—when they finally reached their goal. The castle stood in the middle of what had been a pasture, but which was now abandoned by all with a sense of survival, people and creatures alike. It was quiet, only the sound of their horses and the singing of birds in the distant was heard, and that more than anything else showed that they had left civilization behind; the nearest village was over an hour away by horse, and the closest city was a handful of days away.  
  
There was no cover to hide behind, no way to disguise their arrival, but neither of them felt there was a need to. Their horses trotted forward, slowly and without a care, until Benvolio signalled for them to stop and dismount. Most people would have tried to find somewhere to tie the reins, but neither Benvolio nor Tybalt worried about it, simply letting their horses go free. Both of the animals had been trained to never stray far from where their riders left them, and they had always been waiting when Benvolio and Tybalt came back to get them.  
  
Having grabbed the large shield from its place at the side of his horse's saddle Tybalt looked up at the imposing building. According to the informant they had talked to the dragon residing in the castle had destroyed one of the nearby villages when it first arrived a decade earlier, then flew around the area once every year, setting fire to the surviving villages and their farmlands. There had been several knights and adventurers who had tried killing the beast, of course there had been, but with every yearly failure there had been fewer. Benvolio had said it wasn't strange since the beast didn't actually kill that many villagers anymore, only the adventurers that came after it. Tybalt had argued that people were simply cowards, afraid to lose their lives.  
  
Going after the creatures and monsters that no one else dared to face was Benvolio and Tybalt's specialty though, if they had any, and this one wasn't any different. There was a hefty bounty for whoever could kill the dragon, gathered and placed by all the villages when the dragon first appeared, and they were going to be the ones to claim it. The money they'd gotten from their last bounty was starting to run out, and they needed more.  
  
"You ready?" Benvolio had finished checking the spells and imbued protections on his gear, and was looking expectantly at Tybalt.  
  
Tybalt gripped the hilt of his sword and nodded. Better to get it over with as quickly as possible. He'd been planning on visiting Julia once they were done, since she'd been admonishing him in her letters of forgetting about her, and the longer he kept her waiting the more furious she'd be when they finally met. Benvolio thought Tybalt's fear of his small cousin was hilarious, but it was only because he had never been the target of her rage. Tybalt would rejoice the day Benvolio finally got to experience it.  
  
"Then let's go," Benvolio said with a quirked grin.  
  
Benvolio, as the one with an eye for traps and invisible dangers, went through the massive wooden doors first, while Tybalt walked closely behind with his sword and shield ready. The doors opened without a sound, with Benvolio only having to give a small push, and the two shared a look before moving on. Inside they found an entrance hall, furnished with plenty of benches, the woodwork of the highest quality. The walls were adorned with thick and richly colored tapestries of various motives, there was a large carpet on the floor without a speck of dust or dirt, and there were plenty of torches lighting up the area. It looked more like the abode of a wealthy lord than a dragon's den, and Benvolio and Tybalt looked at each other with similar looks of doubt echoed on their faces.  
  
"This doesn't feel right." Benvolio stepped close to Tybalt, looking around with two of his daggers firmly grasped. "The doors were far too easy to open, this looks like someone—a person—is living here, and the atmosphere is... strange. Wrong. There should be a scent of sulfur and ash, and-you know, death and decay. But I don't smell anything of the kind. I don't see any corpses either, or a hint of any fighting happening here."  
  
"That could be because the dragon is actually waiting further inside the castle, instead of right inside the door?" Tybalt didn't disregard Benvolio's words, though, and kept his guard high as he motioned towards the door at the end of the hall. "We should continue and see if we can find the beast, before it finds us."  
  
Benvolio nodded and breathed out, carefully making his way forward. He was on edge every step, his eyes never staying still, and when he reached for the door Tybalt could sense the anticipation that rolled off of him. Before Benvolio could touch the wood, however, it slid open, revealing a long corridor. Benvolio jumped back, his weapons raised and ready, but nothing came through.  
  
Tybalt growled and glared darkly at the open doorway. "Someone, or something, is messing with us." He preferred not to think of how the door had been opened without anyone standing on the other side.  
  
"Yes." Benvolio sounded just as annoyed as Tybalt felt, which gave him a sense of satisfaction. "I believe the beast knows we are here."  
  
"Then there's no reason to sneak, is there?" Tybalt walked past Benvolio in long, determined steps, and entered the corridor. As with the hall it was lit by torches hanging on the walls, but Tybalt didn't spare them or the similarly masterfully made furniture one look. There were several doors at the sides of the corridor, but he focused on the twin doors at the far end that slid open as he watched. He could see something moving further ahead.  
  
"Be ready. The beast is waiting for us," was all Tybalt said as he walked forward. Benvolio followed him without a word.  
  
When they walked through the open doors they entered what was obviously the castle's main hall; the hall was huge and could have easily have fit any one of the villages' houses. The large windows was at least the length of a normal human male and let in plenty of light, letting Tybalt survey the room within moments. To his right there was a long table, empty and with no sign of having been used, but also in pristine condition; connected to the wall on his left there was a great fireplace, currently unused, in front of which were several comfortable looking chairs and benches; at the sides of the hall there stood several statues of various figures, and Tybalt could swear at least part of each statue was gold.

None of that mattered, though, and he took several steps further into the hall, looking straight ahead. The beautiful carpet they walked on ended shortly before the dais, on which there was nothing but a large and exquisite throne of what looked to be metal, but that wasn't what he was focusing on. In front of the throne a great creature laid, slowly turning to face them. As Tybalt met the yellow eyes of the dragon he swallowed deeply, raising his shield as a reflexive movement.  
  
Even as it laid on the ground the dragon was big, its head almost reaching the top of Tybalt's, and his eyes were drawn to the long, sharp claws before he quickly moved his gaze upwards again. Even the smallest of those claws was easily as long as his forearm. The dragon was one of the largest he had faced, at least six meters long, and as it breathed the red scales across its body rippled in waves. Tybalt remembered the difficulty of penetrating a dragon's scale, even with an enchanted sword, and gritted his teeth.  
  
_-Will you not come closer, humans?-_  
  
Tybalt jerked at the smooth voice, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at once. Benvolio glanced at Tybalt with panic in his eyes, showing that Tybalt wasn't the only one who had heard it. They had never faced a dragon that could communicate, nor had Tybalt ever heard of one with such an ability. The dragons he'd faced or heard about had all been mindless beasts, their only purpose to cause destruction.  
  
The voice chuckled, positively oozing amusement. _-Have you really been struck dumb by a simple matter such as me talking to you? If that is all you have to come with I am severely disappointed. I was expecting better of the famous monster-killing duo.-_ The dragon shook its head and stood up, its tail swishing to and fro. Standing up it was at least twice Tybalt's height, and he tightened his grip on his sword. _-Or is it that you are badly prepared for someone like me? It would not be such a strange thing, actually, since my kind so very rarely shows ourselves to humans, and even more rarely tells someone what we are. Maybe it would be better if I changed my appearance, since you have such **specific** , limited expectations of this one.-_  
  
Tybalt gritted his teeth, feeling like he was being looked down upon. "I don't know what you are, but I've killed a lot of things no one thought could be killed, and I'll have your head as a trophy as well soon enough."  
  
The voice laughed then, loud and joyful, and the dragon turned away from them. As it slowly made its way towards the stone throne it transformed; its body shrank and shifted, turning from a dragon into something else, and as it stepped forward scales fell around it in droves, each giving a hard clinking sound as it hit the hard floor, not much different from the sound of coins. Within seconds the dragon had disappeared, having turned instead into what looked like a human man—a very naked man, Tybalt thought and tried to not stare at the nicely formed behind—who walked through the scales to position himself on the throne. As he turned to face Benvolio and Tybalt, however, Tybalt could clearly see that he wasn't a human.  
  
At first glance the man could have been mistaken for a strangely alluring human, but it was the dragon's yellow eyes that looked back at Tybalt with amusement. The red scales had turned into red hair, too short to hide the long, sharp ears he wore, and when he brushed off a few scales that hadn't yet fallen from his hands Tybalt saw that his hands still bore the tell-tale claws. His gaze lingered lower, completely out of his control, and Tybalt thanked the gods when the man crossed his legs. The grin he wore said that he had noticed Tybalt's look, however.  
  
When the man opened his mouth it was the same smooth, amused voice Tybalt had heard before that came out, though now clearly male. "Don't you think this form is better? I do, actually; everything is so tiny as a dragon. You caught me just after I returned from a nice, invigorating flight, however. It is something I just have to do every other day, spread my wings and take a look around. Having fingers and opposable thumbs is one thing, but being able to fly, _that_ is a feeling humans will never know. You should see the view, just once; when you are flying, up amongst the clouds, everything is still and quiet, and even great buildings look like small specks when you look down. I have to admit I find it quite amusing to glide lower and watch how the people run around in panic as well, but I mainly take to the skies to feel the freedom it gives.  
  
"I do love this shape, it has great perks and I feel the most at home in it, but like I said, humans simply lack the ability to fly like a dragon can. Besides, that seemed to be the form you expected, the one everyone always expect, so I thought, why not? Apparently I should have returned to this shape immediately though, seeing your reactions to me talking. By the way, I must inform you that I do not intend to offer you my head, unless it is the lower one you are talking about, and definitely not if you are planning on chopping it off. You are both _very_ attractive, and I have no objections to getting to know either of you more closely, but I am afraid I have to decline if you are planning anything harmful. I am far too fond of-"  
  
The man fell blessedly silent as one of Benvolio's daggers flew towards his face. He only flicked his fingers sharply, and the dagger stopped in mid-air. With another quick gesture the blade fell down on the ground. As the man pouted and propped up his chin with a fist Tybalt noticed how his eyes were glowing. "That was very impolite, interrupting someone in the middle of speaking. Did not anyone teach you manners?"  
  
Benvolio frowned as he stepped past Tybalt, his face drawn tight in the way Tybalt knew meant he was trying to control his emotions. "You're not a dragon, nor are you any other species I know about. That was magic you used just now; I can count a few races and only a handful of creatures that can use magic, and only the elders of the gnomes can handle it with that ease. What are you, creature?"  
  
" _'Creature'_. I _really_ do not like being called that. How about you use my name instead? I am Mercutio. Nice to meet you, Benvolio, Tybalt." The man grinned widely, still leaning on his hand. "As for what I am... I do not think I am going to answer that. You interrupted me very rudely, and I cannot say it has put me in the mood to answer any questions."  
  
"Then why don't you die." Tybalt was on the move before he'd finished talking, dropping his shield and holding his sword with two hands instead. In a matter of seconds he had crossed the hall and jumped up at the dais, locking eyes with the man-creature—Mercutio—as he brought down his sword with all his might. Mercutio was smiling.  
  
When he came to again Tybalt was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. Benvolio was leaning over him with a raised dagger, glaring at the man still seated nonchalantly on his throne, only a small distance away. Tybalt raised his hand and stared at the remains of his sword; all that was left was the hilt and a small amount of melted steel.  
  
"What..." When he tried to speak he found his tongue thick and hard to move. Tybalt grunted in frustration and tried again, concentrating on every syllable and feeling it easier to talk with every passing second. "What happened?"  
  
"He grabbed the blade, there was an explosion, and then you fell backwards." Benvolio didn't take his eyes off Mercutio, who was tilting his head and watching Tybalt with slightly raised eyebrows.  
  
" _What_ ? But- _how_? I've had the blade enchanted by masters, how could it just-"  
  
Mercutio scoffed and leaned back in his seat. Tybalt's eyes were drawn to his bare chest as Mercutio crossed his arms, but he forced himself to immediately look away. "'Masters'? Pah! That little strengthening was nothing. There was not actually any need to use magic, I could have broken it with my bare fist just as easily. ‘Masters’. You really should not trust the dwarves. At least if it had been a spell cast by a gnome it might have held for more than a moment."  
  
"This... creature is nothing like we've faced before, Ty." Benvolio's voice was low and he watched Mercutio's every moment like a hawk, not seeming to have the same focusing issue as Tybalt experienced. Tybalt could see how his hand shook, even if it was only minuscule tremors, and in that moment he realized exactly what they had in front of them: something they would not be able to kill.  
  
Mercutio must have seen some change in his face, because his expression fell and he sighed. "It cannot be that you two lost all your spirit with just that? Come now, I was expecting more from you! The tales I have heard have been so amusing, I was looking forward to our meeting so much."  
  
"Shut up," Benvolio muttered, drawing surprised looks from Mercutio and Tybalt alike. "What did you expect, honestly? What did you mean to do with that shape-shifting antics, was it some way to impress us? Because that's the only purpose I can think of; if you'd wanted to kill us you could have done it easily, when we first entered this room.” His brow furrowed as he kept thinking loudly. “In fact, I think you were the one who opened the doors and guided us here, weren’t you? It wasn’t to lure us into a trap and kill us, you’d have done it by now. No. You're not interested in killing us at all, you want something else. But what?”  
  
Mercutio stared at Benvolio with a blank expression, then his face lit up and he jumped up to his feet. Benvolio quickly rose to his feet, still keeping his dagger out in front of him, but his whole body froze when Mercutio simply walked up to him and pulled him into a kiss. It didn't last for more than a few seconds, though, before Benvolio reacted and pushed at Mercutio who stepped away easily, leaving Benvolio to stare at him with an open mouth.  
  
"I _like_ you," Mercutio announced, grinning widely. "I take it back, what I said earlier. You are just what I had hoped for."  
  
"And," Tybalt rose to his feet, carefully keeping an eye on the grinning man, carefully looking at his face only, "what exactly did you hope for?"  
  
Mercutio turned to him with eager eyes. "A cure for my boredom! I came here, what, ten, eleven years ago, because of an incident I would really rather not discuss. I demolished one village to make sure no one disturbed me, but then adventurers like you two started coming here, hoping to kill me. Or, the dragon they thought I was, I suppose. Either way, I got angry and decided to punish the humans, because, well, I was in a very bad mood. So I burned down one more village and some farmlands, and thought that would be enough, that they would understand my warning. As you well know, they did not, and I kept getting unwanted guests. So I kept burning down villages, and adventurers kept coming here, and I kept killing them, and so on. It became something I looked forward to, quite honestly, a routine of sorts. Until three years ago when people stopped coming here. I admit I got slightly overzealous with that little rampage I had, but you must understand I was feeling somewhat abandoned, not to mention so bored. But all I got was a small party about two years ago, who, as it turned out, had been tricked into coming here. They were no fun, I tell you. And then after that, nothing. Until now, with you two."  
  
"Let me guess. You're not in the habit of letting other people talk, are you?" Benvolio had recovered from the sudden kiss, and was looking almost defeated as he watched Mercutio.  
  
Mercutio hummed and tapped his chin. "It is hard to say, since I have so few conversational partners, but my brother did always complain about me being too fond of talking."  
  
"I can imagine that." Benvolio sighed and sheathed his blade, chewing on his lip as he thought. He turned to Tybalt with crossed arms, ignoring Mercutio who watched them with a tilt of his head. "The situation is this: we don't have any possibility of killing him as we are now and the gear we have, and he has no intention of killing us, period. I say we leave. We need to gather a few bounties to get the money we thought we'd get from this one, and the sooner we do that the better."  
  
"That is for the best," Tybalt agreed with a sigh. Nothing had gone as he'd expected, and on top of that he now also needed to buy a new sword. Better to get going as quickly as possible so he could move on and forget about the whole incident.  
  
" _No_!" Mercutio grabbed both Benvolio and Tybalt's arms, frowning deeply. Without thinking Tybalt tried to shake off the hand, but discovered he couldn't move. Mercutio's yellow eyes were glowing again, and Tybalt understood he was casting magic of some sorts. "I just got you here, and I will _not_ let you leave! Not yet, at least." He smiled, and Tybalt's vision was getting blurry. "This has all been a shock, I am sure, and I think it is best for you to rest a little. While you do that I will pick up your horses and the rest of your equipment. Do not worry, when you wake again you will both see that I am not such a bad host."  
  
In the moments before everything became dark Tybalt cursed all annoying magic users. He'd have lots of words for Mercutio when he woke up again, and he hoped they'd wipe away that infuriating grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are consequences to entering someone's home without proper preparation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful ghost-hermione on tumblr, who has been a daily support and cheered me on, and marlovandevil, without whom this would be a much less tidier and edited thing. Thank you both so so much!

Benvolio's first thoughts as he woke up were the long strings of profanity his mother had used so many times while he was growing up. Mercutio's yellow eyes were stuck in his mind, and he could still feel the ghost of the hard grip on his arm. His hand tightened into a fist, ready to hit something, or someone, but he took a deep breath and relaxed it again, then opened his eyes.  
  
He had been moved from main hall into a large bedchamber, where he was lying on the softest bed he'd ever touched. It was far too soft, and he doubted he would have been able to sleep if he hadn't been under a sleeping spell. A quick glance to the side showed him that Tybalt was lying on the other bed in the room, snoring softly. All their gear had been removed from them, leaving them both in nothing but their pants and undershirts, and Benvolio felt a flash of panic when he realized how defenseless he was.   
  
"There is no need to fear, your belongings are on the floor to your right."   
  
Benvolio turned sharply to look to his right, where Mercutio sat—thankfully enough dressed—on a chair with an open book on his lap, watching Benvolio with a playful smile. A quick look downwards confirmed that, yes, his weapons and leather armor were neatly stacked next to the bed. Not that it settled anything, he thought as he glared at Mercutio. Before he had time to open his mouth, however, Mercutio closed his book and leaned forward.   
  
"If you are wondering, your horses are in the stables, happily chewing on a big pile of hay. I am not that familiar with the care of such animals, however, so I only removed-well, everything, from their backs. I take it you will want to go down and care for them later, see that they are in good shape, and brush them or whatever it is you do to clean them up; just let me know and I will show you where they are. Everything you had on you has been washed and cleaned up, and in the case of a couple of your daggers, sharpened. You had a few ugly hacks in the blades. Should really learn to take better care of them," Mercutio said admonishing.   
  
Benvolio only stared and tried make sense of what exactly was happening.   
  
Mercutio waved a hand towards the door and continued, "The things that were fastened on the saddles and in the knapsacks have all been put in the room next to this one. I thought it would be better to have it all close by for an easier access, in case you want to grab something quickly. Let us see, what else... now that you are awake I thought I could show you around, like, show you where the kitchen is—it is connected to the main hall, so I did not bother putting any tables in there, it is easier to simply use the long table. Or you can take the food and eat somewhere else. I do that, mostly." He paused and chuckled. "Actually, I never eat in the main hall, I always take the food with me. I have a habit of walking around while I eat, I am afraid, but I hope that it will not be too much of an annoyance. Oh, I should show you the garden as well, I am very proud of it. I was never interested in greenery back home, but the last few years I have come to find it rather interesting, and I think I have created quite a peaceful and beautiful place. Finding out which flowers could exist in harmony with which was such a hassle, I tell you. It is a shame I get to show it so rarely. In fact, I have not shown it to anyone yet. You will get to be the first!   
  
"Kitchen, garden, stables. What else, what else... there is a room specifically for taking baths in, I will have to show you that too! It is magnificent, really, and _such_ a good place to relax in. There is the library, which I have a feeling _you_ will like, and the treasury, and then the armory. I believe dear Tybalt will find that one interesting. There is also a small chapel where you can pray to the gods, although I have personally never felt the need. I think that is about it, though."   
  
It took a good while, with Mercutio looking more and more expectant, before Benvolio realized that he was supposed to talk. He tried opening his mouth again, but there were so many questions in his head that he didn't know where to start. "Did you undress me?"   
  
That definitely hadn't been the question he wanted to ask.   
  
Mercutio raised an eyebrow and didn't try to contain the grin that spread over his face. "I did. There is no one else here, if you had not noticed. There are not many people who would seek employment at a castle known for housing a dangerous dragon, see, so I end up doing everything myself. That includes making sure my guests are comfortable."   
  
"So that's what we're calling it," Benvolio muttered. He took a deep breath to steady himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could face Mercutio more easily. Hearing Tybalt snore and knowing he was behind him helped calm Benvolio down. "You don't want to kill us, we've established that, and you put us to sleep to keep us from leaving. What, _exactly_ , are you planning?"   
  
Mercutio leaned forward on his knees, mimicking Benvolio's position. When he spoke his voice was low and secretive, enough that Benvolio found himself edging forward. "The truth is... I do not have a plan!" Mercutio threw back his head and laughed, loud and brightly.   
  
It was a remarkably pleasant laugh, Benvolio thought captivated before he caught himself, and he shook his head with a frown. He never had this much trouble staying focused around others, and he had met many beautiful people before, several who had been more attractive than the man in front of him. Despite that, he kept finding his mind focusing on useless details, and his eyes wandering. Tybalt was the one who got overwhelmed and distracted by his emotions, not him. Benvolio was proud of his ability to stay professional no matter what situation he was in, so losing his concentration so easily was quickly growing beyond irritating.   
  
"Ah, you humans are so funny." Mercutio wiped his eyes and grinned at Benvolio who looked back sullenly. "No, really, you seem to believe there always is some nefarious purpose to whatever one does, as if there is nothing more important than to terrorize you."   
  
"You _did_ terrorize several villages, and you don't seem to have any intention of letting us leave," Benvolio said while staring down Mercutio.   
  
Mercutio shrugged nonchalantly and waved a hand. "Details. Now, are you going to get up from the bed so I can show you around?"   
  
"That depends on what you want with us." Benvolio crossed his arms and steeled himself. He could not let the sorcerer get to him.   
  
"Oh, I want to do _plenty_ of things with you," Mercutio purred and slowly looked Benvolio up and down. Benvolio shifted slightly, ignoring the heat in his cheeks, but found his eyes drawn to Mercutio's mouth. He remembered the kiss so clearly, all soft lips and a demanding tongue pressing against his lips-   
  
"Be serious!" Benvolio snapped and glared, wishing that he could glare at himself as well. "That is not what I was talking about, don't pretend you didn't understand that. Now answer my question!"   
  
"When will you learn that asking questions in such a manner makes others far more unwilling to answer them?" Mercutio asked and crossed his arms. The easy smile was still there, but Benvolio saw how his eyes narrowed; a chill down his back told him he should tread carefully, but Benvolio decided to ignore his better sense for once.   
  
"The same time you make up your mind about wanting an actual conversation or not," he said darkly. "The same time you learn that to have a conversation means giving and taking, asking _and_ answering."   
  
Mercutio studied Benvolio, long enough that Benvolio had to push down the urge to squirm, or talk, or do something. It was nearing the limit of unbearable when Mercutio finally spoke.   
  
"You have courage," he said. He tilted his head, all tension on the room disappearing with the simple movement. "You do not let yourself get intimidated easily, even when you are dealing with someone much more powerful than yourself. I like that. A word of advice, though, for the future: among my kind there are not many who would tolerate being spoken to in such a manner, and their rebuttal might be... painful." Mercutio sighed dramatically, shaking his head and putting a hand on his chest. "A piece of advice was all is was, my dear Benvolio. There is no reason to glare so hard. You are wounding me, really."   
  
"If only," Benvolio muttered, but his head was reeling with the realization of what just happened and what could have happened instead, and he didn't manage to get the biting tone he had intended.   
  
Mercutio chuckled and winked at Benvolio. "Now, to get back to the matter of your 'giving and taking'. It is a promising phrase, I must say, but I will be satisfied with my taking being this lovely conversation. So, to give... you wanted to know what my plans are, why I stopped you from leaving, when I have no intention of killing either of you. Am I correct?"   
  
Benvolio nodded.   
  
"It is a simple matter, I am afraid to say. I am bored, and lonely, and I want company." Mercutio grinned widely. "So you will be my guests for some time!"   
  
Benvolio closed his eyes and groaned heavily, rubbing a hand across his face. Suddenly he was feeling so tired, and he wished he could open his eyes to discover it had all only been a dream. Unfortunately he had never been the type to lie to himself, and he wasn't going to start now. _Someone_ had to deal with reality. "You... I understand that you're not human, and you probably have other customs than we do. I understand that you're alone, and have been for a long time, and you want company. But you need to understand-you can't do this. You can't just see someone and decide by yourself what they want."   
  
"Why not?" Mercutio looked genuinely confused, and Benvolio gestured mutely in search of what to say before he finally found his voice again.   
  
"Because it's _wrong_! You're not simply having guests, you're holding people prisoners! You're taking our freedom from us!"   
  
Mercutio scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You are making things sound worse than they are. You will both have plenty of freedom, you will see. You can go anywhere within the castle walls and do whatever you want. I am not going to force you to do anything you do not want. Is that not freedom?"   
  
Benvolio gripped his hair and tried to keep his voice at a normal volume. The more he tried to reason with Mercutio, the harder it became. "That's- that is not what I-"   
  
" _You_."   
  
Benvolio closed his eyes and cursed hotly. He had gotten so worked up that he had missed Tybalt waking up, but with the sound of Tybalt's dark growl his anger dissipated and his sense returned. Turning around Benvolio wasn't surprised to see Tybalt slowly rising from the other bed, staring at Mercutio and looking more like an avenging wraith than Benvolio had ever seen him. Him being just as unarmed as Benvolio didn't take away any part of the impression.   
  
Mercutio smiled lopsided and gave a small wave. "Morning."   
  
Benvolio sighed heavily, taking a moment to steel himself before Tybalt attacked.

  
  
\-------

  
  
Tybalt stalked furiously down the corridor, ignoring Benvolio who followed him a few feet further back. He was not going to talk to Benvolio, or look at him, or acknowledge his existence. If it hadn't been for him getting between Tybalt and that arrogant sorcerer Tybalt would have- he could have-   
  
Tybalt curled his hands into tight fists and kicked at a bench he passed. He could still feel Benvolio's disapproving gaze, heavy on his back, ever since he pulled down a tapestry and ripped it apart, although he had pretended he didn't notice it. Why did he even care so much about a stupid piece of cloth? It wasn't like it had a consciousness or felt pain or anger or betrayal, unlike someone else Benvolio should have cared about instead.   
  
Instead of backing him up and fighting the maddening creature as he should have Benvolio had held him back and allowed for the creature-man to disappear out the door. Tybalt could still hear his laughter as he told Benvolio to call on him when he wanted to continue their conversation. After that Benvolio had only looked at him when Tybalt demanded to know what they'd been talking about, like _he_ had been the one acting strangely.   
  
"Aren't you walking a little fast?" Benvolio sounded concerned, damn him, and even reached out to steady him when Tybalt stumbled over the hem of the carpet a second later.   
  
"I'm not. I'm fine." Tybalt glared at his feet; he wasn't supposed to acknowledge that Benvolio was there, so he gritted his teeth and continued to march forward. He heard Benvolio sigh behind him, but he knew Benvolio would follow him. That loyalty was one of the sides of Benvolio that irritated Tybalt the most, even as he admired and counted on it. Now, it mostly made him feel like a fool.   
  
As he walked and looked around he found himself getting more and more disturbed by the various paintings hanging on the walls. It was surely nothing but his imagination, but it felt like every person in the frames was watching and laughing at him. Whenever he looked at a portrait, however, there was no indication of any person looking at him, which only made him feel more foolish.   
  
He needed to get out of this accursed place.   
  
"You don't even know where you're going. Just stop a second and we can figure out where we are and where to go," Benvolio said. He had that weary tone he only had when he was at his wits’ end. Tybalt had only been the cause of it a few times before, and he hated it every time. Benvolio would be so annoyed with him, and it had taken weeks every time before Tybalt had managed to get back into his good graces.   
  
He stopped and stared at the floor, letting Benvolio catch up with him. "We need to find a way out of here."   
  
"I know, and I agree." Benvolio flashed him a quick smile, then looked around. "No windows here. Let's find one first, so we can get a sense of where we are."   
  
Tybalt nodded and walked straight to the closest door, opening it without hesitation. It was another corridor, a narrow but long one that continued on further than he could see. He closed the door again with a shrug and went for the next one, which yielded better results. It was another chamber, looking more fitting to a servant than the one Tybalt and Benvolio had found themselves in, but the important thing was that it had a few windows.   
  
With a victorious grin, Tybalt crossed the room in a few strides and pulled open the wooden shutter so he could look out. They were on the second floor, he discovered, on the side of the castle facing a large and empty farmland. There had been crops growing there before, probably wheat, and at the far end of the land Tybalt could see burned-down husks of houses. The edge of the forest had been creeping closer to the now unused land, and he could imagine that—given another ten or twenty years—the forest would have reclaimed it all. That wasn't what he had wanted to know, though, and so he bent forward to put his head out and try to observe the rest of the castle. He didn't expect to hit an unmovable barrier.   
  
Benvolio rushed forward at his pained grunt and took a look at Tybalt's face with quick eyes used to looking for any sort of wound. "What happened?"   
  
Tybalt swatted away Benvolio's hands with one hand while he rubbed his nose with the other. "I don't know, but if I had to guess it'd be some kind of magic again. It was like I hit a wall."   
  
Benvolio frowned and looked at the open window. Carefully reaching out a hand he continued until he felt the same barrier that Tybalt's face had hit, and Tybalt watched through still teary eyes as Benvolio began to push and prod at the invisible barrier.   
  
"Yes, there's certainly something there, even if we can't see it," Benvolio murmured, more to himself than anyone else. "It's solid, can't be budged anywhere, and covers the entire area." As Tybalt watched he quickly checked the other window in the room, discovering it was the same situation there. When he turned back to Tybalt, he was chewing his lip with a thoughtful expression. "We need to find out if this is something specific to this room, or if there is a barrier to every window of the castle."   
  
"Lead the way," Tybalt said with a nod.   
  
It was Benvolio's turn to be in a hurry. His curiosity now led him to break into a jog, in search for other windows, while Tybalt trailed after him. As he walked, Tybalt was trying to repress his smile; it really wasn't the right time, and he wasn't in the right mood. But seeing Benvolio so fired up made it next to impossible. He could almost forget where they were and why they were searching for windows without barriers.   
  
After having examined the windows in three more rooms Benvolio decided they should try finding out if it was the same with the windows on the first floor. He dashed ahead in search of a staircase before Tybalt had had opportunity to say anything else, and almost tripped down the first step when he found one. Hadn't Tybalt quickly reached out and grabbed his arm he would have fallen down the stone stairs, which turned out to be longer than either had expected.   
  
It didn't escape Tybalt how similar the situation was to when Benvolio chased after him.   
  
After examining several more rooms Benvolio was as satisfied as Tybalt had ever seen him when he declared that, even if they hadn't tested every window in the castle, it was more than likely that they all had the same barrier. Tybalt was far from satisfied, however, his mood souring with every confirmation.   
  
"So we can't move any part of our bodies through the windows, but we can throw items through them without problem," Benvolio mused. "Do you think it would be possible to move animals through or if it is only meant for us?"   
  
"I don't know, and frankly I don't care," Tybalt answered with a look meant to shut Benvolio up. "If you haven't forgotten, our purpose with this was to find a way out of this place."   
  
" _Right_." Benvolio cleared his throat and looked away, and Tybalt had to sigh. He had forgotten. "Let's look for any doors leading to the outside then, I'm sure the one we came through can't be the only one."   
  
Tybalt nodded, and they were off. It should have been easier to find, since they were on the ground floor, but every time they found a door that looked like it could lead to the outside they ended up entering a new bedroom, another hallway, or, in one case, another staircase which disappeared down into the darkness. Tybalt considered throwing himself down the stairs, just to end it already, but Benvolio dragged him away to continue their search.   
  
"Wait a moment. This is the corridor to the great hall! This is one of those doors we ignored," Benvolio said enthusiastically as he peeked through the door.   
  
Tybalt entered the hallway and determined with a glance that, yes, it was indeed the same corridor they'd rushed through earlier. Before they faced the damn sorcerer.   
  
"Then this should be the way out," he said and turned to the left, knowing Benvolio would follow him. He walked with brisk steps, excitement rising in him as he came into the entrance hall. There, right in front of them: the massive doors they'd entered at the beginning of the whole mess.   
  
Tybalt barely noticed how he had begun to smile, but for once he didn't care or try to get it under control. He was only focused on those doors, and he marched straight across the hall, gripping one of the door handles, and pulled.   
  
Nothing happened.   
  
Tybalt tried pulled again, then pushed. Still nothing. He could hear a low growling noise, like an animal giving a warning signal, and realized, belatedly, that he was the one making that sound.   
  
"What are you waiting for?" Benvolio had caught up and was looking at him quizzically.   
  
Tybalt turned and growled at him, showing his teeth. "I. Am. Trying."   
  
Benvolio frowned and put his hands on Tybalt's, adding his strength as they pulled. The door didn't move an inch.   
  
"Magic," Benvolio said shortly. "Again."   
  
Tybalt groaned and let his head fall against the wooden door. Of course the damn sorcerer had put a spell on all the doors, why wouldn't he? He had bewitched all the windows, after all, so why not the doors? He began to slowly hit his head repeatedly against the door.   
  
"Stop that, you're distracting me," Benvolio admonished. He didn't look even slightly affected by Tybalt's glare, even though it was his best one. Twice Tybalt had seen grown men piss themselves when he directed it at them. They had obviously spent too much time together, if Benvolio was immune to his most polished glare.   
  
Tybalt groaned at Benvolio wordlessly.   
  
"I'm thinking about what we can do now. There has to be something, some hole or room that's escaped his attention. After all, he can't have the whole castle under a spell," Benvolio answered without hesitation.

Of course he would understand, Tybalt thought happily.  
  
"And why, pray tell, would he not? After all, the whole castle is his creation."   
  
Tybalt rolled his eyes and turned around. Just as he thought, the amused voice belonged to the sorcerer, who was stretched out on a bench by the opposite wall. He looked far too comfortable, Tybalt thought with a scowl.   
  
Benvolio stepped in front of Tybalt, throwing him a warning glance. "Did you know what we were doing?"   
  
"Of course I did. Like I said, I created this place. I know everything that happens within its walls," Mercutio—it was harder to not think of him as a person with a name when he was right in front of them—drawled and made a wide gesture.   
  
Tybalt gritted his teeth and pushed past Benvolio, marching over to loom over Mercutio, who only smiled up at him. Benvolio was never more than an arm-length away, but Tybalt didn't mind. "So you did spy on us through the paintings!"   
  
"Huh?" Mercutio blinked blankly.   
  
"The paintings! The portraits! I knew they were watching us while we were on the second floor!"   
  
Mercutio looked clueless, as did Benvolio, and Tybalt's certainty began to waver.   
  
"I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about,” Mercutio said slowly. “I knew where you were because I can feel everything that goes on in here through the magic I used to build this place. I have not, as you say, spied on you through any paintings. Honestly, I am not sure how one would go about to do such a thing."   
  
"Regardless of that," Benvolio interrupted with a look at Tybalt, "you must realize you can't keep us captive here."   
  
"You are talking as if it is forever." Mercutio rolled his eyes and focused on Benvolio instead. "I am just going to have you stay here for a few weeks, maybe a month or two at most. You will have plenty of food to eat and a roof over your head, somewhere nice to sleep, and plenty of spaces to explore. You will not need to think about hunting some poor creature with a bounty on its head just to fill up your purses. I _really_ do not understand why you are objecting so hard to this."   
  
"We have our own lives!" Benvolio's voice rose sharply before he took a deep breath and collected himself again. Tybalt watched him with fascination. It wasn’t often that Benvolio lost his cool, and when he did he had the sort of explosive temper that was hard to get under control again. "If you're feeling so lonely then go to a city or something, don't bring us into this. We are not some animals you can lure into your house to play with as you feel like, we are people with emotions and a will of our own."   
  
Mercutio looked as unimpressed as Benvolio did when some upstart bounty hunter tried to challenge him. "To be quite honest, from where I stand you do seem much like many of the animals I know. They have emotions and a will of their own too. But then again, you humans tend to disregard that and either kill them—for their fur, for their meat, for fun—or you capture and enslave them, do you not? Like those horses you brought with you. Did you give them a choice whether to serve as your mounts or not?"   
  
"Don't act like you care about the freedom of our horses," Tybalt said with a sneer, which Mercutio answered.   
  
"Of course not. As far as intelligent creatures go, and as far as I have understood it, most horses are satisfied with their lot. I believe you humans tend to notice when they are not. But that brings us back to you two and your freedom as you so put it. _Why_ should I care about what you want? Even if you object, staying here will be much better for you than going out there and 'continuing your lives’."   
  
"You- we are not animals." Benvolio looked conflicted, and Tybalt realized Mercutio's words about the treatment of animals had unnerved Benvolio. He had always been too soft when it came to others' feelings, and animals were no different. They would need to talk about it later so Tybalt could help Benvolio get it out of his head. "You can't keep us here for long. We can't kill you, that's true and we all know it, but you need to keep up all the spells you're using to keep us in here. One day you'll be too tired to keep it all up, and there will be a gap somewhere in the barriers, and we will find it."   
  
Mercutio sat up and looked almost pitying. Tybalt wanted to punch him. "You do not understand. I built this castle with my magic, and I built it to last. All the spells you have encountered are part of the castle, and I am not doing anything to keep them up. I have a connection with it and can easily change anything I want, but only if I want. If I happened to die tomorrow, the spells would last for an eternity. There _is_ no crack in the pattern of spells I have woven, and there never will be."   
  
Benvolio stared at Mercutio, a stricken expression on his face. Seeing it made Tybalt's blood boil and he roared, raising his fist and aiming at Mercutio. He didn't see any movement from the sorcerer, but he felt the force that hit him, enough to lift him from the ground and sling him backwards. He landed on the carpet, much thicker than he had expected, the air knocked out of his lungs.   
  
Benvolio shouted and ran after him, helping to his feet again, and they both watched Mercutio rise from the bench in one smooth movement. He returned their gazes with a blank expression.   
  
"As I have said, you are free to explore and go wherever you want. When you want to return to your room, just say it out loud and the torches will lead you there," Mercutio said and turned around. Tybalt stared wide-eyed as Mercutio merely lifted a hand and a hole opened up in the wall, allowing him to pass through and then closing. There was no trace of him left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benvolio has conversations with Mercutio, while Tybalt finds a new friend.

Benvolio roamed the halls aimlessly, letting his mind wander as it pleased. For the past three days he and Tybalt had checked every door and window in the castle, trying to see if there was a potential exit that Mercutio might have forgotten about. Even when they had begun, Benvolio had known there wasn’t any, but he had always thought it was better to be absolutely sure rather than to assume things. It had also been a good way for him to get over his initial shock about the spells, and start working on another way to escape.  
  
So far, he had come up with a dozen different plans, all of which he had discarded as futile. He was not giving up, however, and he would never admit defeat. Tybalt’s mood had worsened, and finally Benvolio had left him so he could think undisturbed. Last he had seen Tybalt, he had been pacing in front of the unused fireplace in the great hall, deep in his thoughts. Benvolio was certain he wouldn't cause any damage to himself, except maybe in some typical way like tripping over his feet, but he couldn't say the same about anything that happened to come in Tybalt's way.  
  
A presence Benvolio had grown accustomed to suddenly appearing was Mercutio's. Several times in the days past Benvolio and Tybalt had wandered the halls and discussed various plans of action, only to turn around a corner and find themselves face to face with him. It seemed like he always showed up the moment it was easiest to rile Tybalt into a rage, and Benvolio was certain Mercutio kept watch of them to do precisely that; as far as Benvolio could tell Mercutio's favorite thing to do was to tease Tybalt. In fact, he had focused almost entirely on Tybalt after that first day, practically ignoring Benvolio trying to hold Tybalt back.  
  
Benvolio frowned and absent-mindedly walked through a door, barely noticing how he entered a completely new room. He wasn't sure why, but being ignored was proving to be irritating. If he had thought about it earlier, Benvolio was certain he'd have been thrilled and relieved by the lack of attention bestowed on him. It would have meant he could watch the situation and those involved without being disturbed, thereby letting him think and plan in peace. He should have been thrilled to have Mercutio direct all his attention on Tybalt, so Benvolio could try and figure out his weaknesses. Why was he so annoyed at it?  
  
"Benvolio! What a nice surprise of you to join me."  
  
Benvolio jerked and swirled to find Mercutio—of course, he would show up when Benvolio thought about him, of course—sitting curled up in an impressive-looking armchair. He had a large tome opened on his lap, and a bunch of other books lying on a table nearby.  
  
With a start Benvolio realized that he had entered what had to be the library Mercutio had mentioned in his ramblings several days before; the room was large—from where Benvolio stood he couldn't see the walls in front of him or to his left—and filled with bookcases, which were, as far as he could see, stacked to the brim with books and scrolls. He had only been in one library which housed so many items of knowledge, and that had been in the capital's prized university. To find a library that could rival it, in such a place-  
  
"You are staring." Mercutio grinned, but he looked oddly proud. Benvolio thought he had more of a spring to his steps than usual when he left the chair and went to put the tome he was reading on the table.  
  
"What- how- where-" Benvolio spun around, unsure of where to begin. A red tome in a bookshelf to his right caught his eye, and he wandered over with wide eyes. "That's 'Hymns for the Dead'. I saw it once, in a church in southern Andurra. No one was allowed to actually touch it or read from it directly, since it was so old and brittle, but I've never forgotten the sight of it. They had copies of the text, but the tome itself..." He raised a shaking hand, almost in a daze, but pulled it away before he touched the leathery back.  
  
"You can touch it." Mercutio’s grin was even wider, his arms crossed as he leaned a hip against the table. At Benvolio's shocked look he only shrugged. "These are not normal books. They are all protected by my magic, and will neither age nor be harmed by anything. You could set the whole library on fire and the books would still be as pristine as the day they were created. Actually, I tried doing that one day, just to see if my spell would hold. I was a little nervous, to be honest, but as it turned out there was no reason to be. My spell was flawless. So go ahead, take the book. Read it. There is no reason to hold back."  
  
With his heart pounding in his ears Benvolio reached out again and slowly and carefully pulled out the thick volume. Nothing happened, and he carefully opened the cover to read the first page.  
  
"You can sit down and read it. Might be more comfortable that way," Mercutio commented from right behind Benvolio's left shoulder, making him squeak.  
  
"Do you have to- _stop_ sneaking up on people!" Benvolio glared as he tried to get his beating heart under control again while clutching the book to his chest. "I don't understand why you find it so funny that you insist on doing it all the time."  
  
Mercutio shrugged and sauntered away, once again curling up in the chair he'd left. "You make the most charming faces, how could I resist? Tybalt is not as fun to surprise any longer, he just turns around and glares. Does not even twitch. So it is much more fun to do it with you, because you not only jump, you will even shout if I choose the right moment."  
  
"I'm thrilled to amuse you so much," Benvolio muttered with rapidly heating cheeks. He could never keep his composure around Mercutio, and it was much easier to try and focus on something else. At least if he didn't look at Mercutio his words might not get lost on the way to his tongue.  
  
"I meant what I said earlier. It is much more comfortable to sit down while you read." Mercutio gestured at the empty armchair, identical to the one he sat in, that had shown up while Benvolio was distracted with his book. Benvolio knew there hadn't been more than one chair in the vicinity when he had entered the room, and eyed the furniture with narrowed eyes.  
  
"And it won't disappear when I try to sit on it?" He asked dubiously.  
  
Mercutio acted hurt, but Benvolio could see amusement dancing in his eyes. "You are far too quick to wound me, my dear, and your doubts hurt the most. It is not an illusion, I swear. I would not conjure a good chair just to make it disappear as you try to use it. That would be absolutely childish and a grave misuse of magic. If it will ease your mind you can use this one instead."  
  
"Like you wouldn't be able to make that one disappear as easily. No, don't bother, I'll use this one." Determined to not show any hesitation Benvolio marched over and sat down as Mercutio watched with a small smile. In truth, even if he had protested against it, Benvolio was surprised when he didn't fall to the stone floor.  
  
The cushion was thankfully not as soft as it looked, something Benvolio assumed was thanks to his and Tybalt's complaints about their beds being too soft. After Tybalt had gone on a tirade about how it was impossible to sleep or even sit on the damn things they had discovered that any furniture they rested on was the perfect blend of sturdiness and comfort. Mercutio hadn't said anything about it, so neither had they.  
  
As he found a comfortable position Benvolio was aware that Mercutio watched him—Mercutio's chin resting in his hand so he could stare more easily—but he stubbornly ignored it. The knowledge of his every movement being watched made his body heat though, and he couldn't help but shift awkwardly. In the beginning it was hard to read, distracted as he was, but as he delved deeper into the culture and funeral rites of the ancient Andurrans, the surrounding world faded away.  
  
Benvolio had read almost a quarter of the thick tome when his stiff back demanded his attention. Breathing out heavily, he closed the book and discovered with a start that Mercutio was still observing him, although he had shifted position as to lie against the armrest.  
  
"Have you been watching me the entire time? How long have I read?" Benvolio looked around, trying to find any sign of how much time had passed.  
  
"A couple of hours, I believe. Dusk will fall in another few," Mercutio answered without hesitation. "You know you stick your tongue out when you really concentrate? Just a little, nothing more than the tip, but still. It is fascinating to watch. And sometimes you grunt and nod to yourself, or sneer at something I would hazard a guess that you do not like."  
  
Benvolio hid his face in his hands. "Please stop. Just... stop talking." He took several deep breaths, practically feeling how Mercutio kept watching him. "You're keeping watch over what's happening in the rest of the castle right? What about Ty? Tybalt? Is he okay? Has he started wondering where I am?"  
  
Mercutio's eyes lost their focus as he focused on his magic, Benvolio assumed. "He is in the kitchen, cutting up a rabbit to cook for dinner, I presume. I must say he _is_ stabbing into it rather viciously. I almost feel sorry for the poor creature. Good thing it is already dead. Has he not had any opportunity to get rid of his frustration today? Maybe you should talk to him about it; he is treating that rabbit very poorly. It has done nothing to warrant that sort of handling."  
  
Benvolio rolled his eyes. "Such amazing advice coming from you of all people. Sure, I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll be so very grateful, especially when he hears it came from you."  
  
"That sounds good, do that." Mercutio's tone was light and expectant, and Benvolio remembered how much fun Mercutio had with riling up Tybalt. For the umpteenth time he despaired of the company he now kept. "But no, it does not seem like he has started to wonder where you are. He seems to have been preoccupied with certain acts of violence since you left, judging by the state of the statues and armors in the great hall. Petty acts of violence, really. He must know I will have rebuilt everything by tomorrow, does he not?"  
  
"Ask him," Benvolio answered shortly. Of course Tybalt knew. That's why he destroyed everything he could get his hands on so happily. Thankfully he kept those bouts of destruction to whenever he and Benvolio were separated; even if all the items were repaired, Benvolio didn't like the idea of casually demolishing anyone's property. The items belonged to someone, someone who had spent energy and concentration building them, and it was nothing but a sign of bad temper to let loose your anger on them. Even if the items and furniture in question were magical and had been created by the same inhuman person keeping them prisoners.  
  
Mercutio hummed and kept watching Benvolio. Having enough of being gawked at, Benvolio stared back, determined to make Mercutio back down. As Mercutio understood what he was doing a grin slowly spread over his face, until he bent his head back and laughed.  
  
"You are too good, too good, brave Benvolio." He jumped out of his seat and circled the chair on which Benvolio sat. "No matter what I do, you are not afraid to challenge me. I _love_ it! I have never met a human with such daring. I have never met a human who did not flee screaming when they found out what I am, in fact. You and Tybalt," he leaned down over Benvolio's right shoulder to murmur into his ear, "you are _special_." He gave Benvolio's cheek a quick peck, then took a few dancing steps away as he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Now, I have things to do, villagers to haunt, lands to raze, cities to destroy, and so on. Very important matters. I am afraid I simply _cannot_ stay any longer and keep you company this evening," Mercutio drawled.  
  
"You're going to go downstairs and mess with Tybalt, aren't you?" Benvolio asked with a dry look.  
  
Mercutio spun around with a mischievous grin. "That I am. You know me too well."  
  
"Not like I had a choice in the matter." Benvolio shrugged and looked down on the book in his hands. If Tybalt was already in a bad mood, and Mercutio was set on teasing him, then the possibility for property destruction was too great to easily ignore. But then, the knowledge he'd wanted for years literally laid in his lap, ready to be devoured.  
  
"You know, the candles in this room are all enchanted," Mercutio said idly. He picked up a candlestick from the table where his stack of books had disappeared, Benvolio now noticed. "They will keep burning just as brightly until the last person leaves the library. Also, because there are simply too many books to remember in here, I came up with a spell a few years ago to make it easier to find what I want. All you have to do is whisper the title or subject that you are interested in into one of the candles, and they will light brighter the closer you get. Although, it is quite amusing to just pick a book and see where you end up," he finished with a laugh.  
  
Benvolio fingered the leathery cover as he thought. Tybalt could take care of himself for one evening, and even if the whole ground floor of the castle ended up in pieces Mercutio mended all broken things so quickly. It couldn't hurt for him to stay there a few more hours, could it?  
  
"Have fun." Mercutio grinned as he walked out the door, waving happily at Benvolio.  
  
Benvolio looked down on the book and shrugged. Why not? He shifted into a more comfortable position and opened the book back to where he'd stopped reading.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Tybalt hated the kitchen. He hated the whole castle, every nook and cranny, but he especially hated the kitchen. It was large and unnecessarily well-lit, with a big fireplace and cauldron, enough benches and tables that a dozen people could work without bothering each other, and tools he had never seen before. The pantry was always stocked to the brim, and even if Tybalt took much more than he actually needed, just to make a point, the next time he returned to grab something it was like he had never been there. That, if anything, creeped him out. He had refused to touch anything from the kitchen in the beginning, and it hadn't been until Benvolio had yelled at him that he had started eating again.  
  
He dropped the rabbit meat in the bubbling stew, watching them slowly sink. How Mercutio got all the fresh meat, he didn't know. There had been a couple more rabbits hanging in the pantry, several plucked chickens, a whole pig carcass, a barrel of fish, and more, yet Tybalt could tell they hadn't been dead more than a day. He would have noticed someone bringing in all those animals, whether they be dead or alive, and he would definitely have noticed if Mercutio had gone out hunting for it all. Maybe he'd have missed one day, but every day?  
  
A scratching sound made him spin around with raised fists. He had left his sword in the room they used, and he had had his hands full when he walked to drop off the meat. The knife he'd used laid a few steps to the side, and if it were Mercutio coming to pester him that would be too great a distance. He didn't expect anyone or anything else, since he hadn't seen another living soul since he and Benvolio had arrived.  
  
A small meow caught his attention, and he looked down to see a ginger cat rubbing itself against his leg. Automatically, he bent down and carefully reached out his fingers so it could sniff them, and he couldn't help smiling as it buffed its head against them, the well-known sign for wanting to be petted. He happily obliged, scratching its chin, and it wasn't long until he could hear a purring sound.  
  
"Where did you come from?" he murmured. "Have you been here all along? All alone in this big castle, with that crazy creature? How did you come to stay here? Did you belong to someone once, a person who cherished and loved you? You did, didn't you, you're so friendly I can't imagine something else. What happened to your master?"  
  
The cat lifted its head and looked at him for several seconds with clear yellow eyes, before it meowed loudly and sashayed over to the cauldron, where it meowed again. Tybalt straightened with a chuckle.  
  
"You're demanding, aren't you. I'll gladly share the food with you, but you will have to wait. It's not done yet, and even if it were it would be too hot for you. You would burn your tongue."  
  
The cat studied him, then jumped up on the nearest table with a strong leap. It looked straight at him and meowed, just as demanding as before. When he walked over it stood up to meet his hand, and it started purring almost the instant Tybalt's hand touched its fur. It had been months since he last petted a cat, and he had missed it more than he would have thought. He had always found it comforting, feeling the soft fur beneath his fingers and hearing a cat's soft purring, but as he looked down on the cat he was feeling more at ease than he'd been in weeks. He hadn't been that easily moved before coming to the damn castle.  
  
The cat jerked away from him and hissed angrily, and Tybalt realized he had squeezed it harder in his anger. Regret overcame him and he felt even more miserable than he'd done before; how could he have hurt an innocent creature that had placed its trust in him?  
  
He slowly reached out his hand again, trying to direct all his remorse towards the small animal. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to do that, I swear. I was just thinking of something bad, and my mind disappeared. Please don't be afraid, I swear that I won't do it again."  
  
The cat eyed his hand, then him. He tried to let it show on his face how truly remorseful he was, but he wasn't sure how well the cat could see it. Slowly it reached out its head and licked Tybalt's index finger with a scratchy tongue. It was one of the best feelings Tybalt had experienced.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
\-------  
  
  
Benvolio eyed Mercutio from across the table. "Tybalt has been very cheerful lately."  
  
Mercutio didn't look up from the board as he contemplated his next move. "Really? I must say I am doubtful, since his scowling looks the same as always to me. He might have a slightly happier tone in his voice when he screams though, but I cannot be sure."  
  
"You are a regular jester." Benvolio rolled his eyes. "He's happier, more at ease. It doesn't bother him if I spend the day in the library. On the contrary, he sometimes suggests me going some days. Ever since that day you first showed me the library, when you disappeared after saying you were going to annoy him."  
  
"I was not the one who said that, if you remember correctly. You were." Mercutio moved his game piece and looked up with a smile. Benvolio didn't smile back.  
  
"He's been talking about a cat, a ginger tomcat with yellow eyes. Very intelligent from what he's told me. Uncannily so, I'd say. And strangely enough, whenever he has spent the day around this mysterious cat, which I have never seen, you are nowhere to be found. Strange, don't you think?"  
  
Mercutio leaned back and hummed, looking innocently thoughtful. "Not that I can say. This is a strange place to begin with, what with my magic imbued in everything. Strange things, as you say, simply happens."  
  
"Stop your drivel." Benvolio stared at Mercutio, who simply raised his eyebrows. "You and I both know that you're the cat that has Tybalt in its spell. After all, you've talked about using different shapes, even at our first meeting. You're not exactly keeping it secret that you can change into more forms than a dragon. I mean, red cat with yellow eyes? It's only because Tybalt is so weak to felines, and cats in particular, that he hasn't figured it out himself yet."  
  
"Ah, yes, he truly is a prince of cats, with the way he handles them," Mercutio said with a chuckle. He shrugged and looked at Benvolio with an amused smile. "I could ask you why you would think all these things, but that would be to insult your intelligence so I will not."  
  
"Then we can get to the point. What are you doing?"  
  
Mercutio picked up a game piece and played with it idly. "I am playing a game. My opponent is taking his time, sure, but-"  
  
"Mercutio."  
  
Mercutio pouted pitifully. "You are always so strict. Tell me, are you that way in the bedroom too?"  
  
"Mer-"  
  
"Yes, yes, stop changing the subject. Really, Benvolio, you are _far_ too prudish. No, I do not have an evil master plan regarding Tybalt, if that is what you are wondering about. I simply enjoy his company."  
  
Benvolio snorted and crossed his arms. "And you expect me to believe that? So far, whenever you went to 'enjoy his company' that meant getting him angry. Why the sudden change?"  
  
"I have no intention of telling you." Mercutio's face was as hard as Benvolio's, but then he blinked and a mischievous grin spread. "Unless, of course, we change our game. I am growing tired of this one, since I will win in three moves anyway, and this could be of more interest to us both."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Benvolio glanced down at the board for a second, surveying the game pieces and realized Mercutio was telling the truth regarding their current game.  
  
"I propose, my dear, a game of answers." Mercutio leaned forward over the table eagerly. "We ask each other a question, about whatever we wish to know, and the person asked has to answer it. It is the _perfect_ game to get to know one another a little more _intimately_."  
  
"And you expect me to believe you'll answer honestly?"  
  
"Yes. After all, there is no reason for me to lie," Mercutio said with a shrug. "Now, I will start. How long have you and Tybalt been sleeping together?"  
  
Benvolio choked, and Mercutio watched with an expectant look as he tried to breathe again. He had expected some sexual question from Mercutio, but not that and especially not in such a blunt way.  
  
"You- we're not-" Benvolio began, but Mercutio rolled his eyes.  
  
"Spare me. I did not insult your intelligence earlier, please do not insult mine. You have had sex several times since you came here, did you really think I did not know? Now, we are playing a game, so answer my question. How long have you and Tybalt been sleeping together?"  
  
Benvolio chewed on his lip and glared, trying not to think of Mercutio watching him and Tybalt be intimate. "I don't know, four, five years. What are you?"  
  
"That is a terribly rude question to ask someone," Mercutio sniffed, but before Benvolio could swear at him he continued, "I am a person, maybe I should start by saying, not too far different from yourself. In looks at least, if nothing else. My people call ourselves magi. As you have noticed I have magic, but what you probably do not know is that all of my kin has magic too. And I am far from the strongest one." He smirked at the badly hidden horror on Benvolio's face. "We prefer not to mix ourselves with any other race, so you do not need to worry about facing someone else. _I_ am simply one of a kind, even amongst my own kind. Heh. Hmm, what else can I tell you. We do have an innate ability to shift shapes, which has nothing to do with our magic. I personally consider this shape to be our natural one, since this is the one we are born in, but I know there are plenty who disagrees. Stubborn fools, the bunch of them. I hear there is a large faction that considers the dragon form to be our true shape." Mercutio shook his head. "Back to you. Do you have a family?"  
  
Benvolio blinked. "Uh, yes, I do. My parents are dead, but I have a cousin and aunt and uncle who I'm close to."  
  
"Ah, that is nice. You should go back to see them soon. I guess you have not been back to see them for some time, right? It does not feel like your life is the kind to make quick visits home easily available."  
  
"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Benvolio sighed deeply and rubbed his temples. "Okay, next question. Where does your kind live? Because I have never heard of any race called 'magi' nor any nameless one with the abilities you talk about."  
  
"That is not surprising, since, like I said, we prefer to keep to ourselves. According to our history books we did live among the rest of you a long time ago, but apparently our intrigues caused too many wars and large-scale destruction, not to mention the eradication of a few species, so those who remained decided to move away to a more secluded place. We have a large canyon which we have made perfectly suited to our tastes among the Northern Mountains."  
  
"The Northern Mountains?" Benvolio stared at Mercutio, who only nodded. "The Northern Mountains?”

“Mhmm.”

“Where all the dragons live? The incredibly territorial dragons that kill any person who comes near?"  
  
"Yes, precisely. I believe it is our proximity to the dragons that first gave the idea that our natural shape is the same as theirs. After all, we do spend quite a lot of time as dragons. I still think it is nonsense, of course, but I cannot argue against how good it feels to straighten out your wings and turn to the sky. At times I have actually-"   
  
"Stop it!" Mercutio raised an eyebrow as he leaned back in his chair. Benvolio glared hard from where he stood, his chair fallen to the ground behind him. "I don't want to hear any more lies!"   
  
"I have not told so much as one lie," Mercutio said quietly.   
  
"Yeah, right. You really expect me to believe that, hundreds of years ago, we were almost wiped out because of your people, a race of which I have never heard of before. Which are not only all magic-users, but also live in a place which means certain death. I don't even know why I bothered to do this, I knew you were going to lie through your teeth."   
  
"You make baseless accusations, Benvolio." Mercutio stood up as well, casting a dark shadow over the wall. He was glaring just as hard as Benvolio, and Benvolio could feel the air grow heavier. "I have not uttered one lie this evening. Not to you, not to anyone. I am sure you will not believe me if I gave my word, though, so tell me: what do I have to do to make you realize that I am telling the truth?"   
  
"You can't," Benvolio answered with a sneer.   
  
Mercutio growled and grabbed something from below his clothes. Benvolio got a cold feeling in his gut as he saw Mercutio pull out a dagger. Had he finally pushed Mercutio too hard? Was this the way he was going to die?   
  
"You stubborn little- _humans_ ! Always think they know best," Mercutio muttered as he walked around the table towards Benvolio. It was with wide eyes that Benvolio watched him take the dagger and make a large cut into his palm. When Mercutio reached out his bloodied hand—how could he even use it, Benvolio was certain he could see bone—Benvolio took an automatic step backwards, his arm lifted to try and ward off Mercutio. Mercutio only rolled his eyes and grabbed Benvolio's hand, cutting into his flesh as well—thankfully not nearly as deep. Then he pressed their wounds together, as Benvolio stared at their hands with a sense of having been removed from reality. He almost missed it when Mercutio's eyes started glowing, the tell-tale sign of him using his magic.   
  
"As our blood joins together, we will share a bond of honesty. Never will I lie to you, and never will you tell me a lie. There," he finished and dropped Benvolio's hand. His eyes were their regular, deep yellow color when Benvolio looked up at him. "Are you satisfied now? Try telling a lie, since you do not trust me."   
  
"You cut up my hand." Benvolio wasn't sure how he felt, or even what he was supposed to feel or do.   
  
Mercutio rolled his eyes with a groan. "Do not act like such a baby. It is just a little wound, it will heal in a few minutes."   
  
"What? No. No, it won't. It'll take weeks, and even then I don't know if it'll leave a scar or not! What are you _talking_ about, minutes?"   
  
Mercutio was silent for a few seconds, just looking at Benvolio, before something—something that looked suspiciously like embarrassment—came over his face. "Right. You are a human, with human healing. I forgot." He rubbed his neck with the hand still holding onto the bloodied blade, and looked away sheepishly. Benvolio was struck by how cute he looked, though it was a thought he immediately ignored. "My apologies.   
  
"Anyway, back to the important thing," he said quickly, avoiding Benvolio's accusing eyes by placing the blade on the table and rummaging around in his clothes again, "If you try lying, you will find that you cannot. Just... try it."   
  
Benvolio accepted the handkerchief Mercutio handed him and wrapped it around his wounded hand, glaring to show him just how little he appreciated the situation. When he tried to open his mouth, however—planning to say that he had never read a book, something they both knew was a lie—he found his voice gone. He frowned and tried again, but still no sound came out.   
  
"If I got it right—which I am sure I did—you will find that your voice will not let you tell me any lies. Just like I am unable to say anything untrue to you." Mercutio sauntered back around the table, playing with the dagger as he went. Benvolio could see that the wound in his hand had already shrunk noticeably. "So I hope you will believe me now; I have not lied to you even once this evening."   
  
Benvolio pursed his lips and thought as he slowly grabbed his chair from the ground and put it upright. There was the possibility that Mercutio had put a spell only over Benvolio, or that he was somehow immune to his own spells, but Benvolio had felt the power of the spell. He had seen Mercutio's eyes glow, and he had felt something stopping him when he tried to lie. "I believe you," he said slowly. It was no lie, then, since he could say it. He did believe him.   
  
Mercutio beamed. "Great! So now that we have come past that boring interruption, I believe it is my turn to ask you something. I should actually get to ask you two questions, since you did ask me twice in such quick concession."   
  
Benvolio sat down heavily, suddenly feeling so tired. "Go ahead, I don't care."   
  
"Good, good. Then, do you consider yourself and Tybalt romantically involved?"   
  
Benvolio groaned and would have rubbed his hands over his face if he hadn't remembered his wound in the last second. "Why do you have ask that? _I don't know_. I don't think so. We are friends and partners, we like and trust each other completely, and yes, we sleep together whenever we feel the need. It's easier that way, rather than finding some unknown person we can't even be certain won't try to kill or rob us. But romance? That's not- not us. Why do we _keep_ getting asked that?"   
  
"Oh, someone else have asked, have they? I would love to hear more about this perceptive person one day," Mercutio said with a glint in his eyes. An image of Julia and Mercutio meeting appeared in Benvolio's head, and he swore to himself he would never, ever let them meet. "My other question is this: have you thought about me naked?"   
  
Benvolio immediately opened his mouth to answer negatively, but no words came to his tongue. Mercutio's leer widened as the seconds passed in silence. Finally Benvolio groaned and covered his face with his uninjured hand. "Shut up," he muttered. He had the feeling his face was roughly the same color as the tomatoes Romeo had been so proud over having cultivated last time Benvolio and Tybalt visited. Probably the same color as Romeo turned whenever Julia shared all his various mishaps.   
  
"I am satisfied with that answer," Mercutio said with a grin. "Go ahead, it is your turn."   
  
"Right." Benvolio cleared his throat and tried to think of anything that would affect Mercutio as much as Mercutio's questions embarrassed him. "What are your weaknesses?"   
  
"Oh, dear. That is quite a list, I am afraid," Mercutio said with a thoughtful hum. To Benvolio's disappointment, however, he didn't look disturbed at all. "I talk far too much, to begin with. My brother- no, everyone I have spent any longer amount of time with has complained about that. It was so bad once that my uncle tried to order me to stay silent. Of course, I ignored him. He can command everyone else to do whatever he wants, but how could he ever think I would obey such a ridiculous order? I would never be able to stay silent for long, I love talking and sharing my thoughts far too much. I have heard many complain about me being direct, but I do not really think that counts as a weakness, so let us ignore that. Let me see. I really do not get along well with dogs, I cannot _stand_ the feeling of velvet on my skin, honey makes me itchy, and the smell of too strong perfume makes me sneeze. I have had others tell me I drink too much, but I do not agree with them. It is _healthy_ to enjoy a good drink or two! And more."   
  
Benvolio shook his head as Mercutio talked. He wasn't sure what he had expected. " _Fine!_ It's okay, you don't need to say anything more, that's enough."   
  
"But I was just getting started," Mercutio said with a pout. Benvolio pretended he hadn't spoken.   
  
"It's your turn to ask a question, I guess. But I swear, if you ask another sexual question or something about me and Tybalt, I'm leaving the room."   
  
"You are so boring." Mercutio sighed heavily and leaned on his hand. "As you wish, no sex related questions. Even though it takes away all the fun... What made you decide 'monster-hunting' was something you wanted to dedicate your life doing?"   
  
Not a sex related question, true, but it was just as hard to answer. "It was when Tybalt and I had just left our hometown,” Benvolio answered after thinking a while. “We were just exploring, trying to find out if there was something for us out there. A small village we were traveling through had been attacked by a couple of barghests, and those who weren't simply dead were left in despair. There wasn't much we could do for the villagers, but we could do our best to make sure those creatures didn't harm anyone else. It was tough, tougher than either of us had expected, but in the end we were victorious. The gratitude of the villagers... it's something I'll never forget. And that was the start of it. We trained, we tried to find as good gear as we could get our hands on, and we went around in search of those monsters that no one else could or dared face. I like it, makes me feel like I am really doing something to help others."   
  
"And what manner of monstrous deeds calls for your special attention?" Mercutio's voice was so soft that Benvolio first thought he'd imagined it, and his face was carefully blank. It unnerved Benvolio, to say the least, and he didn't say anything about it being his turn to ask a question.   
  
"Destruction, killing. It varies from situation to situation. The thing they all have in common is that no one else is willing to kill them."   
  
"So, you say they all... deserved it?"   
  
Benvolio frowned deeply, unsure of what exactly had gotten over Mercutio, but not liking it. "Yes, I would. Like you, for instant. Killing innocent villagers and farmers for no reason for a whole decade. That caught our attention."   
  
Mercutio's face twitched, then returned to its blank state. Benvolio was feeling more and more like that face was a very bad sign. When Mercutio spoke his tone was hard as steel. "Of course you call them innocent. Maybe I would even agree with you about some of them. But I _dare_ you to look me in the eyes and tell me that there has not been one innocent among all those you have killed."   
  
Benvolio shook his head. "I don't know. Can you even call beasts whose nature it is to kill innocent? If they hadn't yet killed someone they would have."   
  
"I agree wholeheartedly."   
  
Benvolio stared at Mercutio, feeling much like he had been hit in the head, because those were the only times he normally had this much trouble following a conversation. He didn't dare say anything, simply waited for Mercutio to say what he was playing at. He had to have a point, even if Benvolio had no idea what it was.   
  
Mercutio tilted his head, still looking at Benvolio with that unreadable face. Benvolio wanted his regular face, full with emotions, back. "You kill beasts that have it in their nature to kill. So have I. Why, then, are you hunting _me_ , but consider _yourself_ fully justified in your actions?"   
  
"Because those I've killed are beasts, but you kill humans! It's in no way the same!"   
  
"They are beasts to you, and humans are beasts to me. Since I came down from the vale I have seen you humans do so many horrible acts." Mercutio's face wasn't blank anymore, but Benvolio wasn't sure he liked the rage that shone there instead better. "I have seen the corpses of a tribe of fauns after they gained the ire of the nearby human village, I have seen unicorns being hunted and sold and treated in the cruelest of ways after having their horn sawed off, I have seen the ruined nests of hippogriffs and basilisks and cockatrices alike. Once I met a griffin whose mate and cubs had been slaughtered while she was out hunting for food for them. They had a small nest in a grove east of here, near the ocean, where they were living in peace, away from any human—away from any of the so-called _'intelligent'_ races—until a wandering group of humans decided that they just _had_ to be killed. They were monsters, after all, and the world would be a safer place without them. I helped her lay her kin to rest, and then I helped her track down those responsible and kill them. I enjoyed every second." He directed a cold look at Benvolio. "According to what you say, those men did the right thing, killing the abominable monsters. Three young griffins who had not yet learned how to use their wings. They were four months old!"   
  
"I- I don't-" Benvolio gritted his teeth together and shook his head. His thoughts were running wild and he couldn't say for sure what he thought. He did think that dangerous creatures had to be killed, he was not going to back down on that, but he couldn't say that Mercutio had done wrong.   
  
Mercutio rose from his seat, his anger fading as he stared at Benvolio. Disappointment shone from his eyes. "No, I did not think so. You have such righteous anger about me killing villagers, but you do not think about what those 'innocent' people might have done. As far as I am concerned, you humans are far more dangerous than any of those creatures you call monsters, and far more despicable.   
  
"I am done with this game for today. Tybalt is looking for you, by the way. Apparently it is time to eat." He walked away from the table as he spoke, leaving Benvolio to stare at his back. There wasn't any more words exchanged between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed but the memories of home only gets stronger.

It was afternoon and sun was high in the sky, shining down mercilessly on Tybalt as he trained. He swung his sword at an imaginary enemy, then paused with a deep sigh. If it had been a real opponent they would have easily been able to block and counter-attack, and he would most likely have been unable to defend himself. He glared down at the sword—the spare one he made sure to have in case he'd need it—and resisted the urge to throw it to the ground. The spare sword was almost identical as his destroyed one in build, but he had never actually used it before and it felt wrong in his hands. Without the enchantment the weight was different, and the small scratches in the hilt was missing. It was only details, but it made all the difference, and he couldn’t get past it.  
  
"No, please, do not stop. You are doing a spectacular job, but I am sure you still need some more training."  
  
Tybalt groaned and glared at Mercutio, who was sitting at the foot of a tree behind him, right where the garden stopped and the courtyard started. "You have guts, coming here when I have a weapon ready in hand."  
  
"Tybalt, dear, you have tried to kill me at least a dozen times these last few weeks. I _never_ expect you to be unarmed, no matter where you go." Mercutio smiled brightly.  
  
"And one day I will succeed on separating your head from your neck," Tybalt hissed. "I'm in the middle of training. What do you want, filth?"  
  
"Again with the endearments." Mercutio winked. "It makes me so happy to know you care. I want nothing, I swear. All I am doing is sitting here and enjoying the view."  
  
"What view?" Before he had finished asking he had formed a possible answer in his head, which was only confirmed by Mercutio's leer. As usual Tybalt had removed his shirt before he started his training routine, and he had been at it for over an hour. With the sun warming him up, as well as the strain of his exercise, he was covered in sweat.  
  
"A most pleasant one," Mercutio purred.  
  
Tybalt glared and hoped he didn’t flush when Mercutio studied him. He refused to let Mercutio think he was unnerved by his staring, so instead of turning around and walking away—which would feel like running away—he walked closer to the other man. Mercutio looked at him with raised eyebrows and a small smirk.  
  
"Stand up," he said shortly when he stood at Mercutio's feet. With that same amused face he rose and looked at Tybalt expectantly. Tybalt took another step forward, his face less than a foot from Mercutio's, and watched as Mercutio's eyes widened ever so slightly. Just that felt like a victory, and Tybalt grinned.  
  
Careful to give as little warning movements as possible Tybalt stabbed. His grin slipped off his face, however, when he felt a warm hand close over his. No matter how hard he pulled he couldn't move his hand, and when he looked up Mercutio's eyes were glowing. Mercutio was the one grinning now.  
  
"That was a good try, I commend you. You did not give any warning at all of what you were planning to do. If I had not already known you would try something, seeing as how you have been trying to kill me many, many times, you might have gotten in a good hit. But I admire this new strategy, getting so close to your opponent that your breaths mingle before trying to attack. It is certainly surprising, not to mention intimate—and you know how I so enjoy being intimate with you.”  
  
Tybalt narrowed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, pulled back his free hand, and punched as hard as he could. His fist never reached Mercutio.  
  
The force that hit his chest was stronger than any man and sent him flying backward. He floated for what felt like an eternity until his back collided with the hard ground, all air knocked out of his lungs and bruises bursting to life under the impact. Immediately he tried to get back up on his feet, but the lack of air only made him flop back down again, and he forced himself to take deep, wheezing breaths.  
  
As soon as he had regained his breath somewhat Tybalt gritted his teeth and rolled over, ignoring how his bruised muscles screamed in protest at the sudden movement, and pushed himself to his feet. He had been thrown halfway across the courtyard, leaving a distance of almost five meters between him and Mercutio. It was a small relief to see that his replacement sword was lying only a small distance ahead, rather than by Mercutio's feet. It took him six steps to get close enough to pick it up, once again ignoring the ache as he bent down. He didn't look away from Mercutio even once.  
  
"Is there something you want, dear Tybalt?" Mercutio cocked his head with a smile, looking as comfortable as though he was having a chat with a friend.  
  
"Stop with your magic for once, and fight me for real." Tybalt hefted his sword as he talked. "Just you and me, sword against sword. No cheating, a fair fight.”  
  
Mercutio actually laughed at that, bending over and putting his hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter. Tybalt's hand tightened around the sword hilt, and he imagined skewering Mercutio with it. See if he'd laugh then.  
  
"Forgive me," Mercutio said and visibly fought to keep down another burst of giggles. "It is just... _why_ would I do that? For one, I have no training with a sword—I doubt I would hold it the right way if I tried, and I have heard that is important—and you know more about melee fighting and have more experience than I. Me fighting you like a human, if I were to pretend to be human, would be unfair to _me_. I would love to fight you, I truly would, but since you would try to take my life I would have to respond in kind, and I have no wish to kill you. No, you will have to amuse yourself another way. I have several suggestions, some of which I am sure you will find quite pleasurable."  
  
" _Coward!_ "  
  
Mercutio went still and watched Tybalt with a small, sharp smile. "That is a matter of opinion. _My_ opinion is that I am not a brainless fighting-obsessed brute who looks for impossible fights only to whine _'unfair'_ when he does not get what he wants. Now, you say I am a coward for refusing to agree to a fight which would only end in my getting hurt, simply because you demand it? While you so fittingly forget that I am doing my utmost to not kill you right where you stand? _I_ am a coward? _Screw you._ I will not dance to your tune, no matter how you complain or what names you may call me. I will not fight you. I do understand, however, that you crave a challenge." It was hard not to notice how Mercutio's eyes started glowing, nor how the earth below Tybalt's feet started shaking ever so slightly. "I will be nice and give you one."  
  
Tybalt jumped backwards and raised his sword in a protective stance as the shaking intensified. Pieces of earth and mud flew up from the ground as though ripped by powerful fists, and in front of Tybalt's eyes the earth gathered to form a vaguely humanoid shape. It was shorter than him, by at least a head. It would have looked more human if its torso did not end in the thick stump where its neck and head should have been. It was sturdy-looking, that much he could say, but the way the earth kept moving around made it look like the thing would fall apart with one hit.  
  
"What is that? A golem?" Tybalt looked quickly at Mercutio who was making himself comfortable under the tree again.  
  
"Not exactly, no. Where a golem has some sort of life, this one is completely devoid of any such thing. I will be the one controlling its movements. It will give you the fight you want so badly—since it will be me that you are fighting, in a manner of speaking—and it will not use any magic," Mercutio said with a tight but mischievous smile. "It will be a fair fight."  
  
Tybalt eyed the thing in front of him, then pointed his sword at Mercutio. "I'm not interested in fighting one of your creations. You are the one I want to fight, it's your blood I want."  
  
"I will be happy to give it to you, without resistance even," Mercutio grinned, " _if_ you can pass my friend, that is."  
  
Before Tybalt had time to do more than open his mouth, the earth creature moved, faster than Tybalt would have anticipated. He barely had time to raise his sword to block as it swung its arm. It felt as unyielding as stone, rather than earth, and the impact rattled through his bones.  
  
"You really should focus on it instead of me," Mercutio called out in a cheery tone that made Tybalt see red.  
  
_Fine_. He would cut the earth down to pieces again, and then he'd deal with the real pain in his ass.  
  
Tybalt took a step to the side to avoid his opponent, his blade raised in defense. Using his momentum, he swung his sword above his head to bring it full-force down on the creature's knee, stepping forward to its unguarded side. It caught his sword at the last moment, and swept it away with such force that Tybalt had to draw back. He pursed his lips. Quick movements and reflexes, with a body that could easily withstand a sword. He would have to look for some sort of weakness then. Everything, alive or not, had a weakness.  
  
He circled the creature, making quick attacks and retreating almost directly. The creature hadn't made any more attacks after that first one, only standing still and blocking or evading Tybalt's attacks. It didn't matter which way he was attacking from, each and every one of his attacks were easily deflected, and he glanced back at Mercutio. He was sitting still as a statue, his glowing eyes staring straight ahead. Tybalt tried moving several steps to the side and looked again. Mercutio's eyes hadn't moved at all to follow him.  
  
They were maybe four meters apart now. A short enough distance that Tybalt should be able to cross it in a few seconds. He could stab the sorcerer before he regained his focus and could use any of his annoying magic.  
  
Tybalt tightened his grip on his sword and looked straight at the creature. The decision had been made. He jumped forward, made a feint to the left and moved to the right, slipping past the creature, and dashed towards Mercutio's still figure. His blood boiled in his veins.  
  
Then an enormous arm grabbed him around the middle and threw him back. He rolled around a few times and got to his feet quickly, glaring hard at the creature once again standing between him and his target. He had been so close.  
  
"And _you_ are the one calling _me_ a cheat?" Mercutio sounded angrier than Tybalt had ever heard him. Good. " _I_ was upfront with this whole thing, _I_ came up with a compromise to make us both as satisfied as we could be—since you refused my other offer— _I_ have been fighting according to the rules, with only my creation and with no magic. _You_ are the one who is cheating!"  
  
"That whole thing is made by magic, and you're controlling it with magic. How can you even say you're not using magic?" Tybalt roared and attacked again without waiting for what Mercutio would say.  
  
Mercutio's eyes flashed brighter than Tybalt had seen them before, and the next moment Tybalt found himself pressed into the ground by the earth creature. Its massive fists were pressing against his chest, and no matter how he tried he couldn't move. It was hard to breathe. He took as deep a breath as he could and raised his sword, with the intention of banging it against the shoulder, but one of the fists moved to press his arm down again. It hurt, but he gritted his teeth. He would not scream. It didn't take many seconds before his hand simply couldn't hold on to his sword anymore. The pressure on his chest grew.  
  
He couldn't breathe.  
  
" _What is going on here?_ Stop it immediately!"  
  
The pressure lifted instantly. Tybalt rolled over to his side and clutched his arm to his chest while he took big, gasping breaths. Running steps were heard, and Benvolio quickly came to a stop and crouched next to him.  
  
"What in the name of the Father's smelling carcass happened here? _Mercutio_!" Benvolio looked over his shoulder. "Get over here right this instance!"  
  
With Benvolio's help Tybalt managed to sit up. He could still move his fingers and wrist, so nothing was broken, and he was almost breathing normally by the time Mercutio had stood up. He glared as hard as he could as Mercutio slowly made his way over to them, looking just as angry as Tybalt felt. He didn't meet Tybalt's or Benvolio's eyes though.  
  
"What were you thinking? That thing.... what is that, is it a golem of some kind?" Benvolio watched the earth creature curiously but then shook his head. "No, doesn't matter. Make it disappear. You've fought enough for today."  
  
Mercutio made a small waving motion with his hand, his eyes glowing quickly and then dimming again, and the shape dissolved. Tybalt watched the earth fall to the ground with a deep satisfaction.  
  
"Good. Now. _What the fuck_ were you two thinking? Mercutio, you were about to kill Tybalt, don't pretend you didn't notice that. With your powers you should know better than to do this! We have talked about this, several times. Your powers are too great, and you forget too easily how little it takes to maim or kill someone. You _can't_ lose your temper like this, not unless you want to be without any sort of company again, because if you kill Tybalt—accidentally or not—you'll have to make sure to kill me quickly after. Now, I _know_ you don't want to kill either of us, so just _stop_ already.  
  
And Tybalt." The grin on Tybalt's face slipped away in an instant when Benvolio turned his disapproving eyes on him. "You think I don't know that you're the one who keeps pulling him into these fights? Don't look so surprised. Your whole body is full of bruises that just mysteriously started appearing one day, do you honestly think I didn't notice them? Or did you seriously think I wouldn't put it together?" Benvolio smacked Tybalt's head, hard. Even Mercutio winced. "You've been so self-absorbed ever since we came here, only caring about yourself and your own feelings."  
  
"No, that's not-"  
  
"Shut it. You're feeling trapped, I know. You're feeling helpless and it makes you angry, because being angry is far better than the alternative. I know. But you have got to start thinking with your brain instead of your fists, because this behavior is getting out of hand. If I hadn't been nearby and heard you two, what do you think would have happened? You would have died. No!" He raised a hand and Tybalt closed his mouth again. He hadn’t noticed he had opened it. " _You would have died._ You need to face it; you have no way of winning against him. If he wanted, he could squash you as easily as a bug. Can you even imagine how much he holds back when you try to draw him into fights? And when you finally push him too far and he kills you, what do you expect me to do then? Have you even considered that? No, of course you haven't, you short-sighted ass."  
  
"I'm sorry," Tybalt murmured and touched Benvolio's whitening fist.  
  
Benvolio relaxed his hand—Tybalt noticed several half-moon marks in his palm and promised himself he'd pay extra attention to them later that evening—and gave Tybalt a forced smile. "It's not enough to say sorry unless you actually mean it, you know."  
  
"I do! I- I just didn't think. Before. I _am_ sorry." Tybalt desperately wanted, needed, Benvolio to know that he was sincere.  
  
Benvolio looked at him for a long time, then snorted and shook his head. This smile was smaller, but it was genuine. "You ass. I won't ask you to promise to stop forcing fights, but I want you to always remember that you're not the only one here. We are partners, and we live and die together."  
  
Mercutio cleared his throat, and Tybalt's heart jumped into his throat. He had somehow managed to forget that the sorcerer was standing right there. Mercutio was avoiding looking at either of them and he wore an expression Tybalt just couldn't read.  
  
"I believe this is enough excitement for today. Would not want to intrude on you two further, this is already getting too awkward for my taste, so I think I will go away for a little while. Anyway, I have been meaning to stretch my wings so this is a good opportunity. I will see both of you later."  
  
Tybalt watched in silence as Mercutio walked a dozen steps to the side, and he stared transfixed at Mercutio's transformation from human to bird. He had seen Mercutio change shapes several times now, mostly into the dragon shape they'd seen him in the first time, but also into a wolf, and one frightening time, into a barghest. The predator bird he just changed into was a form he had seen at least four times—and possibly more, although he hadn't been aware that it was Mercutio—and he liked it the most of the sorcerer's many shapes. He liked to think it was because it was his smallest and least dangerous one, and it enabled Tybalt to imagine killing him more easily.  
  
At the same time as Mercutio took to the sky, Benvolio stood up and shook his head with a sigh. When asked, he didn't say what he was sighing about. Tybalt didn't press him, fully aware that Benvolio was still upset with him, and only followed him back into the castle.  
  
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
  
Benvolio looked across the table at Mercutio. His opponent was staring down at the chessboard between them and didn't even notice Benvolio studying him. He was chewing on his index finger as he thought, and Benvolio was almost completely certain that it was done unconsciously. It was one of his most endearing habits.  
  
With a sound of satisfaction Mercutio finally moved one of his pieces, then grabbed one of Benvolio's pieces and moved it from the chessboard with a happy hum. His smile stiffened when he looked up at Benvolio, and he looked down on himself quickly. "What in the world are you smiling about?"  
  
Benvolio blinked. He hadn't been aware that he was smiling. Clearing his throat he said, by now accustomed to having to arrange his words so as to not try to lie, "Nothing I want to tell you. But on another note, I find it pretty funny that you think so hard about a simple move," he added quickly. He made his point by glancing down at the board and quickly moving one of his own pieces, raising his eyebrows pointedly.  
  
Mercutio snorted and shook his head. "This is a game that demands thinking and long term strategy planning. It should be right up your alley, so one could wonder why you keep losing."  
  
"I'm not much for games, that's all," Benvolio said with a shrug. "Games and reality are too different to believe that, because you always win a game, you would also win in real life. In my opinion you think too much about this game."  
  
Mercutio hummed, but he was lost in his thinking again, and Benvolio could return to watching him. The light from the big fireplace didn't quite reach the table, so they had placed a couple of Mercutio's bewitched candles on each side of them, and the way the light was dancing across Mercutio's face was enchanting. If he hadn't been completely certain Mercutio didn't have anything to do with it, Benvolio might have thought he had cast a spell of some sort.  
  
No, the attraction Benvolio felt was far more natural than any spell, and he had been fighting it since the dragon turned into a man in front of his eyes. It had taken time, but Benvolio had accepted his interest in the other man. He was a beautiful person, after all, and even if some might find his yellow eyes too alien, to Benvolio they only enhanced his appeal; his claws were still a source of nervosity, but Benvolio was finding himself getting more and more used to them as well. If they had met in some other way, or if the situation had been different, then maybe...  
  
But the situation was as it was, and even if Benvolio could sit and admire the man in front of him, there would never be anything more. He would never allow anything else to happen, no matter how many invites and offers Mercutio made. Maybe one day Mercutio would even realize the situation he put Benvolio in whenever he made his advances. The chance was low, considering how obtuse Benvolio had discovered he could be, but Benvolio held onto hope.  
  
"You are smiling again."  
  
Benvolio blinked and snorted when he saw Mercutio’s pout. He leaned on his hand and grinned. "I guess I am."  
  
"And of course you have no intention of telling me what it is you are actually finding so funny." Mercutio sighed dramatically and pouted even harder. Benvolio only smiled wider.  
  
"You're absolutely right. I'm not."  
  
Mercutio groaned and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you act just like Valentine, with that same 'mightier than thou' attitude."  
  
Benvolio raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. Mercutio didn't talk much about his family, and the few times Benvolio had asked about them he had been given nonsensical answers. "Your brother? What's he like?"  
  
"What he is like? Hmm, a tough question. It has been over a decade since I saw him last, but I hope he has not grown up too much while I have been gone. When I left he was barely more than a child, not even forty yet, but he has always had this grave personality. I blame our uncle for that," Mercutio added with a snigger.  
  
"Wait, wait. You said, forty? Forty years old?" Benvolio stared at Mercutio who only nodded with a strange look. "Just a child at forty? How old are _you_?"  
  
"I turned eighty-six a few months ago." Mercutio shrugged at Benvolio's gaping. "I do not understand your surprise. My kind are not the only ones with longevity; you have elves and centaurs, as well as dwarves."  
  
Benvolio shook his head. "You're right. I was just... I didn't consider that your people might be one of those kinds as well. You, uh, don't strike me as being that old. Tell me: in human years, how old would you be?"  
  
"That is rude," Mercutio said with an upturned nose. "I _should_ stop expecting better from you, I suppose. That is just as bad as asking a gnome how tall they are, or when a griffin last cleaned their feathers, or how much a dragon weighs." He leaned forward with a serious expression. "Whatever you do, do _not_ ask a dragon how much they weigh. They have very sharp fangs and claws, and they are _very_ sensitive about certain matters. Promise me you will never do that. I would very much like to never see you with your intestines hanging on the outside of your body. _Promise me!_ "  
  
"I promise," Benvolio said slowly.  
  
"Good. _Creator_ , this fixation you humans have on everything being compared to you can be rather vexing. It is like you forget you are far from the only race existing." Mercutio waved a hand lazily. "Anyhow, my closest guess would be that in humans years I would be somewhere between twenty and twenty-five. It is hard to say, since our lifespan is so different from yours."  
  
"I see." Benvolio nodded, while his mind was busy working with the new information he had gotten. "So your brother, he would then be... ten?"  
  
"No, he is older. Like I said, our lifespan is different. He should be around fifteen in human years by now." Mercutio shook his head. "I hope he has not lost what little humor he had. He was quick to laugh when he was little, but as he got older he stopped smiling so easily. I have always done my best to cheer him up as much as I could, but it only worked to some extent. And now that I am gone, I doubt there is anyone else who even cares about his smile."  
  
"I recognize that worry." Benvolio smiled softly as he thought back. "My cousin Romeo is just a few years younger than me, but I have always felt like I needed to protect him and care for him. It didn't help that he has always been very emotional, ever since we were small children. Every time a girl broke his heart I was so scared that he'd never recover, and that he'd never smile or laugh again. He has someone now, a wife he loves dearly and who loves him back, so I don't need to worry any longer, but I remember the feeling."  
  
"That must be a relief." Mercutio's eyes were far away as he talked. "The hardest part about leaving home was leaving Val. He did not understand it, kept running after me and pull at my arms and yelling. He begged me to stay, or at least take him with me. I wanted to, Creator, I did not want to leave him there, but I could not take him with me. Uncle would care for him, and protect him and teach him much more than I ever could. It was for the best that he stayed there, but he did not understand. He could not-and how could he? I had made sure he did not know the details of what happened, and I made Uncle swear to keep all rumors about it from him. I could not stay, and he could not come with me. I knew that, and I do not regret it, but leaving him was one of the hardest decisions of my life.”  
  
Benvolio was silent, waiting for anything more, but when it became clear that Mercutio had said all he was going to say he spoke. "What did happen? You’ve never told me."  
  
Mercutio blinked, then turned a grin towards him. It pained how false the expression was, and that Mercutio apparently thought he wouldn't see through it. "That is right, I have not. Of all the things you might ask me that is one secret I will not tell. But! Enough about such heavy topics! Let us discuss something far more interesting. You said your cousin has a wife? Tell me about it. How did the two of them meet?"  
  
Benvolio wasn't sure how much further he could push, so he only smiled and committed what Mercutio had said to memory. "It was actually an accident, if you would believe it. See, my family and Tybalt's had a feud going on, had been since before either of us was born. It had gotten bloody quite a few times, although I don’t think anyone died. But anyway- Romeo has always been had an eye for girls, even since he was a child, and he grew up to become a hopeless romantic. He searched for this one true love which apparently didn't exist anywhere, since he fell in and out of love with every girl he met. As it so happened, a few years ago he had fallen in love with one of Tybalt's cousins. It was a very bad thing, I'm sure you can imagine, and I did my best to dissuade him." Benvolio shook his head while Mercutio grinned. "The girl didn't even love him back, so after a while of having to listen to his horrible poems about heartbreak I dragged him away to a ball. I had hoped he would find some other girl to set his sights on, and he did. I just couldn't imagine it was another of Tybalt's cousins, the actual daughter of the house."  
  
Mercutio laughed at that, and Benvolio chuckled too. It was an amusing tale, several years later, even if no one had felt that way when it happened. He looked over at where Tybalt lied on a bear coat in front of the fireplace, breathing softly with his eyes closed and looking so relaxed Benvolio’s smile widened. Out of everyone, Tybalt had been the least happy one.  
  
"Anyway, as luck would have it she fell in love too that night. Romeo left my side and spent the night with her, talking and making awful poems and promises, and I don't know what. What I do know is that he seemed awfully cheery the next day, and refused to tell me why when I asked. I'll tell you this: Romeo never kept a secret from me. Ever. So of course I couldn't let it be, and followed after him when he sneaked out that night. I didn't know what I had expected, but it certainly wasn't to watch him get married."  
  
"Really? To the girl he had known one day?" Mercutio gaped, and Benvolio shrugged.  
  
"It might seem bizarre, I know. I was shocked when I saw it happen. But considering that they're still happy together, and just as much in love as that first day, I guess they were just meant to be together. After the secret ceremony I ran back home and stayed there until the next noon, so I don't know how exactly, but somehow the word about Romeo and Julia spread. The next day, when Romeo and I were taking a walk, Tybalt confronted us and tried to challenge Romeo to a sword fight."  
  
" _That_ I can imagine!" Mercutio threw his head back and laughed. For a second Benvolio was sure that it had woken Tybalt up, but he only shifted a little then went still again.  
  
"Yes, well, it was all heating up very quickly, and looked like it was going to get bloody, so I… yelled that Romeo had married Julia?"  
  
Mercutio shook his head. "I wish I could have seen that. I guess even you were young and easily panicked once."  
  
"Yeah. I really didn't think about what I was doing, I just didn't want anyone to get hurt. I'll never forget Tybalt's face when he heard it. He called me a liar, of course, and refused to believe it when Romeo also said it was the truth. It was enough to bring down the bloodlust, however, and no one fought that day. There was a lot of shouting, though. Anyway, we told the adults and they talked with each other and Romeo and Julia, and since they had gone through all the ceremonies they were a married couple in the eyes of the gods. Plus, the tongue lashing Julia gave her parents was apparently enough to make everyone scared of disobeying her. So, our families put the feud to rest—quite unwillingly—and tried to get along with one another. Julia and Romeo have been happily married for over four years now."  
  
"That is nice." Mercutio stretched languidly and grinned widely. "And how come you and Tybalt got to become such _close_ partners?"  
  
Benvolio rolled his eyes. Again with the insinuations. "Tybalt is, like I said, protective of his cousin, and he refused to let Romeo be around her without supervision. I was there too, to keep an eye on Tybalt in case he decided he wanted to try fighting Romeo again. It was bad enough to have to stay and keep watch, I didn't want to endure his sullen silence too, so I talked freely. Eventually he started answering me, and we become friends. I convinced him to give Romeo a chance, he convinced me to leave the town with him. He said that I would languish in such a small place and that the world was waiting for me, but I think he just wanted company," Benvolio said with a fond look at Tybalt's back. "The rest you know."  
  
Mercutio was silent long enough that Benvolio turned back to him with a questioning look. He was met by a quick smile, but he was certain that, in the moment before he turned around fully, Mercutio had been looking at him with a strangely longing expression. There was no traces of that in his face now, however, and Benvolio told himself he had only imagined it.  
  
"That sounds like a nice little tale. I hope I will never have to deal with my brother finding a boy or girl he loves one day though," Mercutio said with a deep, dramatic sigh, putting his hand to his cheek as he shook his head. "My little brother... my little, innocent, baby brother. Must they all grow up?"  
  
"Unfortunately, yes." Benvolio chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "One day, even if it might take longer for your kind than for ours."  
  
"Heh, that is likely true. After all, I was not that old when-" Mercutio stopped abruptly and blinked. Before Benvolio had said anything he pushed away from the table and took a few staggering steps backwards. "I think we have talked enough for tonight. I should go."  
  
Benvolio frowned. Mercutio refused to meet his eyes, and that unnerved him, like he had done something wrong. "What about the game? We're not finished."  
  
"We are. In another move you would have lost," Mercutio called over his shoulder as he left the hall with quick steps.  
  
Benvolio looked down at the board and realized Mercutio had moved a piece while they'd been talking. It didn't take long for him to see that Mercutio had been right; no matter what he did he would have lost the next time Mercutio played. He leaned his head on his arms with a sigh and thought. It had been an interesting conversation, but he couldn't tell if that was a good or a bad thing.  
  
A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders. Hadn’t he already known it was Tybalt he would have jumped high. As it was he did not even twitch. "Hey. I thought you were asleep."  
  
Tybalt only nuzzled into his hair, and Benvolio absent-mindedly stroked his head. It seemed it was a strange evening for them all.  
  
  
  
\-----------  
  
  
  
Tybalt stared at the ceiling. He had been lying on his bed for several hours, but he couldn't find it in him to move. The sun shone brightly through the open window, throwing warm rays of sunlight on the right part of his body, and he was hot, almost to the point of burning. Next to him lay dozens of letters, some finished and some barely started. They were all addressed to Julia, but she would never read any of them.  
  
His stomach rumbled but Tybalt only ignored it. The thought of going to the kitchen and making something to eat was somehow daunting to him. Benvolio had tried to make him eat something earlier that day, but Tybalt had always been the more stubborn of the two and eventually Benvolio had had enough of his silences and left. Where he had gone Tybalt didn't know; he was just happy that he had finally been left alone. Benvolio meant well, that he knew, but his constant worrying had been more stifling than anything else.  
  
The only perk of the last few days had been that he hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of Mercutio. He had been able to wander the castle freely, for once without being bothered by the sorcerer. It should have thrilled him, since Mercutio always made sure to show up and annoy him at least once a day, but he hadn't felt any elation. He hadn't felt much about it at all.  
  
A small scuffing sound told him that he wasn't alone anymore, and he glanced at the door. It had been buffed open and a small, lithe creature was making its way towards him. "Go away, Peaches. I don't want any company today."  
  
The cat ignored him and jumped up on the bed, looking at him for a second before it started to clean its paw. Tybalt closed his eyes with a sigh. He made a gesture towards the door. "Don't pretend you don't understand. Go."  
  
The cat stretched and yawned widely before sauntering up to sit on his chest. He glared at it, even though he knew the glare wouldn't have any effect. "I mean it. _Leave_. You've been avoiding me, in all your shapes, for days, can't you keep doing that the rest of my life? I'm not in the mood for any of your games, so go bother Benvolio instead. He enjoys your conversations much more than I do."  
  
The cat blinked and for a second they just stared at each other. Then the shape shifted and grew until Mercutio was straddling Tybalt, naked as he always was when he transformed, strands of red fur lying all over and around Tybalt. For once Tybalt's eyes didn't wander past his chest and he didn't even feel his face heat up, and idly he thought that his new-found lethargy had at least one positive effect.  
  
"So you have known? For how long?" Mercutio looked down on Tybalt with a pout.  
  
It was hard to shrug, lying down and with Mercutio making it hard to move, but Tybalt did his best. "I don't know. I never thought about it, but I think I always knew. You never made your shape-shifting a secret, after all."  
  
"But you never reacted, or said anything. I was certain you thought I was just a normal cat."  
  
Tybalt snorted lightly, a corner of his mouth twisting up. "I never believed you were a 'normal cat.' You understood everything I said and you were far more intelligent than any cat I've ever met. If I ever thought about it I attributed it to this place; it makes everyone and everything strange. Besides, I have never seen another animal here except for your various shapes. It's not subtle."  
  
Mercutio sighed. "I let you call me _Peaches_."  
  
"Yes, you did. Now that we've established that I know all about your game, get off."  
  
"Why, Tybalt, are you offering?" Mercutio grinned and trailed a claw lightly along Tybalt's chest. "I most certainly will not dream of saying no if you are."  
  
Tybalt swatted away Mercutio's finger, barely even frowning as he did. "I'm not. I just want you to leave."  
  
Mercutio raised an eyebrow and placed both his hands on Tybalt's shoulders, leaning down until their breaths mingled. "You will have to make me," he breathed.  
  
Tybalt sighed and turned away his face. "Fine. Do whatever you want."  
  
Mercutio blinked and straightened again, frowning deeply. "That is all? Really? You will not even yell at me?"  
  
"I just want to be left alone, but you're apparently not going to leave. There's not much I can do about that, now can I?"  
  
Mercutio stared at Tybalt with pursed lips for several long moments before he climbed off with a huff. He took another moment to look down at Tybalt with crossed arms, then swirled around and marched towards the door.  
  
"You're leaving?" Tybalt asked.  
  
"I am going to talk to Benvolio," was all Mercutio said before he was out of the door and disappeared.  
  
Tybalt blinked after him. It had been much easier than he thought to get rid of Mercutio, and the sense of quiet peace settled over him again. He moved his hand a little, brushed away the fallen fur from his chest, and reached for one of the letter, and the longing returned in full force. It had been so long since he had last sent a letter to Julia, and much, much longer since he had seen her face. How big would little Isabella be now? She had just been a small toddler, just barely having learned how to walk, when he last saw her, and now she would be nearing her third birthday. She had looked so much like Julia, even if she had Romeo's eyes.  
  
Crunching the paper in his fist Tybalt took a few steadying breaths. He had to write to Julia, tell her- tell her everything. Everything he had done since they'd last seen each other, everything he had seen and thought and felt, and how much he missed her. He would gladly let her yell at him for hours if he could just see her face again.  
  
Slowly he sat up and looked around for the quill he had discarded a long time earlier. When he finally found it he didn't waste a second in grabbing an unused piece of paper and scribbling down the beginnings of another letter. Idly he remembered Benvolio and Mercutio. Maybe he should have told Mercutio to conjure himself some clothes before he ran off to look for Benvolio.  
  
  
  
\--------------  
  
  
  
" _Benvolio_ _!_ We need to talk."  
  
Benvolio turned around and opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. It was—in hindsight—a mistake. His reaction when he saw Mercutio coming rushing towards him, without a single thread covering his body, was to bite his teeth together hard. Unfortunately his tongue was in the way, and as a result he had to nurse his wounded tongue for almost a minute before he could speak, while Mercutio stood impatiently in front of him.  
  
"Are you not done yet? You bit your tongue, nothing more, and it should have healed by now. You humans are so weak." Mercutio huffed as he crossed his arms, drawing Benvolio's eyes to his chest. He quickly forced them shut.  
  
"Yes, I know we are a very weak race and you can't understand how we're still alive. You've said." He could talk almost without it hurting, and decided it had to be good enough. "What is it?"  
  
"Something is wrong with Tybalt. I visited him, but he did not yell at me or try to kill me. He did not even growl. What is wrong with him?" Mercutio gestured wildly as he talked, and Benvolio followed his movements distractedly, until he finally realized what had been said. Once he did, he started laughing uncontrollably while Mercutio glared.  
  
"You're remarkable. Truly remarkable. You're always looking down on us humans, but you can't even understand something as easy as the consequences of your actions?"  
  
Mercutio was getting annoyed, that much was clear, but Benvolio didn't care. "Did you really think we wouldn't be affected by being kept prisoners? It's been three weeks, Mercutio, and we haven't been able to leave the castle. As far as we know you'll never let us go, and we'll stay here until the day we die, and we'll never see our families again."  
  
"You are exaggerating,” Mercutio spat with a grimace and another wave of his hand. “I promised I will let you go, and I have not done anything to make you think I will not. Like you said, it has only been three weeks. That is nothing. And besides, if it is so awful, why are _you_ not acting any different?"  
  
"Maybe it's nothing for your kind, with your eternal lives," Benvolio answered with a sneer, "but we humans only have a short amount of time. If we're lucky and live a full, healthy life without any illnesses or wars or accidents that will shorten it, we might live to seventy or eighty at most. That's nothing compared to most races, especially those that live centuries or even millennia, like elves and you. We feel every day that pass in a different way than those with long lives do."  
  
"Okay, fine, I understand your point. You live short, tragic lives, and a month is an eternity for you. So if it is so horrible for humans to be stuck here a full month, then why are you not lying moaning on your bed as well?"  
  
Benvolio turned around, too mentally exhausted to even roll his eyes, and shook his head as he began to walk around in a small circle. He could feel Mercutio’s eyes following his every step. "I don't know. There are several reasons. First off, Tybalt is a person of action. He feels best when he can do something, whether it's protecting someone or fighting someone or... anything, really. He needs to feel like he does something. Here, it doesn't matter what he does; if he tries to fight you you'll push him aside as though he's a little child and laugh at his attempts, and if he destroys every statue and tapestry and I don't know what, then you'll have repaired it all the next day. Nothing he does makes a difference, and it's hard on him. Me, I don't have the same needs as he does. I learn and I plan for the future, and that's what I normally feel good doing. Not to mention I'm far more patient than he is."  
  
Mercutio studied him as he spoke with a grim face. "I do not want Tybalt to be like this."  
  
"Then release us." Benvolio stopped and looked Mercutio up and down critically. "Let us go, if you truly want to prove you're a man of your word. That's the only thing you can do."  
  
The following silence was long, longer than any Benvolio had ever been experienced with Mercutio, but he kept his mouth closed. He had said his piece, and it was up to Mercutio now.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Benvolio blinked. "Wait, 'okay?'"  
  
"Yes." Mercutio nodded. He didn't seem sad, happy, or angry. Instead he had a thoughtful face as he returned Benvolio's confused look. "I will let you go. Tomorrow, because I imagine you will have to pack your things and get ready and everything. Besides, Tybalt did not look to be ready to travel right now. Hopefully he will feel better tomorrow."  
  
"Oh. Okay." Benvolio didn't know what else to say, and apparently that was all Mercutio was going to say as well because he nodded once more before turning around and walking away. Benvolio didn't feel even a bit bad as he ogled him, all the way until Mercutio disappeared around a corner. As soon as he was out of sight, Benvolio gave a weak chuckle and shook his head. He hadn't really thought about what Mercutio would do, but he definitely hadn't expected he'd let them go just like that.  
  
With a grin quickly overtaking his entire face, Benvolio walked—although many would describe it more as skipping rather than walking—towards the stairs, to the second floor and their bedroom, where he guessed Tybalt was still lying on his bed. Hopefully the news would get him out of that bed quickly.  
  
  
  
\----------------  
  
  
  
Tybalt grinned as he led his horse through the big wooden doors, and he could feel his heart swell when he felt the sun on his face. Somehow it felt completely different from when it shone on him within the castle walls. It felt much, much better. Belatedly he realized that he was actually humming.  
  
Behind him and slightly to his left Benvolio was walking with a small smile. He had worn the smile when he came to tell Tybalt the news the day before, and he hadn't stopped smiling since. It really didn't bother him, since Tybalt couldn't stop smiling himself. He felt better than he had in weeks, and as they passed the last shadow cast from the high building he took the opportunity to stretch.  
  
Where would they go now? They could go anywhere they wanted, absolutely anywhere at all. Maybe they could make a quick visit home, to see Julia and her family. That would be nice, he thought wistfully. Even if she most likely would yell at him.  
  
A sharp inhale from Benvolio made him turn around with a quirked eyebrow, and as soon as he saw what was happening he understood Benvolio's shock, the reason his smile had slipped off his face. The castle was surrounded by a shimmer, making it look like he watched it through water or mist, and as he watched with wide eyes the whole building shrank with rapid speed. It felt like the change happened during the time it took to blink, but he knew that it had actually taken a little less than half a minute. At the end Mercutio made a gesture from where he stood a handful feet behind them and Tybalt could just barely see a small block fly into his hand, which he then put in his mouth. Tybalt stared gaping as he swallowed.  
  
"The best place to keep your treasures is in your own body. That is what the Elders in the mountains taught me," Mercutio said with a grin as he turned to face them. "That is why the myth of dragons having a hoard they guard is so ridiculous. If they have any treasures they swallow it. Of course, most times the treasures also do not come up again, but I have discovered that magic helps a lot with that little problem. I have to stress, the little problem." He giggled to himself and sauntered towards them.  
  
Tybalt didn't know what he was supposed to do, although the urge to scream was very strong. He had a feeling about what was going on, and he didn't like it. The hand that held the reins was whitening, and his horse was snorting nervously.  
  
"Mercutio, what are you doing?" Benvolio asked carefully. He had a far more reasonable tone than Tybalt would have had.  
  
"Oh, my dear Benvolio, is that not obvious? I have grown tired of this place, so I decided to come with you." The grin only grew, especially as he studied their faces.  
  
"No." Tybalt shook his head, more and more wildly. "Not a fucking chance. We just got rid of you, and I won't fucking let you ruin this for me."  
  
"Oh, but I am afraid you have no choice," Mercutio purred. Tybalt wanted to punch away that smirk of his.  
  
Instead he turned to Benvolio. "We can leave him behind. We have horses, he's just on his bare feet. He won't be fast enough if we go now." Even he himself could hear how desperate he sounded.  
  
Benvolio pursed his lips and looked apologetically at him. "Ty... he can change shapes. He can turn into a bird, or a dragon, and possibly other winged creatures. He could easily catch up to us."  
  
Mercutio leaned on Benvolio's shoulder and nodded. "Do not forget my magic, as well. I cannot make myself faster or teleport or any such things, but I can easily stop you. And your horses. You will just have to get used to my presence."  
  
Tybalt kept shaking his head. "I don't want to. No. I refuse."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll find other things, or people, that will interest him more." Benvolio tried to look optimistic, but Tybalt could tell even he didn't believe his own words for a second. "We'll just have to deal with it a while longer. At least we won't be stuck in the castle anymore?"  
  
Tybalt only groaned and mounted his horse, having decided to pretend they didn't have the world's most annoying sorcerer insisting on following them. When he looked back he saw a ginger cat making itself comfortable in Benvolio's arms. He could hear the purring from where he sat, and his hands itched with the want of petting the feline.  
  
Gritting his teeth Tybalt spurred his horse onward and shouted 'ya', and it sprung into a gallop. He'd slow down in a while and let Benvolio catch up, but first he needed to get away from Mercutio and the damned impulses he got while being around him. He would never get used to being around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Tybalt chewed on a small bone—the remains of his dinner—and watched Benvolio break a thick branch into two and throw on the fire. It was burning steadily and made the air comfortably warm, and with a good meal in his stomach Tybalt was sleepily satisfied. The forest was quiet and peaceful, and since Benvolio would keep guard the first half of the night Tybalt could drowse all he wanted.  
  
They had made camp when dusk began to fall in small forest just a few hours from Peri's border, which they would then finally leave the following day. The woods were far from any larger road or settlement of any kind so the risk of them being disturbed was small, and the risk of suddenly facing any danger was just as low. With the exception of Mercutio terrorizing a part of the eastern lands, Peri was an unusually peaceful kingdom, with a reputation of not even having many highwaymen threatening the people. Benvolio and Tybalt agreed that the cause of this was both because there simply wasn't any riches to be had, since most of the population were simple farmers, but also because they were protected by their much more powerful neighboring kingdom, Beroea.  
  
There would be no disturbances during the evening. Not from any outside sources at least, Tybalt thought as his expression turned bitter. Mercutio was chatting happily with Benvolio, who was in Tybalt’s opinion far too comfortable in keeping up his end of the conversation. Just seeing them removed Tybalt's earlier sleepiness and replaced it with annoyance instead.  
  
He had done all he could to get rid of Mercutio, but nothing seemed to work. When he made Benvolio ride away and leave Mercutio behind, he would only transform into a bird and catch up to them within minutes—perching on the back of Benvolio's saddle and laughing at him, just to rile him up. Tybalt had tried to every night to wait until Mercutio fell asleep and then pack up and leave—if he didn't know where they went he couldn't follow them—but so far he had always fallen asleep first, and when he woke up he found Mercutio awake as well. He had even made Benvolio ask him to find someone else to bother, after much pestering and a particularly pleasant moment in a lake they'd passed, but Mercutio had only laughed.  
  
One day he had woken to discover that Mercutio was nowhere to be found, and that whole day Tybalt had felt more carefree than he'd done in months. They'd ridden as far as they could, only stopping when Benvolio decided it was getting too dark, and that night Tybalt had been concentrating all his happiness on Benvolio, for once being able to let go without worrying if a certain someone was watching them. He had gone off into the woods to scream and vent his frustrations when morning came and he was woken by Mercutio making breakfast. Benvolio still hadn't gotten an answer to where he had gone.  
  
"You are looking awfully tense." As Mercutio took an uninvited seat next to Tybalt, he wondered if it was worth the effort to try and hit Mercutio, but decided against it. Benvolio would only sigh and shake his head again, as if he was a child not able to play nice. "It is such a beautiful evening, I cannot understand why you are frowning so deeply."  
  
"You. It's always because of you," Tybalt muttered.  
  
"You are dear to my heart too." Mercutio winked and sniggered at Tybalt's grimace. "So tomorrow we will leave Peri, and move on towards new adventures. Do you have any plans about where we are going?"  
  
"Anywhere we can get rid of you." As if he could hear their conversation Benvolio glanced over with a quirked eyebrow, and Tybalt could practically hear him admonishing him inwardly for being childish. He sighed and took out the rabbit bone from his mouth, throwing it to the side. "We're going through Beroea into Astia, and from there- who knows. Maybe we can take a trip to the Northern Mountains and drop you off there."  
  
Mercutio hummed thoughtfully. "A kind and lovely offer, truly heartwarming, but I think I have to refuse. I have just begun to explore this world, and it is far too soon to return home. Do you not have any innocent creatures to hunt, or bounties to collect?"  
  
"The money we got from 'defeating' you will last us for a good while." The memory of riding through the village with the cheering people while Mercutio sat curled up in Benvolio's lap gave Tybalt a strong feeling of distaste. They hadn't actually defeated anyone. "We're not going to take any new jobs for now, unless it's something extraordinarily bad, not with you following us."  
  
"Why, Tybalt, do you not trust me?" Mercutio pouted and leaned against Tybalt’s shoulder, not caring about the glare he got in response as Tybalt quickly pushed him away. "I could make your work so much easier, you know. You would not even need to ask. Say, just imagine a monster terrifying some unsuspecting town somewhere, and here comes the heroes to vanquish the terrible foe. They will certainly reward you richly. Just like with the villagers; they had no idea the 'dragon' they had feared so much was right there." Mercutio sniggered. "'You saved us, you saved us. We have you to thank for our lives, our saviors.' So cute."  
  
Tybalt growled as he grabbed Mercutio's throat and pulled him close. Mercutio seemed moderately surprised at his actions, only raising his eyebrows even as Tybalt squeezed harder. "Don't mock them! They didn't know that we- they didn't know the truth." He scrunched his eyes closed and released Mercutio again.  
  
"It was the truth, though." Tybalt opened his eyes and glared at Mercutio, still so close. Too close. He looked back at Tybalt with a serious face, as though he wasn’t mocking Tybalt with every word. "Even if you did not manage to win against me in a fight, or kill me, or whatever else you think 'defeating someone' means, you _did_ save the villagers. It was you and Benvolio who made me leave the place, was it not?"  
  
"That's not-"  
  
"That's exactly it. It might not have happened as you imagined it would, but the end result was precisely what you had set out for." Mercutio moved back, and Tybalt could start thinking again. "You might not have killed the monster, but you made it disappear, and that was what they wanted. That was all they needed to know. You should stop feeling so bad about it."  
  
"Shut up." Tybalt averted his eyes and stared away into the forest on his left. He didn't want to listen to Mercutio, didn't want his words to make sense. They had deceived the people and taken their money, and that was it. There was nothing else to add to that, or to make it better.  
  
A buff at his arm made him look down, and he swore loudly. The cat looked up at him with big yellow eyes, and buffed him with its soft head again. Tybalt tried to resist, he really did, but his hand moved as though with a mind of its own, and the cat purred as soon as his hand touched it. He could only helplessly let the animal climb into his lap and make itself comfortable, all the while purring loudly.  
  
Tybalt pretended he didn't see Benvolio chuckle, and he ignored the fact that it was Mercutio, and not an actual cat, and shifted into a better position. He had a feeling the cat wouldn't leave him for a long time, so he might as well make it comfortable for himself. The purring soon made him sleepy again, and he fell asleep to the comforting sound.  
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
Benvolio sighed and tried to ignore Mercutio and Tybalt arguing behind him. Tybalt refusing to let Mercutio ride on his horse—and Mercutio not just turning into a cat and jumping on the horse anyway—was getting more and more irritating, since he kept arguing so adamantly about it. It was a point of stubbornness, Benvolio supposed, since all three of them knew Tybalt loved having the warm ball of fur near him. As soon as the horses had rested and drank enough they'd keep moving, and then they would finally shut up.  
  
He appreciated Mercutio making Tybalt feel better about them taking the money, he did, but he just wished Mercutio didn't also feel the need to rile him up every chance he got. Twice in the past week he'd had to intervene when Mercutio had annoyed Tybalt too much, resulting in Tybalt pushing back until Benvolio could practically feel the blood lust roll off Mercutio. The next time they arrived at a tavern, he would rent two rooms, and put Mercutio and Tybalt in the other one, he promised himself. After making the two for them swear not to destroy anything. 

As if that would be possible, he thought and snorted.   
  
The sound of hooves caught his attention and he looked up. Further ahead, over by where the road curved to the right, a group of riders appeared. Bandits, Benvolio realized quickly and closed his eyes for a quick prayer to whichever deity might hear him. Hopefully, they'd just ignore and ride past them quickly; Benvolio did not wish for a fight, and he feared both Mercutio and Tybalt would accept one far too eagerly. He could see them all now, and counted eleven riders. Humans, all of them, but they looked well-trained. Fighting them would be too much effort for Benvolio's taste.   
  
Apparently, the gods did not want anything to do with him, as the leader of the group made a sign for the others to slow down as they got near. He couldn't hear any arguing behind his back anymore and he wasn't surprised when he felt Tybalt step up next to him. A warning glance made Tybalt stop growling, but he didn't let go of his sword. Of course, Benvolio had a firm grip on his dagger as well, just making much less obvious.   
  
"What do we have here? Travelers?" The leader paused in front of Benvolio while his men surrounded them.   
  
"Mercenaries, on our way to Andorra. A Count there owes us a debt, and we're going to cash it in. Beroea has been too peaceful for us," Benvolio said. If nothing else he knew that the weariness in his tone was real enough, even if his words weren't. Casually putting his free hand on one of the daggers visible in his belt he hoped that he and Tybalt both looked armed enough to make the bandits feel it simply wasn't worth the hassle to pick a fight.   
  
"Mercenaries, huh." It was something in the man's tone that made Benvolio pay more attention to him, and he realized that the man wasn't looking at him anymore. Benvolio could have cursed long and hard—and he had to work hard not to show any of his feelings on his face—when he remembered that they weren't just two obviously experienced fighters anymore.   
  
Benvolio took a quick glance back at Mercutio, and saw him curiously studying the men surrounding them. As always he had no weapons on him—why would he? He didn’t need a weapon to kill, after all—and unlike Benvolio and Tybalt, he showed no hostility. He was not wearing any protection, which only made him look more vulnerable. As he was staring at him Benvolio was also reminded of how exotic and beautiful Mercutio actually was, and he knew there was no way for the bandits to miss that. He fought back the urge to cry, or at least lie down and never get up again. There was no way he was going to avoid the fight, no matter how much he talked.   
  
"You two might be what you say, but he's no fighter," the leader said and gestured towards Mercutio. As expected. "I'm not sure what he is, actually. He has the ears and face for an elf, but I've never seen any long-ear with such eyes."   
  
"Oh, that does not surprise me. See, I am not actually from around here." Benvolio felt his urge to kill rise as Mercutio happily started talking. Beside him Tybalt started to growl, and Benvolio agreed with the sentiment. "I come from Alevia, a gathering of islands a month's trip from Peri's coast. My people are normally satisfied with staying home, but I wanted more. In fact, I think I am the first of my kind to travel to these lands in hundreds of years. So far it has been quite an experience. Benvolio and Tybalt here are so kind as to keep me company."   
  
Benvolio could see the ideas fly through the man's head, and he gritted his teeth. Why did Mercutio feel the need to mess with everyone around him? Why?   
  
"Is that so." The bandit grinned—Benvolio didn't think he even tried to to look kind—and hopped down from his horse. Benvolio pulled his daggers, not even trying to hide it, and assumed a better position. Next to him Tybalt did the same, while Mercutio was looking as innocent and naive as anyone possibly could. The bandits would learn the truth soon enough, Benvolio thought bitterly. "I'm sure these  _ gentlemen  _ have done well to guide you so far, but these lands can be pretty dangerous. It would be far safer to travel in a larger group, wouldn't you say? We would happily escort you."   
  
"That is  _ such  _ a kind offer!" Benvolio grunted at the sudden weight as Mercutio leaned heavily on his shoulder. "Truly a selfless man, is he not, Benvolio? To care about the safety of a complete stranger. It breaks my heart to say no. I am positive that Benvolio and Tybalt can get me where I want to go without trouble. But thank you for the generous offer."   
  
The man clearly hadn't expected that answer, judging by his face, and Benvolio fought the very inappropriate impulse to laugh. But then, being in such a situation would make anyone feel hysterical. "I don't think you understood. It's in your best interest to come with us."   
  
In the corner of his eye Benvolio saw Mercutio tilt his head, pursing his lip with raised eyebrows and wide eyes. "Why is that? So you can rape and kill me? Or are you just planning on selling me to highest bidder? I really cannot decide which is more likely. Of course, there is also the scenario where you rape and then sell me, I suppose, but that would not be the best choice, would it? After all, damaged goods sell for a lot less." 

How Mercutio could look and sound so innocent, while saying such things, Benvolio didn't know. Neither did anyone else, apparently, and they all stared uncertainly at their leader. Tybalt snorted loudly, he and Mercutio clearly being the only ones to find any amusement in the situation. How nice for them, Benvolio thought and rolled his eyes.  
  
The bandit leader sneered and nodded at his men, the signal for them all to dismount. "You're coming with us, knife-ear, whether you like it or not."  
  
Benvolio cleared his throat and raised a hand, even as he kept a careful eye on all the men drawing their weapons. "I would strongly advise you not to do this. _Trust me,_ you'll find that it's just not worth it. Just turn around and ride away, and we'll all forget this happened, okay?"  
  
Mercutio clicked his tongue. "Dear Benvolio, can you not tell by their faces? They are just as stubborn as Tybalt on his worst days—" Tybalt scoffed, but didn't say anything, "—and they are even less intelligent. They will not back down." Smiling softly Mercutio let go of Benvolio and stepped forward. He still had that same smile when he reached out a hand and grabbed the bandit leader's face, so abruptly and without warning that no one had time to react. His claws cut into the man's face, causing thin trails of blood to run down the skin, and his eyes glowed. Barely a heartbeat later his fist erupted in fire, quickly engulfing the man's head. Mercutio's next words were drowned by the man's screams, but still Benvolio heard them as clearly as if Mercutio was talking directly in his ear. "The only thing you can do is kill them."  
  
The next moment too many things happened at once for Benvolio to keep track. The bandits around them screamed, some in rage, some in fear, and went to attack. Benvolio evaded the clumsy attack the nearest bandit made; he was scared, staring with wide eyes that quickly lost all life when Benvolio cut his throat. The man next to him wasn't as clumsy, but he was too quick, and Benvolio used his dead comrade as a shield. While the man was pulling his sword back, Benvolio let go of the dead body and dashed forward, first slashing at the man's hand, then stabbing his other dagger in the man's throat.  
  
There was another burning corpse at Mercutio's feet, and as Benvolio surveyed his surroundings he saw Mercutio evade one terrified bandit's attack and setting him on fire as well. Tybalt was a bit away, grinning maniacally as he cut open one bandit's chest. The grin disappeared quickly, however, as he was forced to jump back when a panicked horse came his way.  
  
"Mercutio, stop with the damn fire already!" Tybalt yelled, barely avoiding getting trampled by the hysterical horses. One bandit wasn't so lucky, and Benvolio looked away with a disgusted grimace. He could hear the bones break, and it would be too much for his taste to see the body being trampled as well. Sure, he fought and killed without flinching, but at least his kills were all quick and relatively painless. Being caught under panicked horses’ hooves would be neither quick nor painless, and it wouldn’t leave as clean a body as Benvolio did.   
  
He had looked away just in time, as another man closed in on him, and Benvolio just had time to raise both his daggers to block the attack. The blow was heavy enough to make his arms strain under the effort; he gritted his teeth, before he shoved his opponent back a few steps.  
  
"You damn freaks!"  
  
Benvolio would have rolled his eyes if he had enough concentration to spare; Mercutio was the inhuman one, not Tybalt or he. There really was no reason to lump them all together when Mercutio was the only one setting people on fire. It just was plain unfair. Not that Benvolio was going to take the time to tell his opponent that. He knew when to talk and when to fight, and the time for talking had passed.  
  
He was more distracted than he thought, however, as he didn't notice the man behind him until he felt a strange sensation in his left shoulder, like being pinched really hard. A moment later the searing pain came, and Benvolio realized he had been stabbed through the shoulder. The bandit in front of him took as step back, watching with an expectant look, and when the blade was pulled out Benvolio stumbled to the ground. One dagger fell to the ground as he clutched his wound with gritted teeth, but he kept his eyes firmly on the man in front of him. By doing that he saw the man's expression change, from victorious to shocked to terrified, in just a few seconds. Benvolio turned his head and saw the remains of the bandit drop at Mercutio's feet, who had a furious expression that scared even him. The bandit was missing his head, and it took a moment to locate it in Mercutio's bloody hand; he had ripped it off, Benvolio realized as a wave of nausea crashed over him.  
  
A whimper brought Benvolio's attention back to the bandit he'd been fighting, and he bit back his queasiness. All such things could come once the battle was over.  
  
"Stay. I will take care of him," Mercutio said and with a bloody hand pushed Benvolio down again from where he'd been rising up. Benvolio watched with wide eyes as Mercutio walked towards the bandit, who was quivering so badly his whole body shook. Still, Benvolio had to admire his resolve, because the man kept his guard and when Mercutio came close enough he yelled and attacked. Mercutio did the same as he'd done when Tybalt had attacked him on the first day; with glowing yellow eyes he grabbed the blade of the sword, but instead of making it explode, he pulled it from the man's hands and turned it around, simply stabbing the man in the chest with it. The man looked comically confused as he fell to the ground.  
  
Benvolio's groan as he once again pushed himself up from the ground caught Mercutio's attention, and he hurried to his side, helping him to his feet. "You should not move, that wound looked like it-"  
  
Whatever he was going to say was lost as Tybalt's scream rang through the air. Benvolio spun around, ignoring the new flash of pain at the sudden movement, and saw Tybalt on the ground, one of the two remaining bandits standing over him, and the other running towards them. He was on the move before he had realized it, his pain forgotten. It wasn't hard to evade the bandit moving towards him, and he was past him in two quick steps, a dagger clutched in his right hand. The man standing over Tybalt only had time to look up before Benvolio stabbed him. It was a clumsy attack, with no real focus, and he only hit the arm, but the man yelled and stumbled back several steps. With him out of the immediate distance Benvolio ignored him and focused on Tybalt, even though he knew one must never look away from an opponent until the fight was over.  
  
There was a scream, barely started when it was cut off, and Benvolio heard a whimper and steps running away. Mercutio had killed the first man then, and the other—the wounded one, the one who hurt Tybalt—was trying to run away. There was no doubt in Benvolio's mind that he would not succeed.  
  
Tybalt was taking heaving gasps, clutching Benvolio's hand so hard it was almost in danger of breaking, and as Benvolio looked at his wound he understood why. His chest was marred by a deep gash that ran from his shoulder down to his stomach, and there was blood everywhere. The wound wasn't wide, but it was long, and even as Benvolio pressed down on it the blood kept pouring. It was the worst wound than Benvolio had ever seen on him, and he furiously ignored the tears that ran down his face. Tybalt was still alive and conscious, so there was time, but not much.  
  
"Mercutio!"  
  
It only took a second, and another scream suddenly cut off, then he heard running steps coming towards him. He couldn't look away from Tybalt, so he couldn't be sure who was running towards them, but the gasp came from Mercutio, like he had expected. Benvolio closed his eyes, only for a moment, and motioned towards the wound. "Heal it."  
  
"Benvolio... I- I can't." Mercutio's voice was so unsure and small, so different from anything Benvolio had ever heard from him that he looked up. Mercutio was staring at Tybalt, and he looked utterly helpless.  
  
"Don't lie to me! I know you can heal, I've seen you do it several times, so heal him! Use your magic!"  
  
Mercutio slowly shook his head, but the motion got faster as he spoke. "I _can't._ I cannot do any sort of healing magic, it is not possible. I have tried in the past and it just did not work. The healing I do is natural for my race, it has nothing to do with our magic. I ca- I can't. Heal him. I can't."  
  
Benvolio stared at him, then down at Tybalt, who had closed his eyes, but was still clinging strongly to Benvolio. "No." His voice was just a whisper. Tybalt couldn't die, not like this. There had to be a way, there had to be something.  
  
"Mercutio, you bastard." Both Benvolio and Mercutio jumped at the sound of Tybalt's voice, even though it was barely audible. He was looking up at Mercutio with only half-open eyes, and he didn't quite manage to glare. "The stupid replacement sword broke. If you hadn't destroyed my sword this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Mercutio took a step back and opened his mouth, but no words came out. The reminder of their first meeting gave Benvolio an idea, though, and he asked quickly, "Mercutio! As a dragon, how fast can you fly?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How fast can you fly? How long time would it take you to fly back into Beroea from here?"  
  
"An- an hour, maybe two."  
  
"Good. We're not going back to Beroea, we're going somewhere much closer. A healer I know, she's living with her apprentices half a day's ride from here. You will fly us there, as quickly as you can."  
  
Mercutio blinked and opened his mouth, before Benvolio interrupted him with a shout. "Don't argue with me! Tybalt is dying, and this is his only chance, damn it!"  
  
Mercutio glanced down at Tybalt, his face distraught, then nodded sharply. Benvolio took the opportunity to try and bind Tybalt's wound as best as he could, and forced his hands to stop shaking. Tybalt would make it, he would. He had to.  
  
  
  
\---------  
  
  
  
Benvolio grimaced at the shining sun that hit him as he walked out of the building. Tybalt's room was on the side facing the woods, and the tall trees blocked most of the sunlight. Since Benvolio hadn't left the room for over twenty hours—and would still be there if he hadn't been forcibly removed—his eyes were no longer used to bright, natural light.  
  
Once his eyes had grown accustomed to the stronger light, Benvolio looked around. The healers were all inside, going about doing their various businesses and chores. There were three other people in their care, beside Tybalt, and Benvolio had understood there was always plenty to do. He didn't want to bother them, and once he had been forced out of Tybalt's room—ordered to go get some rest or run around the house a few times, because he was annoying everyone with his restlessness—he decided to try and look for Mercutio, who had been missing  from the scene he whole time.  
  
He had stayed close, though, Benvolio found. 

Mercutio was sitting under a tree a small distance away, far enough that he would be hard to see if one didn't look for him, but close enough that he could watch over the house and all those who came and went. Benvolio walked over and sat down next to him with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Rosa says he's going to completely recover. It was close, and she said several times that she didn't understand how he had managed to live long enough to get here, but he'll be okay. Thought you'd want to know."  
  
Mercutio nodded but didn't look at him or answer. Benvolio waited for a reply, but when nothing more came, he continued by himself. "You weren't there when she saw my wound, which I'm thankful for. I don't think I've ever had someone yell at me so angrily, and while she took care of it she kept telling me what a brainless idiot I was for not even thinking of mentioning it earlier. The whole time." He groaned and rubbed his face. In the back of his head he could still hear her voice, furiously cursing at him. She had learned a lot of new swear words since they last saw each other. "You would have found it amusing, I bet. Could probably have helped her come up with more creative insults even."  
  
Instead of laughing, or at least smiling, Mercutio's frown deepened. "You should have told them immediately. It was a serious wound."  
  
Benvolio shrugged, immediately wincing at the ache. It would take a couple more days until it was fully healed, and he had been warned to be careful moving around. If Rosa had had her way, he would probably have been tied to a bed in order to heal properly, he thought with a shudder. "It wasn't that bad. A few more days and I'll be good as new. Rosa is good at what she does, so there's no need to worry."  
  
"You sound like you know this woman well." Mercutio still didn't look at him, and that—along with his unresponsiveness—was making both his annoyance and worry rise.  
  
"I do. Sort of. Her name is Rosaline Capulet, one of Tybalt's relatives. She was the girl Romeo fell in love with before he met Julia, if you remember. The one who didn't love him back," he said with forced cheer.  
  
Mercutio nodded to himself. "I remember."  
  
"Yes, well, she was always a bright girl with a passion for learning and a talent for healing. She was studying with a healer in our town, and when he left she went with him. A couple years back I found out she had become a full-fledged healer and had made her home here. Her skills are well-known, and since she and her apprentices treat anyone who comes to them, everyone makes sure to keep them safe. Once, when Tybalt and I were here after a mission that didn't precisely go as planned, a troll came here. She didn't hesitate, just walked out with her tools and helped it as best she could. And later she yelled at us for wanting to fight it. I imagine you two would have a lot to talk about."  
  
"She sounds like a wise woman."  
  
"I suppose she is. She is brave, if nothing else. I don't think anyone else would have reacted as well to having a dragon suddenly appear, carrying her wounded cousin and me. And then having that dragon turn into a naked man, on top of that. I did notice how that caused more shock than anything else." Benvolio snorted and shook his head. "No one has bothered you, have they? Said that you're not allowed inside the building or something?"  
  
"No. They have not really said anything. I chose to stay here by myself."  
  
Benvolio studied Mercutio for a while, testing to see if that would make Mercutio finally turn and look at him. But nothing.   
  
"Stop wallowing in misery."  
  
That made Mercutio turn to face him, with a confused face that Benvolio shouldn't find so cute. " _What?_ "  
  
"Tybalt is going to be fine. I'm going to be fine. In fact, my wound is practically gone already. Give it a couple of weeks and Tybalt will be as good as new too. I know what Tybalt said, and I understand that you feel bad about it, but you should stop beating yourself up for it."  
  
"I am not-"  
  
"Don't try to pretend anything else, I know you too well for that. Everything about you—your attitude, the way you speak—everything screams 'guilt'. You should see yourself, you wouldn't be able to deny it if you could.” Benvolio paused and leaned forward. "Can you somehow look at yourself? Is there some spell for that?"  
  
"No, but there are mirrors," Mercutio answered slowly.  
  
"At least your sense of sarcasm hasn't disappeared," Benvolio said with a roll of his eyes. "I mean it though. You destroyed his sword, forcing him to use a weapon of much lower quality. That's true. You—for some reason—decided to rile up the bandits, even making the first kill. That's also true. But you weren't the one who wounded Tybalt, and as soon as that man had seen you there was going to be a battle. You still didn't have to-say all those things, mock them like you did, but it wouldn't actually have changed anything. I've met their kind plenty of times before. I got the feeling you have too," he added carefully.  
  
Mercutio sneered, his eyes unfocused. Benvolio guessed he was remembering some past event. "I have, a few times. _Scum,_ all of them. I should have just killed them all immediately, neither of you would have gotten hurt then. Instead I wanted to play with them, enjoy their suffering, and this happened."  
  
Benvolio sighed and leaned his shoulder into Mercutio's. "Please don't return to that silent, guilty person. It feels so weird, and not like you at all. Tybalt was just in pain, and when he hurts, he gets angry and lashes out at everyone that’s near. You'll see, he'll apologize once he's healed. And has a new, proper weapon." Benvolio sighed. "We'll have to go to one of the cities next, so we can buy proper gear to replace everything that got damaged. A shame; I was enjoying having plenty of money for once."  
  
Mercutio looked at him silently, but when Benvolio raised his face, he looked away quickly. Apparently the conversation was over, but at least Mercutio didn't have the same air of guilt anymore, and that was enough for Benvolio. It was peaceful, and Benvolio decided that if he wasn't allowed to stay next to Tybalt then he could just as well stay where he was. Mercutio's presence was surprisingly comforting, and he had a feeling there wouldn't be many longer silences in the future. Better to take advantage of it while he still had the chance.  
  
  
  
\-------  
  
  
  
Tybalt glared darkly, willing Rosaline to hurry up. She was taking her time, making sure his body was fully healed, and he was sure it was some sort of payback. Two weeks he had endured lying in that damned bed, two full weeks, and he still wasn't sure why. In his opinion, he was already good enough to leave after one week, but Rosaline had become even more stubborn than their old nurse, and no matter how much he had argued, she hadn't let him up from the bed. Tybalt was still certain that she had been using some sort of magic, because how could she otherwise have forced him down so easily?  
  
"Tybalt, if you don't stop glaring and trying to make me move faster, I swear to the ancestors I will knock you unconscious and examine you anyway. It's only out of courtesy to Ben that I haven't already; I don't want him to have to drag your unconscious body around."  
  
Benvolio cleared his throat when Tybalt opened his mouth, and his hands tightened on Tybalt's shoulder. "Don't mind him. You know how he gets when he can't move around as much as he wants to."  
  
Rosaline rolled her eyes, ignoring Tybalt's angry face. "He's a big baby, I know. Always has been, ever since we were children. I will never understand how you stand to be around him all the time, Ben. He drives me up the wall _every_ time you two come here."  
  
Benvolio grinned, but thankfully stayed silent, choosing instead to knead Tybalt's shoulders. It was nice and it helped him to relax, so Tybalt let him. Rosaline kept muttering as she finished her examination, finally declaring him fine. She warned them to keep out of any battles for at least another week, and then ordered them to leave so she could deal with those who actually needed her help. He did not run out of the room, no matter what Benvolio claimed.  
  
Outside, the sun was shining, and it matched the joy in Tybalt's heart. It had been hard, staying still for so long, and if he had his way he would never do it again. It _would_ surely happen again, he knew that, what with the life they led, but he was fully content with ignoring that part of the future.  
  
Mercutio stood outside of the stables to his left, with the reins to their horses loosely held in one hand. He was facing the horses, fiddling with one of the saddle bags, and hadn't noticed Tybalt yet. The sight of him, standing so carefree, made the rage inside Tybalt flare. How dared he? He was the reason Tybalt had been forced to lie immobile in a bed for two weeks, the reason he had almost died, and he hadn't made the effort to visit him even once.  
  
As Tybalt marched closer with angry steps Mercutio looked up, finally noticing him. He took a breath and opened his mouth, surely to say something nonsensical or insulting, or both, so Tybalt cut him off.  
  
"What’s _wrong_ with you? You don't show yourself for two whole weeks, and then just expect us all to continue like nothing? You messed up, you almost got me and Benvolio killed. Don't you have an ounce of-"  
  
"I am sorry." Tybalt blinked and stared at Mercutio, who looked back at him with a tight expression. Tybalt wanted to believe it was fake, he did, but the way Mercutio couldn't look him in the eyes and kept fiddling with the reins told another story. He had never seen Mercutio act like that, ever. "I made a mistake, one I should have rectified a long time ago, and it put you in needless danger. I did not want that. I _never_ wanted that. Whatever you think of me and my motives, I need you to know that. I- I know it does not make up for it all, but I want to give you something."  
  
Mercutio turned around and pulled out something from the saddle bag he had been fiddling with before. Tybalt felt his heart beat faster as he got a better view of the sword. It was long and slightly curved, thinner than any sword he'd had before, and the blade looked like it could cut him if he looked at it too long. The hilt was simple and elegant, without any unnecessary details.  
  
"I destroyed your sword, so it is only right that I give you mine." Mercutio held out the weapon to Tybalt with both hands, smiling uncertainly only for a second before the expression faltered into something sheepish, both expressions equally strange. "After all, I do not find myself using it very often."  
  
Tybalt took the sword hesitantly and observed it closely. It was almost weightless, yet steady and comfortable in his hand. When he pressed his thumb against the edge, he only had to apply a small amount of pressure before he felt the blade cut into his flesh. He tried swinging it, and had to admit it felt better than any sword he had tried.  
  
"What is this? Some magical item, right?"  
  
Mercutio nodded and watched as Tybalt kept trying out the sword in various steps. "It is. It belonged to my mother, a long time ago, and she crafted it while imbuing her magic in it, every step of its creation. At least that is what she said, and I never had a reason to doubt her. The things she could do with it only attested it. I want you to have it."  
  
Tybalt paused and frowned. "If it's that important-"  
  
"I would not say that it is." Mercutio crossed with arms with a snort, looking more like his regular self. "I never received any training with a sword, and the only reason I know how to hold one is because my mother never went anywhere without it, and I liked to follow her around. It would only be sad if I continued to hold on to it, since I could never use it. You, on the other hand, I have seen you handle swords, and I know you would treat it well. It will never let you down; it is unbreakable, will change to fit your hand perfectly, its edge will never lose its sharpness, and you will notice that you can swing it around far longer than any other sword. I want you to have it." Mercutio's mouth worked in silence for a bit, then his face darkened. "I do not want to see you be needlessly hurt again."  
  
"Just say thank you and take it, Ty." Benvolio was far too good at being sneaky, Tybalt swore as he tried to calm his heart. "I can tell you've already fallen in love with it."  
  
"I have not. It's a sword, you can't fall in love with a sword," Tybalt muttered. He looked down on the blade, felt again how good it felt to hold. "I accept your gift. Thank you." The last words were forced out through gritted teeth, but it didn't seem to bother Mercutio who brightened.  
  
"Well then. With that out of the way, shall we move on?" Benvolio clapped his hands and looked expectantly at Tybalt.  
  
"Right. Let's." He accepted the scabbard from Mercutio in silence, and fastened it at his belt. When he turned to his horse he found an orange tabby sitting on his saddle, looking at him with big, soulful eyes. He hesitated, then mounted the horse silently. The cat immediately curled up in his lap and started purring.  
  
"Tybalt, you're smiling."  
  
"Shut up, Benvolio."


	6. Chapter 6

Benvolio pushed away his empty plate and sighed, looking around quickly. Tybalt was finishing his meal and Mercutio was over by the bar to get more drinks for them. He had been there a long time, but since he was happily chatting with someone Benvolio easily pushed him out of his mind.  
  
"Okay. We've been in town for almost week now without getting kicked out—which is honestly a miracle considering that you and Mercutio has caused five brawls, that I’m aware of—so let's see what we have left to do. We have finished repairing Tybalt's armor, got some new blades for me, bought flint, steel, and new bedrolls, because ours managed to somehow disappear when the horses panicked-"  
  
"I did try to find them, but they must have fallen off the saddlebags. You should be happy that I managed to find the horses at all, they had wandered quite a bit." Mercutio came up to the table, put three tankards filled with dark liquid on the table, then dropped down into his seat, and pulled a flask from inside his clothes. Benvolio caught a glimpse of something shiny coming from inside the flask as Mercutio took a swig. "Besides, did I not tell you that you do not need to waste any money on flint and steel? With me around, you have no need of such tools."  
  
Tybalt pointed at Mercutio with his knife. "We have no intention of keeping you around for much longer, you know, and when you're finally gone, then we'll have good use for them."  
  
"Be silent and eat your food." Mercutio smirked around the flask neck at Tybalt's muttering. "We did save money on the drinks, though. A gentleman over by the bar paid for them, so drink to your hearts’ content. Also, either of you can drink the third beer, I do not want it."  
  
"Then why did you order it?" Benvolio asked with a raised eyebrow and a glance towards the bar. He had noticed one man being even more interested in Mercutio than the rest.   
  
"What could I do when he so desperately wanted to gift me and my companions free drinks?” Mercutio said with a shrug, then nodded towards the drinks with a curl of his lips. “But I sincerely do not want it, so either of you will have to take it."  
  
Tybalt shrugged and dragged two tankards towards himself. "I'll happily take it off your hands if you're too good for our peasant beer."   
  
"Yes, you're very selfless." Benvolio grabbed the last tankard and took a sip. It tasted completely fine, and so he took another mouthful. "It doesn't matter much in the long term, but any coin saved is good. After dealing with our equipment and paying our rooms, we have less than ten silver coins left." He leaned back in his seat with a sigh. "It was nice to have money for a little while, I suppose. We have to look for work again."  
  
Mercutio lowered the flask—was that actual _gold_ stuck on his lip?—and frowned. "You do not need to do that. I know of a safe place with plenty of treasures, enough to last the two of you for the rest of your lives. There is no reason that you have to work and put yourselves in danger, I will happily take you there."  
  
"Over my dead body." Tybalt glared darkly, even as Mercutio jerked and looked away. He had surely gotten the same unpleasant memories that had appeared in Benvolio's head.  
  
"What Ty meant is, thank you for the offer—"  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"—but this is our trade. This is our chosen way of living, and if that means danger then that's what we'll face. We don't do what we do simply for the money." He shrugged easily and offered him a lopsided smile. "Besides, if we faced _you_ and survived, there's not much else to fear, is there?"  
  
His words didn't have their desired effect, only making Mercutio's frown deepen instead. "You survived because I liked you. Most, if not all, of the creatures you might face will not have an ounce of warm feelings for you."  
  
"How touching, for you to care—" the sarcasm in Tybalt's voice was unmistakable, "—but we can handle ourselves. Have been for years. So far you've only seen us at our worst, which I will point out is still your fault. In case you had forgotten."  
  
"It has been but a week since we left the healers, Tybalt, so no, I have not forgotten," Mercutio answered with gritted teeth. "Nor have I forgotten how I apologized, and how you thereafter have tried to remind me at every opportunity you get. If you _want_ me to bring you to the brink of death again you only need to say the word, and I will happily oblige."  
  
Benvolio cleared his throat loudly and narrowed his eyes at them. Being around the two of them was beginning to make him feel like a father with unruly children, and he felt a moment’s sympathy for his old schoolmaster. "You two have started enough fights; I will _not_ have another. We are leaving tomorrow, so can we get at least _one_ day without a brawl? That's all I'm asking. After we leave, you can fight as much as you want, because there won't be much to destroy out on the road, and I can ride ahead and ignore you. But while we're in this tavern, you will not raise a hand against each other. Do you both understand me?"  
  
Tybalt muttered into his drink, but his shoulders had relaxed, so Benvolio knew he would stay calm. Mercutio sighed and pouted at him, and Benvolio's eyes caught again on that speck of gold. "Fine. I will do as you ask, but only because it is you, and you truly are the weakness of my heart."  
  
"Right, good to hear, both of you. Now, Mercutio... what _is_ that thing you've been drinking? I've noticed you carrying around that flask a lot. What's in it?"  
  
Mercutio pursed his lips as he thought. Benvolio wanted nothing more than to lean forward and lick his lips clean, and the moment he realized what he was thinking he raised his tankard to his lips to better hide his face—  
  
"Gold."  
  
—just in time for him to choke on the liquid. Mercutio watched him with badly hidden amusement, while Tybalt hit his back sympathetically. "W-what?"  
  
"Melted gold, to be precise. It can get so tedious to chew it, so I prefer to melt it down and drink it instead."  
  
"There are so many things to ask that I don't know where to start," Benvolio mumbled.   
  
"I'll do it then." Tybalt downed the last of the beer in the first tankard and pushed it aside. "Why in the ancestors' shiny asses' name are you drinking gold? Or eating gold, whatever. It's _gold_. You can't eat gold."  
  
Mercutio wagged a finger in Tybalt’s direction. "Partially true. Eating or drinking gold in large quantities is fatal to humans, so I would suggest you to stay far away from it, but it is harmless for my kind. I like it a lot, it has a certain sharp taste I find fascinating." Mercutio sipped from the flask with a small smile, as if to prove his words. “Then there is the matter of the heat, of course. To keep the gold in liquid form I have enchanted the flask to maintain a certain degree of warmth at all times. Your humans bodies would not stand the heat, and I imagine the death would be agonizing.”  
  
"But _why_ would you eat gold? And why would you think we'd ever get the idea to drink it? Who would even think it was a good idea to drink scorching hot _gold_? I don’t think humans can stomach any amount of gold at all, even if someone, for some reason, got it into their head to try to eat—or, ancestors forbid, drink it." Benvolio shook his head wildly.   
  
"From what I have gathered you humans are especially curious among all the intelligent races. And honestly, from what I have seen with my own eyes I would not put it past you. Maybe not _you_ two, I do hope you know better, but any other human... I just thought I would share the warning."  
  
"But it's _gold_." Maybe if he stressed it enough Mercutio might understand that it was a spectacularly strange thing to imbibe.   
  
"Yes. I did tell you I know a place with great treasures, did I not? I brought back plenty of gold last time I went there." Mercutio tapped his stomach with a sly smile, and Benvolio remembered how he had shrunk and swallowed the castle. If he could do that then it would be no problem to do the same with regular sized treasures or simple cold coins.   
  
Benvolio stood up, shaking his head. "That's it. That's enough for one evening. I am going to leave now, maybe take a quiet, calm walk, and then I will clean my weapons, and then I will go to bed, and I will think no more about this."  
  
Mercutio stood up with a smile. "I like the sound of a walk. I will come with you."  
  
Tybalt glared and pushed away his second tankard, half-way empty. "If he's going, then I'm coming too."  
  
"No. _What?_ But- no, you don't need to-" Seeing the faces in front of him Benvolio realized they wouldn't listen to him, and he shrugged helplessly. "Fine. Sure. A walk, the three of us. Calm and peaceful. Yes. It will be lovely." He was trying to bite back his scream.   
  
Maybe he could sneak away in the dark. The way they would likely fight—verbally, if not physically—would distract them, and that could easily give an opening. He could disappear without either of them noticing, and if he knew them right they wouldn't notice he was gone until late into the night.   
  
As the trio passed by the bar counter—Mercutio and Tybalt walking next to each other and Benvolio a step behind, trying to think of a plan to escape—the man Mercutio had talked with grabbed his arm. Without thinking Benvolio had his hand on the dagger at his belt, and he saw that Tybalt had gripped his sword hilt. Mercutio looked down on the man's hand and then up at the his face. The smile he wore seemed kind, but Benvolio knew better, and he almost felt sorry for the man. Almost.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot about me. Are you really going to leave, just like that?" The man might have been smiling, but Benvolio knew he wouldn't be smiling much longer. He had seen the type many times before.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why should I not?"   
  
"I thought we were getting along so well earlier, and I had hoped we might have gotten to know each other better before the night's end."   
  
Benvolio rolled his eyes. What was it with Mercutio and attracting people with lousy personalities and no self-awareness? Tybalt wasn't as amused, though, and glared. "You obviously thought wrong, so get your hand off of him or I'll remove it myself."  
  
The man stared back at him, and behind him his friends were standing up, sensing a threat. Benvolio felt like he could sense the future changing before his very eyes, without him being able to change it. The chance of a peaceful walk was dwindling, but for some reason he couldn't find it in himself to care.   
  
"Don't you think you should let him talk for himself, instead of you putting your nose where it doesn't belong?" The man sneered, and Benvolio wanted nothing more than punching him, really hard.   
  
Mercutio kept smiling and he seemed completely unperturbed by what was happening. It was only through the way his eyes were glowing, just a little, that told Benvolio he was not pleased.  
"What is amusing is that my dear companion _did_ manage to say exactly what I was thinking. We had a nice little chat, you were kind and paid for my drinks even as I tried to protest, and how you managed to fool yourself into thinking it was something more I cannot fathom. You are truly a pathetic little human," he said gently as he patted the man's cheek with the tip of one clawed finger.   
  
The man gaped, and around them it was all silent until Tybalt couldn't hold in his laughter any longer. Red in the face, the man tried to pull Mercutio towards him—to do what, Benvolio would never find out—only to have Mercutio's fist meet his face. The man's companions shouted and came rushing towards them, and Tybalt gave a cheerful yell as he grabbed a stool. Benvolio grinned and decided it wasn't such a bad idea to have a big fight before leaving the city. The walk could wait.   
  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
  
Tybalt sat at the window sill and surveyed what he could see of the small town. There were plenty of people out and about, men and women of various ages and races, rushing about at a hurried pace that betrayed their anxiety, but so far he hadn’t seen one child. It wasn’t that strange, as parents often tried to keep their children at home whenever something dangerous was happening, but it always made Tybalt uneasy. They had come here because they had heard there had been some kind of trouble, but the informer they’d talked to hadn’t actually known more than that the people were terrified.   
  
Benvolio had left Tybalt, as usual, to deal with finding a room and preparing for whatever they might face, while he went to find out the details of what was going on. They had had a few tense words about what to do with Mercutio, but eventually it was decided that he would go with Tybalt. He did have a tendency to antagonize normal people, and Tybalt had to grumpily admit it was better that Benvolio was free to work on the townspeople, who often turned out to stubbornly refuse to talk to any outsider. Tybalt had only gone with Benvolio once, and after that he had sworn to leave that part to Benvolio alone. He had barely been able to restrain himself from hurting any of the foolish villagers, and if _he_ found them so annoying then who knew what Mercutio would do.  
  
It hadn’t been as awful as Tybalt had imagined, though, being saddled with Mercutio while Benvolio was away. He had only offered a few comments as they talked with the innkeeper, and the rest of the time he had curiously watched Tybalt as he made sure that his and Benvolio’s weapons and armors were all in good shape. It was a procedure he had gone through hundreds of times, and within half an hour he had been done. After that, all they could do was biding their time.  
  
The sound of footsteps made Tybalt turn towards the door. From his place on one of the beds Mercutio looked up as well, and they watched together as Benvolio opened the door. As soon as he could see Benvolio’s face Tybalt straightened with a deep frown; Benvolio’s face was tight, and he was clenching his jaw. It could only mean bad news, and so far that had always meant plenty of work for them. Sure, it could be considered good news, since that meant money and something to do, but it also meant that people’s lives were in danger.   
  
"Get your things, we’re leaving as quickly as possible." Benvolio said and walked over to his bed, where all his daggers and leather armor laid ready. He paused for a second before offering a single word of explanation that caused Tybalt to go cold. "Kids."  
  
Mercutio looked between them, confusion apparent on his face. "Kids? What kids? Have they done something?"  
  
Benvolio shook his head as he dressed in armor quickly and efficiently. Tybalt didn’t pay Mercutio any mind as he did the same. "No. During the last three weeks two dozen of the town’s children have gone missing, boys and girls, all between five and fifteen years of age. Five days ago they found one of the children’s body out in the forest, about half an hour’s walk from here. The boy had rope marks around his wrists and ankles. From the descriptions I heard, and from where he was found, I’d guess he had been tied up, managed to get loose, and tried to make his way back to the town, only to have his escape discovered. Most likely he was chased and killed, possibly because he was too much trouble or to be left as a warning to anyone trying to follow them. 'We have your children, and this is what we'll do if you try to come after us', perhaps."  
  
He maintained a carefully blank face as he talked, one that Tybalt was used to seeing whenever they had a job that affected Benvolio too much. Unlike Tybalt, who could use his rage to fuel his strength, Benvolio found it better to put his feelings aside until after they were done. "Considering the state of the body, we are dealing with kidnappers, possibly slavers, instead of any monsters."  
  
"I would still call them monsters," Mercutio said in a low tone. Tybalt glanced at him, and the rage flaring in Mercutio’s eyes took him aback. He hadn’t thought Mercutio would feel so strongly about some human villager kids.   
  
Benvolio hesitated with his hands ghosting over his last daggers, the rest having already disappeared into his clothes. "You’re right," he said finally and grabbed the daggers, putting them in his belt. "No matter what or who they are, they are monsters, and we will find them and end them."  
  
Tybalt didn’t protest when Mercutio followed them out of the inn, only glaring ahead when Benvolio glanced at him quizzically. Normally, he’d be wary about having Mercutio join them on a job—he had heard from Benvolio about Mercutio’s feelings about the creatures they hunted—but he remembered Mercutio’s furious eyes. This was one situation where Tybalt would happily let him run loose.   
  
As they walked through the town Tybalt could feel the suspicious stare of the people they passed by. He understood their feelings; the townspeople only knew that their children were disappearing, taken by someone or something, and they could do nothing about it. Then came strangers who claimed to be able to help. Strangers who might just as well be in league with the kidnappers. In such situations all unknown people were the same, Tybalt knew, and he didn’t blame them for their mistrust. If any of his family had been in danger, if Julia or Isabella had been taken away, he would look at every person around him as a potential threat.   
  
It wasn’t until they had left the buildings far behind them that the sense of being watched disappeared, and Tybalt concentrated on the task at hand. Benvolio walked first, being the one who actually knew where to go and how to follow tracks, then came Tybalt, his new sword ready in his hand, and last walked Mercutio, silent but with a heavy presence. They did not speak—what they had needed to know had been said already—and there would be nothing more to say until they came to the place where the boy had been found.   
  
Tybalt happily let Benvolio lead them. To him it felt like they were in the middle of nowhere and he had only the faintest idea of which direction the town lay. When Benvolio stopped, looked around and said, “Here,” Tybalt looked around, stumped. To him it was just a spot in the forest like any other, at least until Benvolio crouched before a tree. When Tybalt stepped closer he could see the dried blood on the tree and ground, and he gritted his teeth. It hadn’t rained in several weeks, so it was only logical that the traces were still there, but he didn’t want to see it.  
  
"The boy had been shot with an arrow. I guess it happened here; the blood shows that he fell against the tree, likely from the shock and pain," Benvolio said and studied the marks on said tree. He followed the blood down to the large stain on the ground with his fingers. "This is where he died, though. Stabbed in the back with a sword." He continued in a lower tone, some hard to identify emotion sneaking into his voice, "Someone told me he was eleven years old."  
  
Tybalt felt white hot rage burn in his stomach, his grip on his sword tightening. Benvolio took another moment to study the spot before he straightened up, his blank face carefully in place again. "Now to find where he came from."  
  
It was agony to simply stand still as Benvolio walked around, looking for any trace of where the boy had come from, and the minutes it took before Benvolio made a sign for them to follow felt like hours. Tybalt didn’t say anything, knowing that it would disturb Benvolio’s concentration, and Mercutio was so silent that Tybalt almost forgot he was there. He only walked a few steps behind Tybalt, though, and the air around him was so heavy and thick—with rage or magic, or a combination of both, Tybalt didn’t know—that it made it impossible to truly forget him.   
  
They walked slowly, with Benvolio having to stop every now and then to make sure they were still following the trail, and it was late afternoon when they found themselves hiding behind trees in front of a small cave entrance. They couldn’t see or hear anyone moving, but there were signs of life that even Tybalt could see: a campfire that hadn't been lit yet, possibly being saved for the evening; a few low boxes here and there; and several bottles lying around on the ground. Benvolio had made sure there were no sentries keeping watch anywhere, so if there were any people, they were either inside the cave or somewhere far away. Hopefully they were all gathered there, Tybalt thought—then thought of how good it would feel to use his sword.   
  
"We don’t know how many people there are, or even if there are any, nor do we know anything about their abilities. It could be ordinary humans, it could be orcs, or goblins, or kobolds- the list goes on." Benvolio talked low and twirled a dagger in his hands as he thought. "The best plan is stealth, to move in-"  
  
"Let me go first."  
  
Tybalt and Benvolio both turned to look at Mercutio. He looked calm and peaceful, but Tybalt wasn’t fooled. Benvolio furrowed his brow and tilted his head slightly as he considered Mercutio. "What’s your plan?"  
  
"Nothing fancier than destruction, my dear. I plan to walk in there and kill each and every monster I find. They will not be able to stop me." Mercutio smiled, nothing short of terrifying, and Tybalt felt a similar smile grow on his face. He liked Mercutio’s plan very, very much.   
  
Benvolio didn’t look convinced, though. "And what of the children, what if they’re also in there? What do you think will happen to _them_ if you storm into the place? Their safety is the most important thing, remember that."  
  
The smile slipped off Mercutio’s face, and he looked away almost bashfully. Tybalt understood him. His own bloodlust abated and he glared hard at the cave entrance, wishing that the unknown people would come out so he could fight them. Benvolio looked thoughtfully at Mercutio, however, and Tybalt could almost see his mind work. "Don’t discard your idea yet, though, not completely. I hadn’t considered your abilities for my own strategy. Can you make yourself, or us, invisible?"  
  
Mercutio shook his head. "Not precisely, no. I can wrap shadows around us, to a certain degree, but it is not the same as invisibility. I _can_ cause winds to blow out any torches, though, which would cause almost the same effect as invisibility."  
  
Benvolio nodded slowly. "That’s good. We can’t remove any lights, since we would also be blinded, but we don’t need to be completely invisible. Since we can’t see or hear anything, it’s likely that this entrance leads to a larger, underground cavern. The risk of there being traps is close to none, but we’ll assume they’re experienced and have posted guards instead. If we make our way to the actual cave we should have a better view, and opportunity to make a proper strategy."  
  
Tybalt turned to look straight at the dark entrance. "So? What do we do?"  
  
"I go first with Mercutio, to silence any potential guard. You follow us and protect our backs."  
  
Tybalt nodded once, then looked at Mercutio. He seemed to understand Tybalt’s expectation and shook his head. "We will need to go inside the opening, since I will need to use already existing shadows, and it is far easier to do the spell with shadows of the same density."  
  
It didn’t really make sense to Tybalt, but he nodded anyway. After all, he wasn’t the sorcerer. He let Benvolio and Mercutio go past him, and the whole time they were moving through the open area, his nerves were on full alert. It felt like there would be an ambush at any second, just jumping forth and surrounding them.   
  
Nothing happened, and they slipped into the cave opening. While Tybalt stayed back and stood watch outside, Mercutio raised his hands, his eyes glowing. He swiped his hand across the air, as though he was trying to catch it. Apparently, that was exactly what he did, and when he brought his hand up, it was coated in a smoke-like substance. Tybalt had to admit—to himself, if no one else—that he lost all interest in keeping watch, instead focusing on Mercutio as he spread the shadowy substance first over Benvolio and then over himself. It was fascinating, seeing how Mercutio's clawed fingers tenderly moved over Benvolio's clothes and skin. Where his hands had been, Benvolio was darker, harder to see. Even when he moved, his movements didn't attract any attention. Tybalt could still see them, of course, both Benvolio and Mercutio, but it was like they were both standing deep in a dark area that moved with them.   
  
"That should be good enough," Mercutio said, and his eyes dimmed as he stopped using his magic.   
  
Tybalt remembered what he was supposed to do, and quickly surveyed the outside of the cave; nothing had moved since he last checked.  
  
"Then let's go," Benvolio said and readied two of his daggers. "Tybalt, stay back and keep your eyes open."  
  
Tybalt nodded and watched as Benvolio and Mercutio disappeared into the darkened passageway, then turned his attention fully to the outside. He didn't need to worry about any danger coming from the cave—Mercutio and Benvolio would deal with it. Instead he focused on making sure nothing would get past him, attention set on the forest ahead of him. There hadn't been any reason to worry, however, as nothing happened. When Mercutio came walking towards him, without the cover of his spell, Tybalt hadn't moved for over ten minutes.   
  
"Where's Benvolio?"  
  
"He stayed to study the men and work out the best plan. I was sent to get you."  
  
Mercutio had a stripe of smudged blood on his cheek, like he had tried to wipe it away and didn't care that it didn't completely disappear. Imagining it made warmth spread in Tybalt's stomach, and he averted his eyes quickly, looking down on his sword instead.  
  
"Okay." Tybalt nodded and strode past Mercutio. The children were waiting.   
  
Tybalt saw, not far in the passage, that there had been guards. A couple of men were lying on the ground, one with a slit throat and one with his neck bent at an unnatural angle. Tybalt easily stepped over the legs of one of the men and continued forward, disregarding his urge to kick the bodies. Before they reached Benvolio, Tybalt saw more corpses, all bearing the marks of either Benvolio's daggers or Mercutio's claws. Mercutio's marks were distinctly messier, as testament of his rage. Benvolio was crouched on the ground, still blurred by Mercutio's shadows.  
  
"I've counted twenty-two men," Benvolio said in a low voice without turning his face when Tybalt crouched next to him. Mercutio stayed standing a couple of steps behind them. "The children are kept in cages to the left. I haven't been able to see exactly how many, but I believe there are between five and seven of them."  
  
Tybalt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "That's all? We're too late for the others then."  
  
"Most likely." Benvolio's tone with carefully devoid of any feelings, and Tybalt was both envious and angry that he was able to push away his feelings like that. "The remaining children can be returned to their parents, however, and we can kill that scum and make sure no other child is taken. Most of our targets are humans, but I have seen a few elves and a couple of gnomes. I believe it's a safe bet that the gnomes are both sorcerers, so we will leave them to you, Mercutio."  
  
"If I can only see them I will gladly kill them," Mercutio said and leaned forward over Benvolio. "Where are the little dung-eaters?"  
  
"Right now they're talking with a man who looks to be the leader, slightly to your left. Over by the tent." Benvolio pointed at them.  
  
"Ah, _there_. I see them. They will be no problem."  
  
"Good. There are so many here, we will need you to act as a distraction as well as take out as many as you can, and we will deal with the rest. Can you do that?"  
  
Mercutio grinned, and Tybalt had a vision of blood and destruction. "You need only give the word."  
  
Benvolio nodded and turned to Tybalt. "I will need you to head towards the children as quickly as you can, and make sure no one tries to get to them."  
  
Tybalt hefted his sword and nodded, turning to check on the cages in which the children were being kept. There was only one guard nearby, and he looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. On the other hand there were plenty of people blocking any route he might take, and taking them out would take time he didn't want to waste on them.   
  
"Right then. Mercutio, you go whenever you feel ready, and try to get them to focus on you. We need to direct their attention away from the children, long enough for Tybalt to get to them."  
  
"In that case, it might be better if I don't start killing them until I am firmly in their midst." Mercutio looked thoughtfully out over the big cave. The entrance of the cave led to an open space, so it wouldn't take many steps until all eyes were on whoever came. The flash of unease in Tybalt's gut was only because he couldn't have Mercutio screw it up, that was all, he firmly told himself. "They are slavers, by the looks of it. It should not be too hard."  
  
Before Mercutio had taken a step, however, Benvolio reached out a hand and stopped him. He stood up and carefully wiped away the smudge of blood on Mercutio's cheek. "They'll be too suspicious if you have blood on you," he said with a small shrug as he stepped back again.   
  
Mercutio stared at him for several seconds—Tybalt was certain he was blushing, even if the light made it harder to tell—then sent him a quick grin and took a few steps out into the large cave. Almost immediately Tybalt could see heads turn, and he tightened his fists. How badly he wanted to just rush down there and kill them all. Instead he forced himself to sit as still and quiet as he could while several men rushed towards Mercutio, who were looking around with a curious smile. Even Tybalt would have been fooled by that face.   
  
"Hi there. One of your friends pointed me this way? I was supposed to talk with someone, I cannot remember the name—I must admit to having a weakness for remembering names, especially human ones. Your names are so very strange to me, even if I have managed to learn your language. I do hope I have, at least." Mercutio laughed in an embarrassed manner as he scratched his chin. The man closest to him shared a look with another man, while the rest were openly staring. Tybalt counted seven people standing around Mercutio, with several more looking in that direction, and he couldn't understand how Mercutio could maintain such a calm front. Being able to incinerate them all with a thought probably helped.  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?"   
  
Mercutio turned to the man who had spoken with an abashed smile. "It is that obvious, is it not? Yes, you are correct. See, I come from Alevia, a gathering of islands a good two months' journey from here. I have only been on these lands for two weeks now, but I have studied your language and culture. It is a very fascinating study, especially-"  
  
The man who had spoken nodded as he lead Mercutio further into the cave, towards the man Benvolio had pinpointed as the leader. It didn't take long until Mercutio's voice disappeared into the various noises, and Tybalt gritted his teeth. It was harder to sit still with Mercutio walking further and further away, but at least he could still be seen. If anyone could take care of themselves, weaponless in the midst of an enemy encampment, it was Mercutio, Tybalt kept repeating in his head.   
  
It didn't help that he noticed Benvolio tighten his fists as well.   
  
When Mercutio reached the leader—the two gnomes stuck close to him, at least—more than half the camp had gravitated closer, curious to see what was going on. Mercutio still pretended to not have noticed the way he was being watched, and was happily talking on. Not one man had his hands on any weapon, Tybalt noticed, and his disgust was mixed with glee. They had studied and listened to Mercutio, and decided he was no danger for any of them. It would be a thrill to see them realize their mistake.   
  
"Ty." Benvolio's voice was soft in his ear, and he pointed towards the cages. There were now only two men between them and the children's guard, and they were clearly considering joining their comrades in finding out what was going on.   
  
It was time.   
  
Tybalt nodded towards Benvolio and slowly made his way into the cave, keeping as far to the left and close to the wall as he could. He removed all thoughts about Mercutio from his head and concentrated on getting to the children, their true goal. Luck was with him, and no one turned in his direction as he made his way across the open area. When he finally ducked behind a barrel, he breathed out slowly and looked around. The two men standing between him and the guard had become one man, and he was currently cleaning his sword.   
  
Tybalt was on him in two steps, and thrust his sword through the man's neck. The sight of his surprised grimace made Tybalt smile. He hadn't forgotten his surroundings, though, and he dashed forward to grab a hold of the body so it wouldn't fall to the ground and make noise. As he carefully pulled out the sword and lowered the corpse to the ground he heard raised voices. After checking his immediate surroundings and seeing that he was still entirely unnoticed he turned around.   
  
The leader was standing close to Mercutio—too close, Tybalt thought while his stomach twisted painfully—and held onto Mercutio's raised hand with a smirk. Mercutio was not smiling anymore. For a second Tybalt forgot what he was supposed to do and he rose from his crouched position, prepared to rush forward, but then Mercutio glanced his way, and he stopped dead in his tracks. It was only for a second, but when Mercutio returned his gaze to the man in front of him, all pretense was gone. A wide grin spread over his face, and flames rose from his fists, engulfing them. There was no way for Tybalt to hear what Mercutio said, but the horrified look on the man's face before it was devoured by fire said plenty. That, and the way he screamed.   
  
The screaming began in earnest then, and Tybalt turned back to his work with a satisfied grin. He abandoned all pretense of sneaking and dashed towards the guard, who was wide awake and staring at the the panicked crowd of burning bodies, running in a useless attempt to put the flames out. The man barely noticed Tybalt coming towards him, and he didn't have time to even raise his hands before Tybalt skewered him. Tybalt quickly pulled out his sword and looked around, trying to see if anyone was coming his way. No one so much as looked in his direction.   
  
Satisfied, Tybalt turned back to the dead guard. Crouching next to him Tybalt went through his pockets until he found the keys he'd been looking for. He quickly went up to the nearest cage and smiled what he hoped was a comforting smile at the children curled up in a corner.  
  
"Hey there. Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt any of you. Your parents sent me and my friends to save you and take you home. You just wait a little more and then I'll get you out of there. Okay?"  
  
None of the kids did more than stare at him with big, fearful eyes, so he turned around again with a heavy heart. He almost wished some of the scum would try to attack him. It would feel so good to see the life bleed out of them.   
  
No one came his way, however, busy with the destructive force that was Mercutio. He was currently fighting one of the gnomes, who did turn out to be a sorcerer. Their abilities were no match, though, and Tybalt watched with a bloodthirsty grin as the small body was incinerated in a pillar of fire that reached the cave ceiling. There were four people still running around—the rest, smoking corpses on the ground—and Tybalt entertained the idea of finishing them off, but that would mean leaving the children, and that he would not do. So instead he watched as Mercutio picked them off, one by one. When the last body hit the floor Mercutio looked around, and after seeing that there wasn't any more to kill he made his way towards Tybalt.   
  
"You're hurt," Tybalt said with a frown.   
  
Mercutio looked down on himself with a surprised look, like he hadn't noticed all the small cuts covering him. There didn't seem to be any deeper wound, but since he had never seen Mercutio with so much as a scratch, it rankled him. " _Oh_. Look at that, you are right. But do not worry, these cuts are nothing. They will be healed in a few minutes at most. There were more people than I am used to, I admit, and I did get a little distracted at times." He studied Tybalt quickly and smiled again. "You have done better, I see. Good work. And the little ones?"  
  
Tybalt held up the keys and opened his mouth to reply, but he closed it with a glare when Mercutio simply snatched the keys from his hand and crouched in front of the cage. He talked with a kind smile while working on finding the right key for the lock. "Hi, my name is Mercutio. The sour one over there is Tybalt, and even if he looks scary he really is not. I hope he has told you why we are here? Your parents are very worried for you and wants nothing more than for you to return home, which I believe you also want. I understand that you have all been very scared, but I promise that it is almost over. You will soon be out of here, and then no one will hurt you anymore."  
  
With a click the lock opened, and Mercutio pulled open the cage door. The children still didn't budge, and Mercutio exchanged a quick look with Tybalt, who was gritting his teeth. If only he could kill all those bastards again he would. The smile returned quickly to Mercutio's lips and he tapped a finger on the ground. A couple of the younger children gasped when colorful flowers began to grow all around them. It was such a small thing for Tybalt, but apparently being able to create flowers meant that Mercutio was a good person in the children's minds, and they slowly made their way out of the cage.   
  
Once they were all out—seven children, between six and twelve by the looks of them—Mercutio crouched in front of them with a sad smile that twisted Tybalt's heart. He patted a little boy's head gently and said clearly, "You have done well, all of you. The bad men are gone now and you will not need to fear them anymore. They will not harm you again."  
  
That was the last straw for them, and several of the children burst out into tears. The boy Mercutio had been patting threw himself into Mercutio's arms, and was quickly joined by a girl around the same age. Mercutio held them close and murmured reassuring nonsense, and Tybalt crouched to sweep up a girl that came running towards him.   
  
"Let's get you out of here," Tybalt muttered and happily let one of the older boys grab his hand. His hand felt so small and brittle in Tybalt's larger one, and he did his best to not squeeze too hard.  
  
Slowly the group made their way across the cave, trying to avoid the dead bodies lying around. The stench coming from the charred corpses was almost overwhelming for Tybalt, who was actually used to gruesomeness, but amazingly none of the children mentioned it. Many of them were breathing into the crook of their arms or walking with nauseated expressions, but they all kept going on without a complaint.  
  
When they came to the entrance Tybalt saw Benvolio coming towards them, looking weary. Tybalt noticed how the children hid behind him at the sight of Benvolio and quickly said, "No, no, you don't need to worry. This is Benvolio, he's the other friend I told you about earlier. He's also here to help, don't worry."  
  
"Hello everyone." Benvolio waved and smiled kindly, and it seemed like the smile along with the sound of his calm voice was enough for the children, because they stopped hiding. Benvolio gestured to the passage leading towards the surface. "I have made sure that there isn't anyone waiting for us up there. Just follow me, and we will soon be out of here."  
  
As they walked one girl got brave enough and sneaked her hand into Benvolio's. He smiled down at her, a smile which she weakly returned, and then continued on. They passed by the dead guards—Tybalt told everyone to look elsewhere—and the closer they got to the outside, the bolder the children grew. Benvolio had to stop a couple of the older children from running past him, but once they were out he nodded at them with a smile and watched as they began running around in circles with happy shouts. Tybalt let go of the girl in his arms when she started struggling to get down, and he watched with a smile as she followed the older children as best she could.   
  
"Stay within sight, everyone!" Benvolio tried to sound stern, but he had a smile that wouldn't disappear. Tybalt walked up to him and together they watched the children relish their freedom. They could run around for a few more minutes before beginning the trip back to the town.  
  
"What will we say to the parents of all the other children?" Tybalt asked with a heavy heart. 

"We will tell them which market the children were sold to." Tybalt looked at Benvolio with raised eyebrows. "I pulled several of them aside, one by one until I found one who knew where they had taken the children, then made him tell me before I ended his miserable life. There isn't much else we can do, but we can do this much."

Tybalt frowned deeply. "But if we know, then shouldn't we be able to go there ourselves and find the children and bring them home? That's what we promised to do, we can't just-"

" _ Tybalt. _ We have done what we can." Benvolio looked at him with infuriatingly calm eyes, his hand painfully gentle as it rested on top of Tybalt’s. "We have rescued the children that we found, we have killed all those who kidnapped them in the first place, and we also have the name of the slave market. We have to let go of this once we get these children back to their homes. There are plenty of other towns and villages who are in dire need of our help, remember that. I don't like it any more than you do, but you  _ know  _ we need to move on. We can't save everyone, no matter how much we want to."

Tybalt gritted his teeth, but he knew Benvolio was right. Even if they had the name of the slave market, who knew what had happened to the children already sent there, or where they had gone. Even if they tried to figure it out and track down every one of them, it would take months, or even years, and how many people would die because they weren't there to protect them? He understood it, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

"Hey, hey, Cutio, you can do magic? Right, right?" Tybalt turned to see the boy in Mercutio's arms thoughtfully consider his carrier. 

"Yes, that is true." 

"Can you show me something? Can you make flowers again? Or can you- can you make it snow? Or can you fly? Can you create things? Can you talk to birds? Can you?"

Mercutio laughed and put down the boy on the ground. "I can do a lot of things, that is true. I can show you something now, if you want to, but you  _ have  _ to promise me not to be afraid. Do you think you can do that?"

The boy nodded wildly and Mercutio patted his head fondly. He took a step back and raised a finger, and then his body changed. The boy gaped and stared with wide eyes as a large, red-feathered griffin took the place of Mercutio. It looked like the boy was unsure whether to be scared or in awe, until a soft buff from the griffin's head caused him to break into a wide smile. The other children had also noticed the transformation and cautiously made their way closer. Mercutio only lied down on the ground and allowed everyone to pet him, and even pull at his feathers. 

Benvolio tried to stifle his laughter and shook his head. "Guess that makes it easier for the children to make the trip back. Mercutio, can you keep that form and carry some of them?"

Mercutio nodded, and in his current form it looked strangely regal. Tybalt shook his head and walked closer. "In that case it's time to leave, kids, and get you home. The smallest of you, climb up and make yourself comfortable. Are any of the rest of you in pain or tired? I don't think there's place for all of you."

There wasn't, they found out, but the large griffin body was capable of carrying five of the children. The two oldest ones, a girl and the boy who had held Tybalt's hand, immediately volunteered to walk, and Tybalt watched them with a mixture of pride and sadness while they walked. Neither of them said a word of complaint, even when Tybalt caught them stumbling over roots, and he was hit with the thought that they had been forced to grow up too quickly. It was something he recognized in himself, and he bent down to offer his back to the boy after he had almost tripped for the fifth time.

"You're still a kid, and you can't have much energy left. Come on, climb up." Hearing the start of protesting he frowned and made his tone more stern. "I am used to carrying more than what you weigh, so I will not hear any protests about it."

The boy hesitated but a buff from Mercutio's griffin head made him slowly wrap his arms around Tybalt's neck, and with a huff, Tybalt stood up. "See, it's  _ nothing _ ."

Benvolio smiled and continued leading the way, telling the girl all about what he looked for to find the right way, and how he knew when he was on the right track. It was nothing more than empty words to Tybalt, but the girl seemed genuinely interested and hanged on to every word. Behind Tybalt he heard the younger children chatting happily, with each other and with Mercutio, who never answered. Even if it went well to have the children ride on him, seeing as how they knew he wasn't really a griffin, Tybalt knew Mercutio had to change back before they reached the town. And hopefully, just hopefully, they might convince the children not to tell everyone about the shape-shifting sorcerer who had helped rescue them. It really wasn't a normal magical ability, and it would be better if it didn't get spread. 

Those things could wait, however. First they had to make the trip back to the town. Tybalt looked up at the slightly darkened sky and grimaced. Hopefully they'd make it before nightfall.


	7. Chapter 7

When they walked through the city gates, dragging the hydra’s body behind their horses, people stopped in their tracks and stared. It didn’t bother Tybalt at all, he was far too used to people staring, and besides, he knew what really caught their attention. No, he was fuming for a different reason, and that reason was walking next to Benvolio, acting like he didn’t notice Tybalt’s glaring.   
  
While Benvolio was inside the guild hall and negotiated their pay Tybalt and Mercutio stayed outside. Almost as soon as they had killed the beast it had started smelling, its unique constitution resulting in rapid decaying. It had been barely noticeable in the beginning, but by the time they had reached the city the smell was growing more and more putrid. Tybalt wasn’t the only one noticing it, and even though he and Mercutio attracted plenty of curious looks all townspeople kept a wide berth. That was okay for Tybalt, meant he could yell at Mercutio without being disturbed.   
  
"Those people have the right idea. Creator, it stinks. Can’t Ben be finished soon so we can leave this poor creature behind and be on our way?" Mercutio looked utterly suffering, and Tybalt felt a twitch in his eye.   
  
"’Poor creature’? That ‘poor creature’ of yours almost bit off my head. _Several times!_ Considering it had five heads, which were all doing their best to feed on me, I got away  _ lucky!  _ And what were  _ you  _ doing? Sitting calmly on the side and watching!"   
  
Mercutio shrugged and looked up at the sky like he found it far more interesting than Tybalt. Autumn was almost there, but the weather was still warm and pleasant, and the darkness still took its time. It was late in the afternoon, but the sun hadn’t even begun to set yet. Personally Tybalt was happy about it, since he had found that summer’s heat to be almost unbearably hot.   
  
"Don’t just shrug at me! What were you thinking? You practically do all of the work with rescuing the children, and then on the three jobs after you have barely raised a finger. Did it get too much for you?"   
  
Mercutio gave Tybalt an unimpressed look. "Those slavers deserved all they got, and more. These poor creatures you have hunted afterwards have not. The hydra’s only fault was wandering too close to a village, and of course it would attack. Do you have any idea how annoying people are when you are used to the calmness of forests? And, true, the pixies last week were horrible little things, with nothing but ill-will in their tiny bodies. That should not mean you have to kill them."   
  
"They were swarming us. They had already eaten five villagers." Tybalt resisted the urge to throttle Mercutio and wipe away that look that said he was over-reacting. Benvolio would definitely have to commend him on his self-restraint when he came back. "What,  _ exactly, _ would you have had us do? That wasn’t a matter of killing them, that was a matter of trying not to be cut into tiny pieces and used as the colony’s food for the next week."   
  
" _ I _ would not know." Mercutio huffed and looked away. " _ You _ are the famous monster hunters, not me."   
  
Tybalt growled and shook his fist at Mercutio’s back. Behind him a long-suffering sigh was heard, and then Benvolio’s voice. "Actually, you follow us around, and help us at times, whenever you feel like it. That would make you a monster hunter as well, as you insist on calling us." Benvolio leaned against the wall of the guild house with crossed arms. "Besides, you really shouldn’t talk about these things. You spent a decade terrorizing several villages, killing freely, simply because you felt like it. Would you actually claim that you were ‘innocent’ doing that?"   
  
Mercutio turned around with a scandalized face, but Tybalt was quicker to open his mouth. "Ben! I’ve had enough, I refuse to work with him! I’ve been patient and dealt with his shit for so long now, but this is it! If he’s just going to twiddle his thumbs and criticize what we do all the time, then he can  _ leave _ ."   
  
"So I am only good to have around when I can save you, is that it?" Mercutio rose from the bench and glared with just as much force as Tybalt. "Or fly you to the nearest healer, or kill those that threaten you?"   
  
" _ You’re _ the biggest threat to us!" Tybalt took a step closer and glared even harder. His anger has been growing steadily over the last two weeks, and he didn’t care that Mercutio’s eyes—so very close now, how had they gotten so close?—gleamed. "If you hadn’t refused to do your part that barghest wouldn’t have been able to get so close to begin with!"   
  
Mercutio took a deep breath, his eyes flashing angrily, and all of sudden Tybalt’s head was strangely empty. He kept staring at Mercutio’s eyes, so, so close, and he could feel Mercutio’s breath against his lips. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips, and he wondered absent-mindedly if Mercutio was thinking the same as he did.   
  
He would never find out what he was actually planning to do, as Benvolio’s hand came from nowhere and covered his face, dragging him backwards. What he could see of Mercutio’s face through Benvolio’s fingers was something of the most hilarious he’d seen in a long time, but it didn’t take away from his annoyance over the interruption. "Ben, what are you doing?"   
  
"I’m having enough of you two." Benvolio released him, and when Tybalt straightened and glared at him he only crossed his arms. The disappointed look he gave Tybalt almost made him feel guilty. Almost. "Squabbling like children, in plain view even. Can’t you at least  _ pretend _ to be civilized adults without me having to be here and watch over you every moment of every day?"   
  
"He started it," Tybalt muttered, and regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth.   
  
Benvolio only looked at him silently, and Tybalt looked everywhere but at him. He could feel the satisfaction pouring off of Mercutio, and he clung to the annoyance that brought. Anything but feeling like he was back in his home, being scolded by his nurse. Eventually Benvolio breathed out and started walking. Tybalt quickly scrambled after him, glaring at Mercutio’s smug face. "We can leave the beast here, they will take care of it and salvage anything that’s still useful. We got a nice bonus for bringing the whole carcass here, so I was thinking we could spend the night at a nice tavern tonight. That is, if you two can be civil and try not to claw each other’s faces off?"   
  
"He would need to actually lift a finger to do any damage," Tybalt sneered.   
  
Mercutio smiled back pleasantly, although showing a bit too much of his teeth to make it believable. "There is no need, not when you place your foot in your own mouth entirely without my help."   
  
Benvolio stopped and turned around, glaring at the two of them. Tybalt avoided his eyes and muttered, "I’ll behave."   
  
"You take the fun out of this, Ben." Mercutio crossed his arms and pouted. It didn’t so much as faze Benvolio who only raised an eyebrow. Mercutio rolled his eyes and waved a hand. "Fine, fine, I will do as you ask. I will behave tonight. I will even be  _ nice, _ if you want me to."   
  
"I think that would make both you and Ty break, so I’ll be happy with the two of you just behaving." Benvolio shook his head, but Tybalt could see the smile playing on his lips.   
  
The tavern Benvolio chose was one of their old favorites, and Tybalt smiled wide when he saw it. It laid squarely in the whore district, but the great food and drink made it worth the awkwardness of getting there. Well inside it was more than possible to be kept undisturbed, as long as they paid the right amount, and if Benvolio had got such a big bonus it meant they wouldn’t have to send away those trying to sell unwanted company.   
  
Mercutio’s eyes wandered happily as they walked, and Tybalt had half a mind to snap at him before remembering his promise to Benvolio. The advances directed towards him made him uncomfortable and he walked with brisk steps through the door of the tavern. Benvolio followed not far behind, but Mercutio had stopped to talk with an attractive woman who’d caught his eye, and Tybalt saw the woman laugh—an actual, genuine laugh by the look of her—before the door closed behind Benvolio. Guess they wouldn’t have to pay for his food then, Tybalt thought with a bitter look.   
  
"Well, I’ll be damned. Look who’s here. Benvolio, Tybalt! It’s been too long, you little bastards. If it wasn’t for the gossip brought to my fine establishment every now and then I’d have thought you’d cooked it. I haven’t seen you two for, what, half a year? Don’t you have any shame, letting your most beloved admirer go for so long without a visit?"   
  
Tybalt grinned and let the loud woman crush him in a tight hug. "Good to see you too, Cleo, you old crow. I see you still haven’t retired."   
  
"The day I retire is the day you have to carry me out of here, feet first," she said and laughed wildly.   
  
Tybalt watched her fondly as she pushed him aside and tried to break Benvolio’s bones instead. Despite only reaching up to his shoulder Cleo had a presence larger than life, and he had always felt welcome, ever since that first day several years earlier when she’d found him wandering the area, lost and half out of his mind with panic. She was much louder than those Tybalt normally liked to surround himself with, but instead of the annoyance he normally felt around noisy people he felt calmer when she was around.    
  
"We haven’t had a chance to come around lately, which I’m terribly, terribly sorry about." Benvolio grinned and kissed her cheek, making her pinch his in return. "We only came into town today, because of course we couldn’t stay away from our favorite girl any longer."   
  
"You flatterer." Cleo chuckled and turned around, making her way to behind the bar. Benvolio and Tybalt followed her easily. There weren’t any people at the bar, but most of the tables and corners were busy, and Tybalt was certain that most, if not all, of the back rooms were taken as well. Cleo’s place had always been one of the more popular taverns, offering plenty in food, drink, and pleasurable company. "So tell me all about your adventures. I have heard all about your stories, but we all know you can’t trust the gossip that come out from drunkards’ mouths."   
  
"Actually, Tybalt has at times been mistaken for a drunkard- but I guess that only strengthens your words." Benvolio grinned and evaded Tybalt’s half-hearted punch. "Where should we begin? A lot has happened…"   
  
"You should start with the most interesting, of course. Is it true, what I’ve heard? Has your duo become a trio?" She leaned over the bar with eager eyes, and Tybalt had the feeling she could see every twitch he made.   
  
"That’s not-" he began, but Benvolio shrugged.   
  
"Yeah, looks that way." Tybalt shot him a look, which was firmly ignored. "It wasn’t really something either of us welcomed to begin with, but I at least have grown used to it. Besides," he looked at Tybalt with a pointed look, "it’s not like we can make him go away unless he wants to."   
  
"Is that so?" The grin on her face would have made any sane person look for the exit, and as someone who had spent a lot of time around her Tybalt wondered if it was even worth trying to defend himself with his sword. Cleo always got what she wanted, no matter what she had to do to get it. That also meant such things as interesting gossip. "Then tell me all about him. Who is he, how did you three get together, and most importantly,  _ why _ isn’t he here?"   
  
The outer door opened and Tybalt glanced over, not at all trying to desperately think of a way to get out of there. His hopes were crushed as he saw Mercutio close the door behind him. Tybalt quickly turned back, but Mercutio had already seen him and in the corner of his eye Tybalt could see him make his way over.   
  
As perceptive as ever Cleo had also noticed it, and her eyebrows shot up as she looked Mercutio up and down. "Why in the ancestors’ names did you protest the company of  _ that? _ Did you lose your eyes or drop your sanity somewhere? I’ll  _ happily _ take him if you don’t want him. The things I’d do to him, oh my, or let him do to me."   
  
Tybalt choked, and Benvolio hit his back with a sympathetically disgusted face while Cleo continued to ogle Mercutio without a hint of shame. Benvolio had many times teased him about being prudish, but the simple matter was that Tybalt simply didn't like to discuss intimate matters as easily as if it was the weather. Cleo was a woman who insisted on talking about intimate matters as easily as if it had been the weather. Add to it that she was easily old enough to be his grandmother, and Tybalt was far on the way of having his nightmare come true.   
  
He desperately ignored the fact that Mercutio was actually old enough to be his grandfather, even if he looked the same age as Benvolio and him.   
  
When he came up to stand next to Tybalt Mercutio had a wide smile, one Tybalt had noticed he used when he wanted to charm others. He had to admit it was effective. "I should be cross at the two of you for leaving me behind, but I can clearly see the reason. Good evening, Madame. Since we are in such a fine establishment, can I assume these two are regular clients of yours? You look far too young to be the mother of either of them."   
  
Tybalt gaped and stared at Mercutio while Benvolio shook his head with a heavy sigh. Mercutio only kept smiling, as if he hadn't just insulted all of them in two sentences. Just before Tybalt could get his hands to move and either hit or strangle Mercutio Cleo burst out laughing. Tybalt heard clearly how the conversations around the room paused when people tried to see what was so funny, and he focused on breathing slowly. He had promised to behave, and that meant not making a scene.   
  
"I understand perfectly now. Such a face, but his words- I can imagine you in particular, Tybee, having problems welcoming him." She leaned forward and grinned at Mercutio. "You're a cheeky little brat, aren't you. I'm not their mother, but they're not my clients either, thank you for asking. I haven't been in the business since before you were born."   
  
"Madame, that is very hard for me to believe." Tybalt rolled his eyes at Mercutio's amused smile. Thankfully Benvolio interrupted before he had the chance to say anything.   
  
"Cleo is the owner of this place. We've known her for years, and she's helped us out a lot, so be nice," he said and frowned at Mercutio who widened his eyes and looked innocent.   
  
"Why should he be nice? I like my boys with a bit of bite in them. They usually bring their biting with them into the bed chamber, and who doesn't like that?" Cleo winked at Mercutio, ignoring Tybalt's horrified groan.   
  
"Benvolio, Tybalt, my darlings, I am afraid I cannot stay faithful to you any longer. I have found the true companion my heart longs for," Mercutio said with a smitten smile and dramatically grasped Cleo's hand tightly before kissing the knuckles. "Madame,  _ where _ have you been all my life?"   
  
Benvolio chuckled as he shook his head. Apparently Tybalt was the only sane one, and the option of dunking his head into the bar desk was more tempting every second. "We came here to get food, not-  _ this! _ " He really didn't understand why Mercutio and Cleo laughed after exchanging a look.   
  
"Excuse me." They all turned to look at a youth who had come up behind them. The top of his ears were red as he sneaked glances at Mercutio. He couldn't have been more than twenty, but he had a face that Tybalt had to appreciate. "I wondered, if you're not already busy, how much do you take for a night?"   
  
Tybalt blinked in confusion—not yet understanding what he wanted or who he was talking to—while Mercutio burst out laughing. Cleo had dropped her smile, however, and she didn't look kindly at the young man. At her words Tybalt finally understood all too clearly what he had meant, and he didn't know whether to be horrified or laugh. "He is not one of mine, boy. He's a  _ customer _ here, same as you."   
  
The youth looked horrified and took a step back, his face quickly turning as red as his ears. "Oh ancestors, I'm- I'm so sorry. I just. I saw you, and I thought- I mean, you're-  _ wow. _ " He gestured lamely towards Mercutio. "And we're in here, and only the working men and women stay by the bar, so I just assumed- I am so,  _ so _ sorry."   
  
Mercutio tilted his head, and he wore one of the most delighted smiles on his face that Tybalt had seen. "You are  _ adorable, _ just truly adorable. I may not have anything to sell, but you do not need to apologize." He studied the young man and must have made a decision of sorts, because the smile changed into one full of promises and he pushed away from the bar to take a step closer to the young man. They were almost the same height, Tybalt noticed dimly. "Instead, why don't we find an empty room and you can show me what you are offering," Mercutio purred with lidded eyes. Tybalt really couldn't blame the boy for shivering so blatantly.   
  
For a second Tybalt had the ridiculous impulse to protest, but then he bit down hard on his cheek and glared down at his hands. So what if Mercutio wanted to have sex with a complete stranger who had thought he was a prostitute—how could he laugh at and accept that? Or think it adorable? Even if the young man had a fetching face, how could he just-   
  
No. It didn't have anything to do with him, so he'd stay silent. Mercutio could do whatever he wanted, and Tybalt would eat his food and drink in peace.   
  
"You can go through the door, turn right and then take the second to last room on the left. Eva can take you there," Cleo said and waved at one of the serving girls. She was watching Mercutio with a raised eyebrow, and she kept glancing at Benvolio and Tybalt.   
  
Mercutio grinned. "I will pay for it as soon as I am back, then. Madame." He bowed his head, then put an arm around the shoulders of his companion and together they followed the girl through the door that seperated the main room of the building from the smaller, just as heavily used rooms. Tybalt didn't miss how Mercutio leaned down to whisper something into the youth's ear, just before they passed out out sight, and he didn't miss the grin he wore.   
  
"So. I take it you three are in some sort of open relationship?"   
  
"What?" Tybalt stared at Cleo and wondered if his thundering heartbeats meant he was having a heart attack. He hoped it was. " _ No! _ Never! We're not- why would you think- I would  _ never- _ I mean, he's a-"   
  
"Tybalt, take a breath." Benvolio took Tybalt's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, quickly taking over the talking. Tybalt could have kissed him, and decided he'd show Benvolio his gratefulness. Later, when they were alone, like respectable people should.   
  
Benvolio looked at Cleo, and Tybalt just didn't understand how he could remain so calm. His flush was only noticeable to Tybalt because they were so close. "You're wrong, for once. We're not in a romantic relationship with him, nor have either of us slept with him."   
  
Cleo studied the two of them and Tybalt tried to keep from blushing. It normally wasn't so torturous coming to the tavern, and he couldn't help wishing Benvolio had picked some other place. "Is that so? Guess that explains why the poor boy ran off so eagerly, if neither of you is willing to give it to him," Cleo said with a heavy sigh. "I'll let him have the room for a cheaper price than normal. Poor boy."   
  
Tybalt made a strangled sound, and Benvolio squeezed his hand again, still facing Cleo. "He can take care of himself, and handle his own business."   
  
"I  _ noticed. _ I still think you two are wasting a once in a lifetime opportunity, but if spending time around him hasn't made you come to your senses, then I doubt whatever I say will change anything. But think! Having sex doesn't mean any obligations, it's just pleasure."   
  
"Yes, thank you very much, Cleo. I think we'll just take food and drinks, and stay with that." Benvolio let go of Tybalt's hand and straightened, pushing away from the bar.   
  
Cleo sighed and waved a hand. "You stubborn brats. Can't blame a woman for trying to get some sense into you, though. Go on then, find a table. You'll have the same as always?"   
  
"Same as always," Benvolio said and smiled.   
  
Cleo nodded and walked away to tell the cook. Benvolio and Tybalt meanwhile managed to locate a small, empty table in a corner . As soon as they had sat down Benvolio sighed and rubbed his face. "Oh, that was awful, let's not do that again."   
  
" _ Why _ did we think it was a good idea to bring him with us?" Tybalt groaned. "To meet  _ Cleo _ of all people?"   
  
"To be fair, it's not like we could have stopped him. But enough about that, it's over. Let's just be calm and enjoy being back, and think of the food." Benvolio grinned at the serving boy who put down two mugs and a large jug full with beer before he disappeared again. "And be grateful that we ended up not having to deal with that stinking carcass any longer!"   
  
Tybalt snorted and poured drinks for them both. "I'll happily drink to that. I don't want to think about what we'd have done if they hadn't taken it off our hands, after we dragged it all the way into town."   
  
"I suppose we would have had to drag it back out again. Or just leave it for the guards to deal with," Benvolio said with a snigger.   
  
Tybalt grinned and drank deeply from his mug. It would have been worth the loss of the bonus money to leave the carcass there, lying in the street without anyone taking care of it, just to pester the city guard. In every city they visited the guards were impolite and sometimes downright hostile—most likely because they felt inferior with the two of them handling problems a whole city couldn't deal with, Benvolio had often explained in the beginning—and Tybalt had long since developed a deep disdain towards the profession and those who practiced it. Just like they seemed to scorn Benvolio and him.   
  
With that thought the mood at the table lightened and Benvolio and Tybalt talked idly about whatever came into their heads. There was a small interruption in their conversation as food was served, but it revived with a fervor as Cleo sat down with them and interrogated them about their current circumstances and the bounties they had collected since they last saw each other. Benvolio did most of the talking, with smaller interjections by Tybalt when he pointed out a detail Benvolio had missed, while Cleo devoured all the information.   
  
Tybalt wasn't surprised that Benvolio didn't mention a word how they had come to meet Mercutio—that wasn't really a tale he wanted to tell either—and they had enough stories that Cleo didn't ask specifically about it. Yet. As soon as they ran out of interesting enough tales he knew the question would come. It was something he was completely fine leaving to Benvolio, though. If he was busy enough eating then Cleo wouldn't expect him to answer, Tybalt thought and eyed the old woman. Hopefully.   
  
He didn't know whether to be upset or relieved when a handful of city guards walked through the door, silencing all conversations. Cleo would have other things on her mind than finding out all the details of their private lives, but the appearance of uniformed guards in such a place usually meant trouble in Tybalt's experience. A groan escaped him as a man decked out in a Captain's uniform entered the tavern and looked around with a sneer. Benvolio and Tybalt had had several encounters with Harald Einarsson, and none had ended without hostility from both sides.   
  
It didn't look like they were there on any official business, however, as the guards simply cleared a table for them to sit at, leaving the people who'd sat there before to scamper out through the door. Cleo gestured for the people behind the bar to move, and the same boy who'd brought Benvolio and Tybalt their drinks rushed out to the guards. The conversations had cautiously begun again around the room, and Tybalt couldn't hear what was being said, but the boy didn't seem more nervous when he rushed back towards the kitchen than when he'd had to go up to the guards' table. Just regular orders then.   
  
"I take it this is not a normal occurrence?" Benvolio asked Cleo with a cautious look at the other table.   
  
Cleo was masking all her emotions, but she was pursing her lips, and that was enough to tell Tybalt everything. "No, it is not. And I'm not sure I like it," she answered in a low voice.   
  
"Then can't we kick them out? There are more than enough people here, if somehow Ben and me wouldn't be enough." Tybalt glared, and in the back of his mind he realized that he might have had had a little too much to drink. He wasn't normally that quick to fight, not even people he detested.   
  
"No." Cleo shook her head with a small crease between her eyebrows. "The Captain of the Guard has more power and influence in this city than a lowly brothel owner like myself, which you would know if you were actually using that brain you have. I can't move against him or in any way anger him, because I'll be finished if I do. If any of my boys and girls do anything it'll come back to me as well, and when I'm removed who will protect them?"   
  
"Besides," Benvolio added, "they haven't actually done anything yet. We can't fight them just in case they do something. Who knows, maybe they'll just have a few drinks and then leave?"   
  
Tybalt snorted and shook his head. Benvolio knew just as well as he did that there was no way they would be satisfied with something like that. When had ever that damn Harald been satisfied with anything? Benvolio was far too optimistic.   
  
"Either way, I will not give my permission for any of my people to do anything. I don't want the two of you to cause any trouble either, got it? Especially since the Captain is aware of how much you two simply adore me and would do anything to win my favor." Cleo batted her eyelashes and Benvolio chuckled. Tybalt only looked away with a sigh, not amused by the attempt to lighten the mood.   
  
Cleo knew the city's politics better than him, of course she did, but that didn't mean Tybalt had to like it. It was obvious to him that letting the guards stay as they were would mean trouble. Both Benvolio and Cleo would be angry at him if he pressed any further, however, so he turned away and drank deeply instead. If he couldn't see the other table then he should be able to tell himself nothing was going on.   
  
Behind him Benvolio sighed and began talking lowly with Cleo instead, and Tybalt did his best to pretend nothing behind his back existed. In doing so he was the only one who saw when Mercutio sauntered back into the main room, pulling the last of his clothes back in order with a small smile. His hair was a disheveled mess and Tybalt could spot a couple hickeys blossoming on his neck, and the fury rose within Tybalt without a warning. He imagined himself storming over to Mercutio and-   
  
" _ No, _ I don't want to! Stop it, let go of me! Plea- please!"   
  
The woman's yell came from behind him, and Tybalt would have turned around if he hadn't been distracted by the change in Mercutio's face. From smiling easily a moment earlier Mercutio stiffened, his eyes widening as he stared past Tybalt at the commotion. His mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind, his hands were raised halfway to his chest, and he had taken half a step back. He looked scared.   
  
Then Mercutio blinked, and seemed to come back to himself. His face went blank and his body relaxed, but the cold rage that shone through his eyes made Tybalt feel chilled to the bone. Everyone else was focused on whatever was going on behind Tybalt's back, all attention directed to that scene, everyone but Tybalt. No one else saw what he had seen, not even Benvolio. It felt surreal, and Tybalt could only follow Mercutio with his eyes as he walked forward. He couldn't look away.   
  
Behind him the commotion was at the guards' table, like he'd already guessed, where Harald was standing next to the table, holding a woman's arm—that grip would leave bruises behind, he could tell with only a glance—while she tried to get away. The despair in her face matched her tone as she kept begging him to let her go, but unlike everyone else she wasn't the one Tybalt was staring at. No one else in the tavern had moved, most had already turned away their gazes, and it only made it more noticeable when Mercutio came to a stop less than an arm’s length from Harald and the woman.   
  
"The lady clearly said she does not want you, so release her arm." Tybalt hadn't expected Mercutio's voice to sound so- normal.   
  
The Captain laughed, and so did the others at the table. "She's no lady. She's a whore, and after I'm done I'll pay for her services. Provided she does what she's supposed to, of course."   
  
Tybalt gritted his teeth and rose from his seat, the words he planned of giving Harald as he smashed his fist into his face already forming, but he had only taken one step when Mercutio reached out a hand to close around Harald's throat, his claws biting into the vulnerable flesh and drawing blood. Harald let go of the woman with a gasp, and she pulled her arm to her chest, quickly turning and running to the back of the room. The guards sitting at the table rushed up, their hands on their weapons, but all they could do was watch as Mercutio reached out his other hand and twisted Harald's head. A loud crack sounded through the room, and all eyes followed the body as it fell to the floor in a heap.   
  
For a second there was no sound, no movement. Then people began screaming, and Cleo was yelling orders, and Tybalt could hear Benvolio calling his name, but as he ran forward he could only see the two guards that were quickly advancing on Mercutio with raised swords. Mercutio looked up from the corpse at his feet, then his eyes glowed as he made a quick gesture and one of the guards cried out as his chest—armor and all—was run through by a large icicle. Another gesture from Mercutio and several smaller icicles pierced the second guard. Tybalt stopped and stared as the two bodies hit the floor.   
  
One of the three remaining guards screamed and raised her sword, but the scream turned into a gurgle at Mercutio's next sharp gesture, and Tybalt watched with horror as she was thrown into the wall by the force of the next icicle. That was the signal for the two last guards to try and run, each in a separate direction. Mercutio turned after one of them, and even if his sight was blocked Tybalt could hear the man's scream that was quickly cut off.   
  
The other guard was running towards him, Tybalt realized belatedly, and it looked like she was panicked enough to cut through anyone who stood in her way for freedom, judging by the way she held her sword. Tybalt's own sword was still in its sheath. He wouldn't have enough time to draw it, he realized, and he felt rooted to the spot. Behind him he could hear his name being called again. The guard was coming closer.   
  
Tybalt watched with wide eyes as a dagger flew past him and embedded itself in the guard's eye. Benvolio dashed past him, and with a smooth movement cut the woman's throat with another dagger, then turned around to glare at Tybalt.   
  
"What are you  _ thinking? _ " Benvolio smacked the back of Tybalt’s head. "Why in the ancestors’ names didn’t you move?  _ Hey! _ Snap out of it!"   
  
Tybalt rubbed his head and tried not to stare too hard at Mercutio, who stood still and silent. It seemed like once all his opponents were dead he wasn’t sure what to do, and his earlier expression flashed past in Tybalt’s head. He wanted to say or do something, but he didn’t know what. He never knew what to say.   
  
Benvolio didn’t have the same problem as Tybalt did, however, and after looking over Tybalt quickly he turned around and marched over to give Mercutio a similar head-smack as he gave Tybalt. Mercutio looked at him with big eyes, and Tybalt had to bite his lip not to laugh. It was not the right moment.   
  
"What were  _ you  _ thinking? Walking out here and start killing them, without talking to any of us first. I  _ swear, _ you and Tybalt are just as infuriating. Never think, never plan, just jump  _ right  _ in, completely controlled by your emotions." Benvolio grabbed Mercutio by his shoulder and shook him. "You have to think! Not to mention you used your powers so recklessly, and so openly, and for what purpose? You weren't the only one pissed off. I was going to stop him before he could do anything to her! With ordinary, human means like knocking him out."   
  
"Actually, if that's the case then it ended much better this way." The three of them turned to look at Cleo, who was calmly observing the damages to her property. Most of the customers had fled, but it looked like all the people working for Cleo were gathered beyond the bar, talking amongst each other and glancing fearfully over to where Tybalt and the rest stood. Unlike them Cleo didn't look fazed even slightly.   
  
"What... what do you mean?" Benvolio let go of Mercutio and took a step back to shake his head at Cleo.   
  
"It's simple. Anything you would have done would have been traced back to me—or blamed on me, whichever you prefer. That bastard would have used all his influence to shut me down and most likely to kick me out of the city. See, civilized people don't normally kill someone else, no matter how much we hate each other. Just like neither of you—" she looked pointedly at Benvolio and Tybalt, "—thought of actually killing him. Beating him up or knocking him out would only have made him seek revenge."   
  
"But..." Benvolio looked so confused that Tybalt wanted to hug him, but he was also just as lost. Why was Cleo acting like she approved of the whole mess? "Five guardsmen were killed in your brothel, as well as the Captain of the Guard. What will you do?"   
  
Cleo turned and smiled at Benvolio. "Sweetheart. I'm just an old brothel owner, I can't do anything. Not by myself, at least." She pursed her lips and looked thoughtfully at the corpse of the former Captain. "Me and some like-minded individuals were already planning to dispose of him. A long, complicated plan with too many parts that I couldn't even begin to tell any of you. Truthfully, it suits me better to end it like this, with him being killed by an outsider not tied to anyone in the city." She winked at Mercutio. "You did well, my boy."   
  
"Cleo." Benvolio frowned deeply. "If you're saying what I'm thinking..."   
  
"I most likely am." Cleo laughed and waved a hand. "I'll take care of this mess, but you three need to leave the city as quickly as you can. Try not to come back for a few months, okay? Another half year to be safe. After that it should all be taken care of."   
  
Benvolio sighed and rubbed his head. "Suppose we need to get going, then, if we’re going to get all our things before the rest of the guard finds out what happened."   
  
"Are you certain you will be okay? Even if you say there will be no consequences for you, it all happened in a building you own, in front of your very eyes. I can’t believe you will not be held under strict scrutiny." Mercutio frowned at Cleo, and Tybalt stared.   
  
What had happened during the evening? First Mercutio caused a slaughter, which might not have been a rare sight, but it was a harsher response to the provocation than even Tybalt had expected. And then he was showing concern for what was basically a stranger? The only time he had ever shown concern for either Benvolio or Tybalt was when Tybalt had been wounded.   
  
Cleo smiled and patted Mercutio's cheek gently. Despite the killing she'd witnessed Tybalt couldn't see the slightest bit of fear in her. "You don't need to worry about me. There might be some questions, but I have handled far worse in my days, trust me. What I should say is that you should worry about yourself, but from what I saw I don't think I need to." She winked with a big grin, and Mercutio chuckled.   
  
"Madame, your trust in me warms my heart. However, I cannot leave without trying to repay you for the troubles I have caused you." Mercutio brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles once before stepping back. His eyes began to glow as he placed one hand over his stomach, and Tybalt made a noise—he didn't know what sort it was really, and he refused to acknowledge Benvolio's later teasing about whimpering—when Mercutio simply pressed his hand into his body. Tybalt was far from the only one staring, but Mercutio didn't seem to notice, just continued to move his hand around with a small frown. After a few more seconds he smiled and pulled it out of his body, then held his hands together.   
  
Tybalt took a step closer as he peered into Mercutio's hands, and so he could see the gold coins grow from what looked like empty space, until they had reached normal size. There were maybe a dozen of them, and Tybalt wasn't afraid to admit he stared wide-eyed as Mercutio handed them to Cleo with a smile. At least she looked as stunned as he felt.   
  
"I hope these are enough for you to forgive me." Mercutio's small grin clearly said he was aware of their reactions, and Tybalt immediately closed his mouth and looked elsewhere, determined not to stare. "I should probably mention that my companion is still using the room you so kindly lent us, as is the lovely girl you sent to guide us. I hope you will let them keep using the room for the rest of the night... if they want to stay, that is," he finished somewhat lamely, surely remembering that the commotion had been very loud.   
  
"I- uh, of course. I'll, uh, certainly. Right."   
  
As much as he enjoyed watching Cleo being speechless, Tybalt was feeling restless. Who knew when someone told the city authorities what had happened? "Okay, good, payment's done. Been good seeing you, Cleo. Try not to kick the bucket until next time we come around. Now let's go."   
  
Benvolio shook his head as he walked past Tybalt towards the back door. "This evening  _ really  _ didn't end as I had thought it would. I had thought some nice company, relaxing dinner, maybe a nice finish in bed. Instead we're gonna have to flee from the city. I  _ will  _ be expecting an explanation for this, Mercutio, but I'll be nice and give you until we're far away from here before I start demanding one."   
  
It didn't escape Tybalt, as he followed Mercutio out the door, that Mercutio never answered Benvolio. Benvolio didn't say anything more, only hurried on while keeping an eye out for any guards, so Tybalt stayed silent as well. He felt like he should tell Benvolio about Mercutio's strange reaction, since it had to have something to do with why he acted the way he did, but it would have to wait until they were alone. Who knew how Mercutio would react if Tybalt brought it up? No matter what his mood was Benvolio was far more used to dealing with him than Tybalt was, so if it was to be talked about Benvolio should do the talking.   
  
It was a good plan, Tybalt decided. As long as Mercutio left them alone, even if only for a few minutes, so he could talk to Benvolio. If only.


	8. Chapter 8

Several days later—far from any cities—Mercutio still hadn't left them alone, not for so much as a minute. He was always near Tybalt, being his usual, annoying self, or sticking close to Benvolio's side. It didn't matter what time of the hour was, he never left their presence.  
  
It was driving Tybalt mad.  
  
He wanted to talk to Benvolio, tell him about what he had seen that evening in the brothel, and talk about what to do. It hadn't been a surprise that Mercutio still hadn't given an actual explanation for his behavior, other than the guards angering him, but even if Benvolio pressed Mercutio wouldn't change or add to his story. On the contrary, he seemed so truthful in words and behavior that even Tybalt had begun to doubt what he had seen. If he had even seen anything to begin with. He had been drinking pretty heavily, after all, and it was possible that he had mistaken Mercutio's disgust with the lesser races' cruelty for something else.  
  
That was why he wanted to speak to Benvolio. Benvolio always had a clear head, and he would have understood far better than Tybalt what had happened. Already Tybalt had forgotten most of the details of the night in the brothel, and he was desperately trying to hold on to what was left. What he did remember seemed to strange and not at all like Mercutio, and Tybalt was certain that if he said something without talking it over with Benvolio Mercutio would easily reduce whatever he said to nothingness. It was hard not to remember the instance of accusing Mercutio of spying on them through paintings, and Tybalt refused to embarrass himself that way again.  
  
So he waited, and he tried to be alone with Benvolio, even going so far as saying that he wanted to be intimate with Benvolio. It hadn't worked, of course, as Mercutio only said he wouldn't mind watching. Benvolio had immediately changed subject, while Tybalt had tried not to wonder why he wasn't as uncomfortable with the thought as he should have been.  
  
So far they had traveled with the sole purpose of getting away from the city, and as they neared Beroea's border Benvolio had decided it was time to decide where to go to next. For a country with so little problems with bandits or hostile armies there were plenty with monsters that needed to be killed, and there was always had much to do. The capital might be well defended, but the rest of the country's problems were ignored by the royal army, leading to plenty of work for people like Benvolio and Tybalt. They were both feeling, however, that it was time to leave the country.  
  
They had made a quick camp under a towering tree missing all its leaves—most of the trees were missing their leaves now, Tybalt noticed, even if the air was still pleasant—not far from the road they were traveling on. Tybalt had taken the opportunity to clean his sword while Benvolio petted the purring cat in his arms.  
  
"We aren't that far from home, you know," Benvolio suggested. "It has been far too long since we last paid a visit, don't you think?"  
  
"We've talked about that." Tybalt looked up from his work to scowl at Mercutio, who only gave him an adorable, toothy yawn in return. He quickly looked down again, before the feline shape could remove his determination.  
  
"Fine, fine. We're still avoiding that place then." Tybalt could hear the amusement in Benvolio's voice, but he stubbornly refused to look up again. "Then, should we head east instead? The pixies in Sarmand's forests are always a huge problem for travelers around this time of the year."  
  
Tybalt shuddered. "All sensible people know to avoid those roads this time of the year. Besides, nothing we do matters with those accursed creatures. Maybe if we burned down the forest itself we could kill them all, but you never let me."  
  
"I will not let you cause such a large destruction just because of a few tribes of pixies!"  
  
"Like I said." Tybalt shrugged, easily ignoring Benvolio’s indignated expression, and inspected the sword closely. So far he hadn't seen as much as a small crack in it, and he had already forgotten how it felt to swing any other sword. Nowhere near as easily or comfortable, he supposed.  
  
 _-Tybalt is right.-_ The cat in Benvolio's lap stretched before plopping down again, buffing at Benvolio's hand. _-The only way to truly eradicate those horrible little things is by destroying any home they might hide in. In this case, the forest they have made their home.-_ _  
_  
Tybalt stared at Mercutio. Had he actually agreed with him?  
  
 _-I am not suggesting you do burn down the forest, of course. Simply stating that the problems will continue to exist unless someone do something far beyond the ordinary.-_ The top of Mercutio's tail flicked to and fro. _-If you were to ask me to do it, however, I might consider it.-_ _  
_  
"We are _not_ burning down the forest." Benvolio's tone didn't allow for any arguments, and Tybalt rolled his eyes with a sigh. It had begun to sound so promising. "It's a huge thing, too close to several smaller villages. It's home to many animals as well. I thought you wanted to save all creatures from us evil humans?"  
  
 _-You are different from those other people_.- How, Tybalt didn't know, but he was filled with warm fondness, along with Mercutio's voice. Did it come from Mercutio? _-I would not mind killing off all pixies for you. Those little rats only try my patience anyway.-_ _  
_  
"But- the animals? The other innocent creatures that might live in the forest? You always protest harming them."  
  
Benvolio did have a point, Tybalt thought, even though he didn't really care. What he cared about was the prospect of finally getting rid of all those pixies that have been such an aggravation to him for so long. Forest animals that might be hurt wasn't any of his concern.  
  
Mercutio's voice in his head chuckled, and Tybalt could feel the fondness change to amusement. It was definitely coming from Mercutio then. He wondered if Mercutio was aware that they could sense his feelings.  
  
 _-Oh, Benvolio. Sweet, kind, precious Benvolio. I don't care about any insignificant animals that might be living there. All I care about is that humans don't get to touch them. As long as they are out of my sight and mind, why should I otherwise waste my concern with them? No, it is only when they are prey to humans that I will intercept. Oh, and if they are griffins. I will not allow any griffin to be harmed if I can prevent it,-_ he added as an afterthought. _-They have been my companions many times, and I have grown fond of their race.-_  
  
Tybalt didn’t need a mental connection to sense the frustration that was rolling off of Benvolio in waves, and he was feeling his own annoyance rise. So all of those times when Mercutio had criticized them was only because they were humans? No other reason?  
  
"You have _got_ to be ki-"  
  
Tybalt didn’t get further before Mercutio hissed and leaped from Benvolio’s lap. Exchanging a look with Benvolio Tybalt wondered if he was going to be attacked by the furry ball—something he knew from his past was an exceedingly painful experience—but Mercutio was staring to their left, further into the woods. The small shape moved and grew, until Mercutio stood in his human form again. He was still looking away from them, a deep frown on his face.  
  
Tybalt groaned and tightened his fist around the sword hilt almost painfully. " _Clothes,_ Mercutio. Clothes!"  
  
Benvolio didn’t seem to share his concern, and he stood up to look in the same direction as Mercutio did. "What’s the matter?"  
  
At first Tybalt thought Mercutio would ignore him, but then Mercutio’s eyes glowed quickly and clothes appeared on his form from thin air. "Please do focus, Tybalt," he said, and Tybalt would have protested that Mercutio dared telling him to focus if Mercutio hadn't immediately kept talking. "We are about to have company, of the large and ugly—not to mention putrid—kind. I suggest you ready yourselves. In my experience these creatures rarely show up to chat."  
  
Tybalt frowned but stood up, holding his sword at ready. If Mercutio went so far as to warn them…  
  
It didn’t take many seconds before he could hear the creature that had alarmed Mercutio thundering towards them. By the sound it was a massive thing, and various possibilities of what he might expect flew past in his mind. None of them felt encouraging. The grey shape he could start to make out narrowed down the possibilities noticeably, and he gritted his teeth.  
  
"Troll!" he growled as soon as he could see the shape clearly enough. He hated trolls. Normally they kept to themselves in their mountains and didn't bother anyone, but when they did they could be such a pain to deal with. Their thick skin were as effective as regular leather armor was, and Tybalt had personally seen a troll continue their attack after being stabbed by almost a dozen spears and swords. That single-mindedness could put the image of the grave in any person's mind.  
  
Seeing it coming dashing through the trees certainly put Tybalt in a bad mood. The troll, almost three times Tybalt's height and easily four times his width, was holding a half grown tree as a club. When it laid eyes on them it roared and went to attack, aiming the tree-club at Benvolio.  
  
A good thing about fighting trolls was that they didn't have any sense of strategy, and it was easy to see what they were going to do. When the tree slammed down into the ground Benvolio had already moved behind the troll and was attacking its back. As Tybalt took the opportunity and rushed forward he saw Mercutio grab the tree and rip it from the troll's hand, throwing it behind him. Tybalt cursed at that, because a troll was just as dangerous with their bare fists, and far harder to avoid than when they were swinging around a man-sized weapon.  
  
After they were done he was going to have a serious talk with Mercutio about logic and the importance of thinking through your actions.  
  
Benvolio slashed at the backside of the troll's knees, and it stumbled with a roar. Far too quickly, however, it turned around and grabbed after Benvolio. He managed to just barely avoid the large hand and moved out of range, still with the troll's attention fully on him.  
  
Seeing his chance Tybalt moved forward and stabbed at the vulnerable chest. The sword pierced the flesh much easier than Tybalt had expected, and his surprise slowed him down. When the troll roared and swat at him he didn't have time to react, and the hit threw him backwards. The impact against the ground knocked all air out of him, and he rolled a few more times before he came to a stop. He tried to get up, he tried, but all he could do was raise his head and struggle to draw air back into his lungs.  
  
He had landed behind Mercutio, he saw, and he watched as the troll—still with his sword stuck in its chest—ran towards them, roaring something that actually sounded like words, although not any Tybalt knew. Mercutio made a hand as if he scooped up something, then made throwing gestures at the troll; two large pieces of stone and earth mixed together broke from the ground, and as Tybalt watched with large eyes they flew towards the troll in such a speed that they shattered at the impact, raining small rocks and dirt everywhere.  
  
The troll fell backwards with a pained grunt, and Mercutio followed it quickly, stepping up on its chest and ripping out the sword. Tybalt expected him to kill the troll then, since it would be so easy to just slash its throat, but Mercutio only looked down at the sword in his hand. Even from where Tybalt laid he could see the confusion in Mercutio's body, and he groaned when Mercutio's hesitation gave the troll enough time to swat at him, forcing him to retreat out of range.  
  
Tybalt forced himself to stand up, although his whole body ached, and walked forward with a dark glare. Mercutio turned to quickly look at him with a sheepish look and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted when the troll started talking in a deep voice. There was a gaping hole in the troll's chest from the sword, and it looked like one of its arms was broken. It was only a matter of time before they killed it, and Tybalt was sure the troll knew it too. Even so it confused him that it took the time to talk to them, when it was widely known no one understood troll-talk and those who tried to get close enough to study the language ended up dead. Tybalt didn't understand a single word, since he had never so much as entertained the notion of learning it, but judging by the way Mercutio tensed he did.  
  
Tybalt really should stop being surprised over what Mercutio did or didn't do and know.  
  
Benvolio walked closer from other side of the troll, having come to the same conclusion as Tybalt but still keeping a careful eye on the large creature. "Mercutio, do you under-"  
  
"Shut up!" At first Tybalt thought Mercutio had snarled at Benvolio, but he was looking at the troll as he raised his hands. The small pieces of stone flew into the sky directly above the troll and formed one big, sharp-looking shape. When he brought down his hands the chunk of stones in the air moved too, and Tybalt winced as it crushed the troll's head.  
  
"I guess that way works too," Tybalt commented dryly as he finally reached Mercutio and looked on the mess that remained of the troll. "What in the ancestors' names did it say?"  
  
"Insults," Mercutio said with a tight face.  
  
Tybalt snorted and shook his head, shrugging undaunted when Mercutio's turned to glare at him. "I can find it funny that you react so badly to a troll insulting you if I want to. Now give me back my sword, since you're apparently not going to use it. What were you doing with that, anyway? You had the sword, it was completely vulnerable, and you stood in the perfect position. Why did you hesitate? Why didn't you strike?"  
  
Mercutio's dark face melted away, and when he handed over the sword he looked as sheepish as he had done earlier. "I... I might have hesitated over what to do."  
  
"What do you mean, 'what to do?' It's a sword. You slash. It's not harder than that."  
  
"It might be if you've never actually used a sword before, Ty." Benvolio looked like he was trying to hold back a smile as he walked over to them. "I'm not surprised that he didn't know."  
  
Tybalt considered Mercutio closely while Benvolio bent over to look at the troll with a disgusted noise. Mercutio crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Tybalt. He wasn’t enjoying being studied so closely, Tybalt thought with amusement, and he may have taken a little longer because of that.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to teach you how to handle a sword," Tybalt said with a determined nod.  
  
Mercutio blinked, apparently not expecting that, then looked so confused that Tybalt sniggered. "What? Why would you- there is no need for that. I can clearly handle myself, far better than if I were to swing around a sword. I don't need any training."  
  
"Shut up. You just as well froze back then, which you wouldn't have done if you had actually known how to use the sword. From tomorrow onwards we are going to train, and if you don't like it you are free to leave."  
  
Mercutio glared at Tybalt a long time, then rolled his eyes with a huff. "Fine. It has absolutely no use, but fine. I will humor you. Because, for _some_ reason, I actually like you."  
  
"That's good. Maybe next time you won't smash the most valuable parts of our opponents into goo," Benvolio said and straightened with a sigh. "There's not much to salvage here. We could have sold the brain, teeth, and the eyes for at least one gold coin. I guess there's still the heart, but that's too hard to cut out without causing it any damage."  
  
Since Mercutio had, if grudgingly, accepted the training Tybalt looked over at Benvolio. "But what if we cut off just the chest and carry it with us? Wouldn't that work?"  
  
Benvolio snorted. "Sure, we can do that. If you're willing to carry it."  
  
"But we have horses! They can carry it, or drag it. Maybe we can take the whole body with us that way." There were a lot of money to be made if they could get the corpse to someone who knew their things.  
  
Benvolio shook his head, and the argument continued. Behind them Mercutio was looking around them with an anxious look, but neither of them noticed. When finally Tybalt turned around with a frustrated groan to go back to their horses—without any part of the troll corpse, which was such a waste—Mercutio grinned at him happily. There was no trace of the uneasiness.  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
Rather than being roused by noise, it was the quiet and stillness that disturbed Benvolio soon after the sun had begun shining through the trees. He untangled himself from Tybalt's long limbs, ignoring the sleepy protest, and sat up with a yawn. Normally he would have been met by a lazily grinning Mercutio and a bubbling cauldron of stew, but that morning Mercutio was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Benvolio felt his heart beating faster as he stood up and tried to find any signs of Mercutio. They had been attacked three times by various creatures in the week and a half since their encounter with the troll, and he had begun finding it hard to relax. Worrying about Mercutio was more than silly, he told himself sharply, it was completely unnecessary; the last attack had lasted for about two minutes, during which Mercutio had muttered to himself while he ripped off limb after limb of the hydra with fire enveloping his fists, thereby preventing it from healing. Benvolio and Tybalt had stood at the side watching and feeling strangely useless.  
  
"Ty, wake up."  
  
Neither of them slept heavily, and Tybalt was quickly up on his feet, looking around for any sign of danger. He noticed the same differences as Benvolio had, as well as the lack of any imminent danger, and although his posture relaxed his frown deepened.  
  
"Where's Mercutio? You sent him away for something?"  
  
Benvolio shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, he was gone when I woke up. You were the one on first watch last night, what happened? I know he was curled up in his cat shape and slept on my chest when I fell asleep."  
  
"Nothing." Tybalt shrugged, although his face was uneasy. "Not really. Sometime after you had fallen asleep he shifted back to his more annoying shape and told me to get some sleep too. Said I was about to fall asleep anyway, so he might as well take over earlier, but that was it."  
  
"And I guess there hasn't been any battle, because we would both have woken up. Meaning this is another of his disappearances," Benvolio said with pursed lips. The fourth time they had woken up to discover him gone, if he remembered correctly.  
  
"You don't think he just slunk off to complain about us to some of his animal friends? You did yell at him pretty badly yesterday."  
  
"I yelled at you both, because you were both stubborn assholes who forgot it was a swordsmanship training for Mercutio, not an insulting fest. If I hadn't heard the noises and stopped the fight when I did Mercutio would have remembered he has magic and he would have used you as target practice for fire slinging." Benvolio glared darkly at Tybalt who looked away. At least he had the decency to look ashamed. "I have seen you with Julia at home, and I've seen when you teach children in villages we pass to how to hold and use the sword. You're a good teacher. So where has that skill gone now? Why is it that I only hear irritation and insults from you instead?"  
  
"It's not my fault! I try, but he's stubborn as a mule, no, _more_ even, and he just rolls his eyes at me when I try to correct his stance or grip, and then he ignores everything I say anyway. I don't even know why I thought it was a good idea to start this in the first place," Tybalt groaned.  
  
Benvolio didn't feel one moment's pity.  
  
"I know, that's why I yelled at him too. You're both acting immature, and you'll have to start taking it seriously or stop with the training. Because it won't be of use to either of you, or to my peace of mind, to continue like you have been so far." He sighed and shook his head. "That will have to wait until we find him, though."  
  
"Right." Tybalt shifted restlessly and looked around. "And how do you propose we do that? If this is him disappearing again, by his own free will, then do you think we can even find him? He could just as easily shift into a dragon or bird or whatever shape he knows with wings, and then he could just fly away. There would be no tracks for you to see, would there?"  
  
Benvolio looked up at the trees surrounding them. "I suppose not. But we need to look either way-and I won't hear any protesting from you! Even if he wandered off to do whatever secret thing he has to do I don't like him being out on his own. There are plenty of dangerous creatures around here, you and I both know that."  
  
"Yes, and I also happen know that Mercutio is the most dangerous one of them all." Tybalt's voice was thick with amusement, but he quickly put up his hands when Benvolio turned to glare at him. "I wasn't protesting! We have nowhere to be, it doesn't bother me to look for him. As long as we don't split up. Like you said, it’s unsafe to wander around alone."  
  
Benvolio considered and nodded. "I'll try to find any tracks around the camp, and you keep a watch out for any hostiles. We don't wander too far, no matter what. When he comes back we'll be here."  
  
"Yes, yes. Although it would teach him not to just disappear like this if we did pack up the camp and kept traveling," Tybalt suggested. He must have seen something in Benvolio's face, because he shrugged and turned away. "I was joking. Joking! No need to get so angry."  
  
Benvolio rolled his eyes and eyed their small camp. Their horses stood calmly at one side, idly eating grass and staring into nothingness like horses usually did, in more or less the same positions they had been in the day before when Benvolio fell asleep. If there were any tracks to be found it would not be around them, so he decided to start searching near the fire where Mercutio would have sat guard.  
  
While he was working Tybalt stood silently a good distance from him, not too close to be disturbing and not too far away to make him worry. It was nice to have Tybalt around, who understood how he worked. From time to time they were accompanied by various people and Tybalt was the one making sure no one stood too close or otherwise bothered him. It meant Benvolio could focus without any distraction.  
  
The day passed in mostly silence, with Benvolio finding what might be Mercutio’s tracks. They turned out to lead to nothing so he turned back and started over, again and again. As he moved about Tybalt kept watch over him, not once making a comment or face, even as the hours passed and Benvolio himself began feeling foolish for his tries. If he himself hadn’t called it quits when he heard Tybalt’s stomach rumble he was certain that Tybalt would have let him continue without complaining.  
  
For lunch they tracked down and caught a couple of rabbits, and while Tybalt skinned them Benvolio focused as hard he could on the fire. He was used to blood and gore, far too used, but that didn’t mean he liked to watch small, helpless animals get butchered—no matter how good they tasted. It was a long-time source of amusement for Tybalt who didn’t waste the opportunity to tease him about it, and when Tybalt threw one of the newly skinned rabbits at Benvolio there was almost a fight. Tybalt could say it was an accident and he didn’t mean to throw the rabbit until he was blue in the face, there was no way Benvolio was going to believe him.  
  
Benvolio’s annoyance lasted into the late afternoon when finally Tybalt had enough and dragged him into a sparring match, without weapons. No one, least of all Benvolio, could say he unwillingly accepted the opportunity to beat on Tybalt, but during the spar his irritation diminished with each evasion and hit, and when he finally found himself pressing Tybalt down into the ground he decided there was a much better use of their time. A more pleasurable one. Tybalt had no problem changing their type of activity and met Benvolio’s kiss with a grin.  
  
The days were noticeably shorter now, with the sun starting to disappear far too early for Benvolio’s taste. He preferred when the season turned towards spring and summer, when the days became longer and warmer. Tybalt’s arms were warm, though, and he saw nothing wrong with staying close to him—and the campfire. They talked a little while they made a stew of the rests of the rabbits, but for most part there was comfortable silence between them.  
  
The decision to remain awake lay unspoken between them, and when the moon moved to its position high in the sky they were still both fully conscious. In fact, the more time passed the more restless Benvolio became. When he disappeared Mercutio always came back when the two of them were asleep, which meant that neither of them had any idea if there was still time before he was supposed to return or if he was drawing late. Benvolio couldn’t help but start to wonder, if Mercutio were late, what could possibly be the cause. What his imagination showed him didn’t help ease the uneasiness.  
  
Tybalt was leaning heavily against Benvolio’s shoulder, slowly blinking as he stared into the fire, and Benvolio had the feeling he was about to fall asleep. It didn’t bother him, and if he didn’t know Tybalt wanted to be awake he would have sent him to sleep a long time earlier. It had to be after midnight, but how long he didn’t know, and it was his turn to take the first watch any way. Mercutio had come to be the one who always took the second and longest watch since he didn’t need much sleep, Benvolio thought with a frown. He hadn’t even noticed that it had become a part of their routine, something taken for granted. It almost felt like Mercutio would tap him on his shoulder and with a smirk tell him to get some rest before the tiredness turned him useless.  
  
What if Tybalt was right? What if Mercutio had finally decided he had enough with the two of them and simply left them behind? Benvolio should be rejoicing if that was the case, like Tybalt would, but he only frowned deeper at the thought. The three of them had had a very bad start, he was well aware of that, but during the months that had passed he had gotten to know Mercutio better and learn about the way he functioned—he liked to think that Mercutio had changed as well during that time, even if it was just a little. Even though he lacked any concern for those not close to him Benvolio wouldn’t say Mercutio was a bad person. He was selfish and impulsive, and his ego matched the scope of his powers, but as long as no one pointed it out he could actually be thoughtful and kind at times. There were plenty of humans just like that; the only difference between them and Mercutio were in abilities.  
  
Truth be told, Benvolio liked him and enjoyed having him around. The squabbling between Mercutio and Tybalt had turned into background noise, an almost comforting noise, and when it was too quiet Benvolio found himself looking for them to find out what had happened. He had also discovered that having Mercutio in his cat shape purring in his lap helped relax him and Tybalt both. It was nice having someone who made breakfast ready for when they woke, as well as having such a powerful person guarding his back. Ever since the time Tybalt got wounded and almost died Mercutio had kept a close eye on the two of them in battles, even interrupting when he thought the situations got too risky. He didn’t have a problem with sitting back and watching leisurely, laughing at their efforts, but only if it was opponents the two of them could clearly deal with, Benvolio thought and chuckled to himself.  
  
Plus, no one could deny that Mercutio was easy on the eyes.  
  
The soft sound of fluttering wings caught Benvolio’s attention, and he glared at the bird that landed on the other side of the fire. Even though it was too dark to see the precise coloring of the feathers Benvolio could have bet everything he owned on them being red. He stayed still and glaring with crossed arms as the bird, as expected, changed into Mercutio. The motions was enough to alert Tybalt who sat up straight with furious eyes. For once he didn’t seem to get distracted by Mercutio’s nudity.  
  
"You! Where have you been?"  
  
"Elsewhere," Mercutio answered easily. He wasn’t smiling though, Benvolio noted, and he kept shifting from foot to foot as he brushed off feathers from his arms. "I didn’t expect you to still be camped out here, and especially not that you would both be awake at this time. Why are you-"  
  
"If you ask why we’re still here I will throw something at you," Benvolio said tensely.  
  
Tybalt stepped around the fire and grabbed Mercutio’s arm. "We’ve been searching for you half the day, then waited here for you the rest of the time. Do you have any idea how worried Benvolio was? You disappeared without a word to either of us. What were you _thinking?_ _What_ were you doing that you couldn’t tell us, that you refuse to tell us time after time? Benvolio has been half out of his mind."  
  
Benvolio cleared his throat and glared at Tybalt. "If you can stop putting words in my mouth I’d appreciate it." It didn’t pass him by that Mercutio didn’t even attempt to shrug off Tybalt’s hand. "We were waiting for you, yes, and we both want an explanation for why you left."  
  
"Maybe you want, but what reason is there that I should tell you? Is there even a reason more than me wanting to be alone for a day?" Mercutio asked with pursed lips.  
  
"Yes, I’m sure there is." Benvolio leaned forward on his knees and met Mercutio’s eyes unblinking. That way he saw how Mercutio’s eyes widened, just a margin, when he spoke again. "This is the fourth time this has happened, after all. Once every month, from what I’ve observed. You disappear in the middle of the night and don’t show up again until the next morning. Or night, as we’ve now discovered. You obviously take care to not leave so much as one trace, which means you don’t want anyone to find you. __That tells me you are doing something you don’t want us to know about."  
  
Mercutio’s frown was deep, and for a second he only stared in silence. "I simply spend the day resting, by myself. There has simply been no reason for either of you to know. It has not and will not affect you or put you in danger."  
  
"Do you even hear what you're saying? There's no reason for us to know when you go missing all of sudden? Did you think we'd just shrug and move on?"  
  
That was when Mercutio pulled his arm out of Tybalt's grip and crossed his arms with a huff. "Is that not what you have done before?"  
  
"That might be, back when we didn't trust you. You know, after you held us prisoners," Benvolio said with a sneer. He was not in the mood for Mercutio to act like an ass and blame them. "It's been four months since then, and you've disappeared four times. The first two times we moved on and hoped you were gone, that's true. The last time we looked for you, and this time too. It's not the same situation now. You have to know that."  
  
Instead of answering Mercutio stared at him with a gobsmacked face. Benvolio looked quizzically at Tybalt who shook his head with a shrug. After Benvolio carefully said his name Mercutio blinked and scowled, looking away from both of them. "You are naive. Both of you. Silly humans, that is what you are. Four months and you think you know me? That you can trust me? It is tempting to kill you simply because of that." He shook his head and looked down at the burning wood. "Go to sleep, both of you. Staying up this late has obviously impaired your minds."  
  
"So, you're saying to trust you to keep watch?" Tybalt asked with a grin.  
  
"Shut your mouth and sleep before I put you both under by force," Mercutio growled with dangerously bright eyes.  
  
Benvolio sighed and rose from his position, going over to pull Tybalt with him to their bedrolls. "Don't think we won't have a discussion about this," he said loudly. Even though no one answered him he knew Mercutio had heard.


	9. Chapter 9

With a groan Benvolio rubbed his shoulder as he sat down heavily on the ground. Tybalt threw one of the last goblins onto the pyre and looked over at him at the sound. Benvolio saw his concern and waved a hand easily. "Don't worry, it's just from that club that one goblin was swinging. It's aching pretty bad, but nothing else. It'll become a big, ugly bruise and disappear in a few weeks."  
  
"You're sure that's all?" Tybalt frowned as he walked over, looming over Benvolio for a second before he crouched behind him.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure." Benvolio raised an eyebrow when Tybalt tenderly began removing his leather vest. "Oh sure, go ahead, you can definitely look for yourself since you ask so nicely," he said with a quirk of his lips.  
  
Tybalt only shrugged and continued to remove the rest of the clothing preventing him from studying Benvolio's shoulder.  
  
Benvolio let him do as he wanted and instead watched as Mercutio threw the last two goblins on the pyre and with a flick of his fingers sent a small fireball into the bodies. The fire spread quickly, far quicker than it should have done, which Benvolio simply attributed to Mercutio's magic, and soon the whole pile of bodies and wood alike were burning intensely. If there was anything left when dusk fell Benvolio would be surprised.  
  
"Looks like you were right. It's going to be a nasty bruise, but it shouldn't hinder you too much. Just be careful, okay?" Tybalt stroked Benvolio's back softly and pressed his lips quickly against his nape before pulling back and standing up again.  
  
Benvolio closed his eyes with a small smile and pulled his clothes in order again. "Yes, yes. I'll be careful." The smell of burning flesh reached him and he opened his eyes again, his smile disappearing. "I have the feeling I won't have the time to let it heal before we find ourselves in another battle."  
  
Tybalt followed his look and together they watched Mercutio make his way over to them. The frustration was clear in Tybalt voice when he looked down, seemingly talking to his feet. "It just doesn't make any sense. We've been attacked over a dozen times in the past three weeks. Monsters of all kinds, and then bandits the day before yesterday, and now a group of goblins."  
  
"You're right," Benvolio said with a frown. Mercutio had slowed down considerably, he noticed with half a mind, and he seemed somehow uncomfortable. It was far from what Benvolio focused on, however. "It's far more activity than we've ever encountered and I haven't heard anything about this area being dangerous. Not to mention it's getting colder, which should lessen monster attacks, not increase them. This is going against everything we've experienced, as well as everything I've heard about and learned from others."  
  
"Maybe it is something keeping them from going into hibernation? Maybe their homes are disturbed and they are searching for new ones, or they are still looking for food before the winter?" Mercutio rubbed his neck and shrugged. "I don't think it matters much. They don't pose much of a threat to us, after all, so why don't we simply continue on? Is there not a place somewhere around here where we can sell everything? I am tired of being made to carry it around," he ended with a huff and a scowl.  
  
Tybalt snorted and poked at Mercutio's stomach, although he quickly pulled back when Mercutio clawed after his hand with a glare. "You shouldn't complain. I can't believe we had to drag all the corpses with us before. Remember that hydra? We had to tie it to both of our horses to even be able to move it. And you didn't say anything, just stayed silent and watched us work. If Benvolio hadn't realized you could use that magic trick of yours to swallow everything instead we would be overloaded, and still have to leave so much behind. You could have done that with these goblins! We could have sold their organs and more and not have to worry about money for a long time."  
  
Mercutio's sneer spoke loudly about his feelings regarding that idea. "And have their disgusting carcasses inside of me for who knows how long? _Never._ They might not rot, thanks to my magic, but I would still feel them and know that they are there. Absolutely not. At least I am able to pretend the other creatures are a source of emergency meat to be eaten."  
  
"We appreciate your help, Cutio, you know that. If it continues this way I'm sure we will keep on needing it." Benvolio rolled his eyes, for once wishing the two of them would stop bickering and let him think. Concentrated on the problem at hand he hadn't noticed the nickname slip out, nor did he notice the sudden stillness from Mercutio.  
  
There had to be a reason behind this sudden influx of attacks, and it felt like the explanation was just beyond his reach. If he could only think about it in peace, and if he had a little more information, then he was sure he'd find the answer quickly enough. He only needed a few more parts to complete the puzzle.  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
Benvolio looked up at Tybalt. "Maybe we should change direction, see if there are as many attacks elsewhere. Either that or we go to a village or town where we can exchange information. This is strange behavior from all of these creatures, not to mention the goblins who shouldn't be anywhere near here. Someone must know something."  
  
Mercutio frowned deeply, and he seemed so unhappy that Benvolio was about to ask him what was wrong. Just as he opened his mouth, however, Mercutio brightened and threw his arm around Tybalt's shoulder. He either ignored Tybalt's strange look or didn't notice it. "I know _exactly_ what we should do. We should stop worrying about these attacks, I am certain they are only momentary, and go visit a town."  
  
"Isn't that what Ben just-"  
  
Mercutio hushed Tybalt, patting his cheek with two fingers and ignoring his angry glare. "Not like our precious Benvolio suggested, not to dig for information and what not. That is boring. No, I have a far better idea."  
  
Benvolio hesitated to ask, because he had a creeping suspicion he wouldn't like the answer. "What idea?"  
  
"Didn't you both say you missed your family, all those months ago? I think it is time to go home for a visit."  
  
Mercutio's grin made Benvolio groan, and even through Tybalt's immediate and loud protests Benvolio felt how his earlier plans slipped away. If there was one thing Benvolio had learned about Mercutio it was that he did what he wanted to do. Even if he changed his mind about some detail, he only did it to push the situation in whole more firmly to his liking.  
  
At least it would be a good timing, Benvolio thought and looked up at the gray sky. It was never enjoyable to be out on the road once winter firmly began, and when snow fell he would much rather stay in a warm room in the house that still felt like home to him. Being around Romeo and Julia and their little family was a big change to their usual lives, and at times it was a change he almost desperately craved. He needed to remember who he was protecting and why he was out risking his life at every turn.  
  
Besides, he thought idly and watched as Mercutio laughed at Tybalt's tries to shake off his arm, he should still be able to get the information he needed at home.  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
Tybalt was deep in his thoughts as they rode through the town, thankfully riding alone. Benvolio was less lucky, having Mercutio in his human form sitting behind him on his horse. Having the cat curled up asleep in your lap was one thing; having the bored and nonstop talking Mercutio clinging to your back was another. Tybalt suspected Benvolio had volunteered to have Mercutio ride with him to spare Tybalt the extra frustration, for which he was deeply grateful. He was already fretting enough about the reunion with Julia without having Mercutio do his best to rile him up.  
  
Thinking about his beloved cousin made his anxiety shoot up, and Tybalt shook his head with a grimace. Being on traveling foot made it close to impossible for anyone to send letters to him, but still Julia had managed to get at least two letters to him during the past year; what was his excuse? He knew very well where she lived and had promised that, even if he might not be able to come and visit often, he would send letters regularly. In spite of the promise it had been well over a year since he had last contacted her.  
  
She was going to be _so_ angry.  
  
As they rode several townspeople called out greetings, which Benvolio cheerfully answered. Most of them went ignored by Tybalt as he stared ahead. They would soon arrive at Julia and Romeo's house, and Tybalt's hands were gripping the reins so tightly his fingers were white. Since their respective family's houses laid farther away they, or rather, Benvolio, had decided that they'd greet the young couple first. Tybalt's weak protests had been drowned by Mercutio's eager questions; he had remembered the story Benvolio had told him, and wanted to know everything. After a while Tybalt had stopped listening.  
  
The town itself wasn't that big, about forty buildings housing half the amount of families, and it took far too little time in Tybalt's opinion before he could see Julia and Romeo's house. They had planted trees in front of the house to accompany the various flower beds. Must be Romeo's doing, Tybalt thought. He was the one with the green fingers.  
  
"You okay?" Benvolio asked. His tone might have been caring, but Tybalt was certain he saw amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Never been better," Tybalt muttered as answer. He dismounted his horse slowly—in the corner of his eyes he saw Mercutio not so much dismounting as gliding off the horseback—and chewed on his lip.  
  
"You might not be too fond of talking, but this is on another level, Tybalt dearest," Mercutio said the moment before he hung around Tybalt's neck. "What is the matter with you?"  
  
"It's no-"  
  
Tybalt's dismissive answer was cut off by the loud voice coming from behind them.  
  
" _Benvolio!_ It's really you!"  
  
" _Romeo!_ " Benvolio grinned widely and laughed as his cousin crashed into him.  
  
Tybalt looked away when the two hugged and exchanged greetings. The old urge to detest Romeo was still strong inside him, even after all the time that had passed, and the intimacy between him and Benvolio rubbed Tybalt wrong. Thankfully Romeo didn't dare try hugging Tybalt—not after that one time Tybalt had reacted by throwing him to the ground—but Tybalt still felt wary when Romeo turned towards him with a bright smile.  
  
"And Tybalt too! It's good to see you," Romeo said with his arm still around Benvolio's shoulder.  
  
Tybalt knew him well enough to know that he was actually sincere, and that only annoyed him more. Instead of saying something insulting he crossed his arms and nodded with a grunt. Mercutio's snort of amusement was too close to Tybalt's ear, and he shook his shoulder quickly, intending to at least make Mercutio move away from his ear. It didn't quite work, as Mercutio only tightened his grip and huffed his amusement into Tybalt’s ear instead.  
  
Romeo's smile turned confused and he glanced between Tybalt and Benvolio. "So, you have a new... companion?"  
  
Benvolio was the first to react, shrugging and gesturing towards Tybalt and Mercutio. "Romeo, this is Mercutio. Mercutio, this is my cousin Romeo."  
  
"Ah. The famous lover boy himself," Mercutio said with a smile, causing Romeo to glance at Benvolio with a flush. Benvolio shrugged with a shameless grin.  
  
Tybalt rolled his eyes and tried to dislodge Mercutio again, but he had probably as much of an effect as a fly, since Mercutio's grip didn't even slip. He would have put in more effort hadn't Romeo stood there, watching it all. There was no way Tybalt would make himself look bad or worse, weak, in front of Romeo.  
  
With a sigh he crossed his arms and decided to pretend that it was entirely his choice to have a grown man hanging around his neck, and that there was nothing strange about it. In return he would put in extra daily sword lessons for Mercutio, he swore to himself gleefully.  
  
"I, well, so I guess you have been told about me, then," Romeo said, once again glancing at Benvolio with something almost looking like a glare. Tybalt was impressed, really. "Can't say the same, unfortunately. Have you been traveling with Ben and Ty for a long time, Mercutio?"  
  
Tybalt bristled at hearing his nickname coming from Romeo's mouth, but Benvolio gave him a look before he could do or say anything. He knew too well what Tybalt wanted to do. The only thing that look allowed was for Tybalt to sulk, which was definitely not what he did.  
  
Mercutio hummed and opened his mouth to answer, but a high-pitched giggle interrupted him.  
  
They all looked on as a small figure ran into Romeo's knees, almost felling him to the ground. He laughed then and turned around, raising his hands and forming pretend claws. Tybalt winced when he growled in a faux angry voice. "Bea! I'm gonna get you!"  
  
The small child screamed with laughter and ran away, closely followed by Romeo. She hadn't gotten long before she was scooped up, but it wasn't until Romeo showered her with kissed while she squealed in joy that Tybalt understood who the child was. Isabella, Julia and Romeo's three year old daughter. She had grown so big. Last he had seen her she had just learned to walk; now she ran around without trouble.  
  
"Isabella, what have I said about running away from me?"  
  
There was a stone abruptly dropped in Tybalt's stomach and he tried to remember how to breathe again. He knew that voice. He loved it and he had missed it so much, but right then he didn't want anything more than to sink into the ground and hide from it.  
  
"Aww, did mommy scold you again, huh?" Benvolio didn't have the same problems as Tybalt, and he didn't waste any time in walking up to Julia and kissing her cheek. Romeo followed him closely, holding Isabella in his arms. She only peered at Benvolio in curious expectation when he bent forward to face her. "Hi there, little one. Do you remember me? I bet you don't, I would be very surprised if you did. I'm your uncle Benvolio!"  
  
Isabella chewed on her lip for a second then smiled wide and held out her arms, chirping, "Ben!"  
  
Benvolio smiled wide enough that Tybalt thought his face would split and took her from Romeo's arms with only very little struggling. In spite of how badly he wanted to watch Benvolio try to keep the small child from finding his hidden daggers Tybalt couldn't avoid looking at Julia anymore. He didn't want to face her wrath, but he found his gaze forced towards her, and when he finally gave up and turned his face his knees almost buckled beneath him.  
  
"You're pregnant!"  
  
The large bump wasn't possible to ignore, especially not with the way she had to balance her body. It looked to Tybalt like she would tip over if she didn't lean backwards. How far along was she, and why hadn't he known about it?  
  
Julia ignored his outburst—ignored _him_ in fact—and looked straight at Mercutio with a polite smile, only slightly tinged with curiosity. "I'm sorry to not make a proper introduction, and I would guess Romeo didn't think of doing it either. My name is Julia Montague, and this too eager man is my husband, Romeo Capulet. The child, as I'm sure you've already understood, is our daughter Isabella. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Mercutio dislodged from Tybalt's neck to walk forward and take Julia's hand carefully in his, bowing deeply over it before kissing her knuckles. "My name is Mercutio, and it is a true pleasure and honor to finally meet you, madame. I have heard much about you from both of your cousins."  
  
Julia smiled, throwing a quick look at Benvolio. She still appeared as though Tybalt didn't exist. "I hope it's nothing too bad or shameful."  
  
"On the contrary," Mercutio insisted, "I have heard nothing but praises of your wonderful person. You have a most brilliant mind and a determination to see through whatever goal you might have, I have heard. But what was so disappointedly missing in the tales was how you were also such a beauty."  
  
While Julia giggled, her face lightly flushed, Romeo laughed and slung an arm around Mercutio's shoulder. Tybalt attributed it to Romeo's easy-going nature that he didn't react when he was faced with Mercutio's yellow eyes at such a close distance. Most people would take much longer to get used to it, but Romeo just grinned widely and showed no hint of discomfort.  
  
"That's right! You have a good eye, my friend. She truly is the most beautiful, the most brilliant, the most amazing woman alive. Can you believe that she fell in love with me?" Romeo said, and the way he looked at Julia, like he would give her the world if she even hinted at wanting it, made Tybalt tense. It only reminded him that Romeo had been by Julia's side through everything, unlike him.  
  
"I can only imagine that you must be a very special man in your own way. I have heard plenty about your good heart, how you would give anything for love, be it your own or others'. That is a remarkable thing, and marks you as a rare kind," Mercutio said. He was still holding onto Julia's hand, but he was smiling at Romeo. Tybalt recognized that look and that smile.  
  
So did Benvolio, because he cleared his throat and shook Isabella, making her cling to him with breathless laughter. "I have to admit I wasn't aware of you exchanging surnames with each other. When did that happen?"  
  
His interference was well-timed; Romeo was staring at Mercutio's lips, with Julia watching the two of them with a look and a smile Tybalt refused to decipher. At Benvolio's question, however, Mercutio grinned widely and let go of Julia's hand. Romeo blinked and smiled one more time at Mercutio before disengaging and walking to Julia's side, hugging her close instead. Either they hadn't been aware of what was going on or they didn't mind, and Tybalt refused to even consider the second option.  
  
Julia glanced at Romeo with the same sparkling eyes that Tybalt had seen so often during their childhood. It had been her idea, then. "It happened a little less than seven months ago. I'm sure you know how my parents still treat Romeo and the whole of your family with cold politeness at best, and how Romeo's mother doesn't even acknowledge any Capulet. Truth be told, our decision to change surnames was simply a means to tell our families that their own hatred was buried, and has been for a long time. Romeo is now a Capulet, and I a Montague. It's nothing but words, but I believe it has had an effect. My mother has had several civil conversations with Lady Luciana, and my father has begun treating Romeo as his actual son-in-law. It's progress."  
  
It made Tybalt uncomfortably aware of how bitter his thoughts turned as soon as they turned to any Montague that wasn't Benvolio. Benvolio was fine, but Tybalt would be happy to never again meet anyone from his family. It wasn't exactly something he kept secret, but he and Benvolio did their best to avoid talking about it.  
  
"That is a wonderful idea," Mercutio said with a broad smile. He watched Julia with a look and intensity that gave Tybalt a bad feeling.  
  
"Why, thank you," Julia said and smiled back, that sparkle in her eyes still there. "I realize I have not thanked you for looking after my cousins."  
  
"Oh, it has been nothing but a pleasure," Mercutio said in a magnanimous fashion. He kept his eyes on Julia as he continued, in a slightly lower volume, as if the rest of them couldn't hear, "If there is one thing I must complain about, however, it is that fact that they act like they have been married for decades, and then have the audacity to protest that fact when I point it out."  
  
Julia's smile widened even more, and Tybalt wasn't the only one edging away. Watching the two of them Tybalt realized that something that should not have happened had happened. If he had only known, if he had only thought to keep the two of them apart... but now they had found each other, and Tybalt could feel his doom approaching.  
  
"We're really not-" Benvolio weakly began, but his words were drowned out by Julia's voice.  
  
"I _know!_ It's unbearable at times, isn't it? I have told them for years to simply get married, or have some other sort of ritual so they could make it official, but they ignore me. It's like they think we don't have eyes or ears." Julia sighed with a hand on her chest, but just as quickly she turned bright again and moved forward to take Mercutio's arm under hers. "What do you say we move inside, maybe have some tea."  
  
"Cookie!" Isabella yelled and pulled at Benvolio's hair, gesturing wildly in the direction of the house. "Cookie!"  
  
"I suppose the little lady has made the decision for us," Mercutio said with a chuckle.  
  
Romeo laughed and followed Benvolio towards the house, watching in obvious amusement as Isabella kept pulling at Benvolio with more and more urgency and frustration. Benvolio was not as amused. Before she followed them Julia pinned down Tybalt with a dark look, acknowledging his presence for the first time.  
  
"You and I will have a talk later, and you better have your explanation ready," she said, and Tybalt could only nod silently in shame. At least she wasn't pretending he was air anymore.  
  
With a stern nod Julia turned away from him and led Mercutio after the others, chatting in a lively way that completely clashed with how she had acted just moments earlier. Mercutio answered just as easily, chuckling and patting her hand. When he glanced back Tybalt gave him the most sour scowl he could manage. Mercutio only laughed and moved on.  
  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
  
Benvolio shivered and pulled his thick coat tighter. The snow hadn't begun falling in earnest yet, but he was already finding the cold to be a bother. The only thing he could be thankful for was that Tybalt hadn't started on his usual 'Benvolio is weak to chilly weather' tirades. He was too busy messing with someone else.  
  
"No, no, no! Your stance is all _wrong._ If you had to block an attack like that you'd just fall over. Place your feet like I showed you!"  
  
Benvolio blew warm air into his cold hands and watched as Tybalt manhandled Mercutio into the proper position. It was easy to imagine that the air around Mercutio was warm, what with the way his face had gradually turned red. It was tempting to go up to them and see if his theory was right or not, but Benvolio stuck to where he was. There hadn't been one outburst since Tybalt dragged Mercutio to the training ground, and Benvolio was expecting Mercutio to snap at any moment. He preferred to be out of the way when that happened.  
  
"And with that you're dead. Take your position again, try to move faster."  
  
Honestly, it was a wonder to Benvolio that Mercutio still went along with Tybalt's idea of training him in swordsmanship. He always ended up using his magic anyway. Why Tybalt insisted on the training was just as unclear, although Benvolio knew his partner well enough to have an idea.  
  
"No, no, you need to remember the sword. You're holding it all wrong. Always think of how you're holding it, and eventually it'll come naturally."  
  
The two of them did look warm, though, Benvolio had to admit. Maybe he would feel better if he did some training of his own, but just the thought of removing all his warm clothes gave him a full-body shiver. No way. Just the fact that he had dragged his body out to watch them was because he didn't trust them to not destroy the nearby area if they were left on their own.  
  
"It does not matter in what way I hold it if it ends up speared through your chest, now does it?" Mercutio growled in a tone so similar to Tybalt that Benvolio couldn't stop the short laughter escaping from his mouth.  
  
He clasped a hand over his mouth as quickly as he could, he really did, but his outburst had still been enough to draw attention he desperately did not want. Tybalt pouted—he may claim that he didn't pout, but Benvolio had stopped listening to his arguments years ago—while Mercutio's dark look shifted into satisfied glee, both apparently having misunderstood the reason he laughed. No matter, Benvolio wasn't going to contradict them. He would simply stay seated, calmly and with dignity, seem very interested in something at his feet, and so avoid being dragged into their squabbling.  
  
"As you can hear, our dear Benvolio agrees with me," said a smug voice.  
  
Benvolio sighed and prayed that they'd forget his existence soon.  
  
"Just because he laughed doesn't mean he agreed. Maybe he just laughed at how ridiculous you sounded," Tybalt said and poked at the side of Mercutio's head, a small smirk on his lips. He even snorted softly when Mercutio pretended to bite after his finger.  
  
"You are the one being ridiculous, with all these rules and forms." Mercutio crossed his arms and glared down at the sword he had stuck in the ground. "You insist, _insist,_ on dragging me out here for some ridiculous notion of training swordsmanship. In this cold! I am not a being used to this sort of chill, which I know that you are aware of as I have told you _time and time again._ We share the mountains and the valley with the dragons, so we make sure to keep the air warm and nice at all times. This? This is not warm, and this is _most certainly_ not nice!"  
  
"Yes, yes, we get it. You're a delicate flower," Tybalt said and huffed amused laughter at Mercutio's face. "But you're looking close to frozen over there, Ben. You okay?"  
  
Benvolio grimaced and shrugged. They both seemed to be in a good mood, so it might not be a bad idea to stop them before that good mood disappeared. "Not really. Today's weather is actually very cold, and if I find my ass frozen to the bench I'm blaming you for making me come out here."  
  
"No one made you come out here, and you know that. It's just your maternal instincts acting up." Tybalt rolled his eyes, then added quieter, "Or just plain paranoia."  
  
"I heard that."  
  
"If Benvolio is cold too then I am stopping this sorry excuse of a 'lesson' and taking him inside," Mercutio declared, tossing his sword carelessly for Tybalt to catch—Benvolio had to admire Tybalt's skill at making the catch look so easy—and walking up to wrap Benvolio in a tight hug. Benvolio didn't mind, precisely, he enjoyed Mercutio's antics and his warmth, but the way Mercutio's arm pressed over his face was less enjoyable.  
  
"Yes, fine, we can do that," he said after he managed to pull Mercutio's arm down to his neck instead. "Let's go visit Romeo and Julia. I asked Romeo to look some things up for me; let's see if he's found something."  
  
Mercutio hummed where he was nuzzling into Benvolio's hair. "That is a wonderful idea. Lovely Julia and I can finish our conversation from last time."  
  
Benvolio faltered slightly, remembering all too clearly the two of them sitting in a corner by themselves, talking and laughing every so often. Something told him he didn't want to know what they had been discussing. "Right. Sounds good."  
  
Tybalt muttered something under his breath, but he followed them without any actual complaints. He was still on Julia's bad side, but working tirelessly to regain her favor; Benvolio had watched in silent amusement how Tybalt had become the main caretaker of Isabella, despite his confusion on how to handle the small child. Isabella had found her new guardian funny, and seemed to enjoy running him haggard trying to keep her out of trouble. It was draining him, but Benvolio could see how much Tybalt loved every moment. There was a softness in his eyes that crept up every time he looked at Isabella, and Benvolio had several times spotted a smile on his face as he chased the giggling troublemaker around. The only reason Benvolio hadn't teased him about it was that he enjoyed watching it too much.  
  
The three of them had barely managed to walk through the front door of Romeo and Julia's house before a shrieking blur attacked Tybalt's legs. Neither Benvolio nor Mercutio even tried to hide their laughter as Tybalt fought to remain standing, and Tybalt's glare didn't even last a second before he hefted Isabella up in his arms where she could hug him properly.  
  
"You cold!" she complained, even as she digged her hands into his snow-covered hair. It had started snowing as they walked, a fact that had caused Mercutio to loudly complain and pull Benvolio and Tybalt after him in a much faster walk.  
  
"Yes, I am. It started snowing, you see," Tybalt explained and faced sudden wide-eyed ecstasy.  
  
"Snow? Snow! I want out! _Snow!_ " Isabella as much as shouted, as though the adults wouldn't understand her unless she was loud enough.  
  
"No, you can't go out, Bea." Julia walked into the room and smiled quickly at each of the trio before focusing on her daughter again. "It's almost time for lunch, so there's no time for you to go out right now. You will have to wait until after we have eaten."  
  
"But snow," Isabella whispered, her lower lip wobbling. Benvolio could actually see Tybalt straining to keep silent, and bit his own lip to keep quiet.  
  
"It will still be here when you have eaten," Julia said kindly and patted Isabella's cheek. A moment later she leaned closer and said in a conspiratorial whisper, "And when you have eaten there will be much more snow for you to play in. And Uncle Tybalt will go out and play with you."  
  
Isabella gasped and looked up at Tybalt in delight. Tybalt could only nod as solemnly as possible, which wasn't saying much, and Isabella chewed her lip quickly. "Okay, eat now!" she declared and pulled at Tybalt's jacket, pointing the way of the dining room.  
  
"As you wish, my lady," Tybalt said stoically before tossing Isabella into the air and catching her again. All the adults smiled at the shrieks of laughter as Tybalt walked towards the dining room, bouncing his charge with every step.  
  
"So," Julia said and turned to focus a frighteningly intense look at Mercutio. Benvolio was so glad he wasn't the target. " _Where_ exactly did you disappear to yesterday? I was expecting to finish our talk, but you weren't anywhere to be found, and Benvolio and Tybalt couldn't say where you were. Would you like to explain?"  
  
Mercutio glanced at Benvolio who shrugged nonchalantly. He was on his own.  
  
"I would love to explain," Mercutio begun, "but there is not much to say, really. I had an errand to make, which unfortunately could not wait. I _am_ sorry that I forgot to warn you of my disappearance beforehand and let you wait in vain. I won't forget to tell you next time."  
  
"What is this important and urgent thing that you had to disappear a whole day doing, without telling anyone?" Julia didn't look impressed, but inside Benvolio could feel his heart beat faster in excitement. There was no sign that Mercutio would get angry at her pushing, unlike when Benvolio tried to find out what he was up to. Could it be that he would finally, after so many months, find out what secret Mercutio was hiding?  
  
Mercutio pouted for a second, and then smiled widely. "I was resting. Sometimes, being around specific people can be so draining that having some time to oneself is necessary. Unless you happen to enjoy murder," he said with a wink. "So I would certainly say it was both important and urgent, and also a good reason I did not alert anyone to where I was going."  
  
Julia looked at him for a long moment, then shrugged and took his arm in hers. "Honestly, I can't blame you. They can both be calamity on your nerves, especially Tybalt, as much as I love him. You've spent six months alone in their company? I am surprised you haven't tried to murder anyone yet." The two of them laughed, and Benvolio wondered, as he walked behind them through the house, if he should be offended or not. Probably not, unless he wanted to be the direct target of both their attention.  
  
"That is why these days are so important. Who knows what I would have done by now if I had not had the chance to rest by myself every now and then," Mercutio said and sighed dramatically. Julia patted his arm in sympathy, but Benvolio could see her shoulders shaking with pushed down mirth.  
  
Benvolio sighed and shook his head, smiling when Romeo came into sight. Tybalt and Isabella was already sitting down, Tybalt watching her with a fond look that made the last bit of cold flee from Benvolio's bones. He should really remember to plan a trip back every so often, because they all needed the joy they received from their family—one that Mercutio was fitting strangely well into, he thought as he saw Mercutio and Romeo exchange greetings while hugging. Slipping down into the seat next to Tybalt Benvolio let himself simply sink into the warmth of the whole scene. His family was all there, and he was- content. More than he could remember being.  
  
Mercutio sat down on the opposite side and smiled softly when their eyes met, then immediately glanced away as he pointed out with false innocence that Tybalt had managed to get a bit of stew in his hair. Isabella kept playing with her food, sometimes eating it and sometimes deciding that it was better off flying. As her favorite Tybalt found himself covered in food more often than he liked to.  
  
Tybalt sighed and tried to find the spot Mercutio talked about, which everyone else could see didn't exist. "Are you sure? I was certain I had gotten everything."  
  
"Mm, no, it is just above your hand. No, to your left. A little more. No, that was too far," Mercutio said helpfully, his face the very picture of innocence as he sipped from his ever present flask of melted gold. Benvolio smiled to himself and enjoyed his own stew. If Tybalt hadn't learned to see through that particular face yet it was his own fault.  
  
There was a sensation of being watched that disturbed Benvolio, and when he turned his head he saw both Julia and Romeo look at them with matching smiles. Romeo shook his head with a snort when Benvolio raised his eyebrows, but Julia clasped her hands in front of herself.  
  
"I am really glad for you. It may be an unusual sort of affair, but if you found someone that complements you then I only wish the two of you all happiness," she said.  
  
For a horrific, petrifying moment Benvolio couldn't breathe. He must have heard wrong. She couldn't have said what he just thought she said, did she? It couldn't be. Then Mercutio burst out laughing, and Tybalt made a questioning sound. Benvolio rubbed his face harshly and groaned.  
  
"It's not- we're not-" he couldn't even make himself say it. Just thinking the words made his face burn for some reason he didn't feel like exploring.  
  
"We have gotten close while traveling together," Mercutio said, and Benvolio could hear his grin, damn him, "but I am afraid I have to say you have mistaken it for something that it is not."  
  
"Which is what?" Tybalt asked, momentarily distracted by Isabella trying to use him as a canvas for her food.  
  
"Julia and Romeo think the three of us—Benvolio, you, and I—are in a relationship, _dearest_ Tybalt," Mercutio said sweetly.  
  
Benvolio watched as the horror swept over Tybalt's face, to then shifting into embarrassment, and then to horror again. He spluttered protests that no one really listened to—Romeo and Mercutio were too busy laughing, Julia was looking so fondly at them that Benvolio was actively avoiding looking in her direction, and Isabella saw her chance to slather Tybalt's clothes in pieces of stew—as his face turned redder and redder.  
  
Still, even through the agonizing embarrassment the warm feeling remained.


End file.
